Floodgates
by Takako's Revenge
Summary: Rei sacrifices a budding relationship with Minako to protect her and Ami is hiding something from Makoto. Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru prepare for their wedding day and Usagi is oddly opposed to Chibi-Usa's relationship with Hotaru. Also, what's going on with Setsuna? The finale is approaching. Rei/Mina, Ami/Mako, Haruka/Michiru, Hotaru/Chibi-Usa, Usagi/Mamoru, Setsuna/?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Sailor Moon!** Sorry, but I'll only forget if I don't do it now.

So, hi, everyone. I'm _trying_ to find the inspiration for The Gig – and it will come, I'm around halfway through the next chapter – but in the meantime, watching Sailor Moon S has got me wanting to include the Outers in a story for once – now I know firsthand what they're like. And they're awesome. So as I suffer through SuperS without them (though the emergence of Usagi the Ninja was particularly entertaining), I intend to vent with something darker than my previous efforts.

Before we start...

**BIGGER SUMMARY:**

Why does all the drama happen at once? **Rei** and **Minako**'s half-relationship is at stake when Rei's father thinks it will put his reputation as a politician in jeopardy – and he's willing to kill by proxy for it! Meanwhile, **Ami** doesn't seem herself and keeps disappearing – can **Makoto** find out what's wrong as she battles her own unrequited feelings for the coy genius? At the same time, **Mamoru**'s proposal attempts are thwarted when **Haruka** gets the same idea for **Michiru**, and at any rate **Usagi **is having meltdowns at the prospect of **Chibi-Usa** and **Hotaru** becoming an item! Can everyone work things out in time? And who is **Setsuna** crushing over? Shoujo-ai!

**PAIRINGS: **Rei/Minako, Ami/Makoto, Haruka/Michiru, Hotaru/Chibi-Usa, Mamoru/Usagi, Minako/Setsuna, Rei/Usagi

**AGES:** The inner senshi are in their early twenties.

* * *

**Floodgates: Prologue**

Denim slipped over smooth skin. She watched as Aino Minako stood, sliding her jeans up onto her hips; covering parts of her which minutes earlier Rei knew had been hers.

This wasn't love. This was something far less painful.

Burning violet eyes met sultry blue. As the heat built between them, and the miko's eyes flicked longingly from the luxury of those bubble-bath orbs to the skin beneath the hot pink blouse falling off her shoulder, she recalled again how they had gotten here.

It had begun just over two months ago, one fateful evening when Minako was returning home to the shrine. The year before, she had been kicked out of halls at university to make way for the freshmen. Her parents having moved to France, Rei had offered her a room in exchange for help around the jinja.

Upon her arrival, she had discovered in the sunset glow that none of the chores had been done. Naturally concerned for her stickler-for-rules 'employer', Minako had quietly opened the sliding door to Rei's room to find her lying on her bed, hands behind her head, staring hard at the ceiling. Used to her best friend's many funks, Minako had once again resisted her natural instinct to ask what was wrong and already resolved to leave her to it, when the psychic spoke up without looking in her direction.

"Mamoru came over."

The blonde was curious, but still hesitated for a moment before entering the room fully. She walked slowly towards the bed, perching nervously on the edge. As Rei's roommate, she was used to be caught in the crossfire of moods like this.

She eventually found the courage to bring her gaze to meet the miko's, only to feel indignant that Mars was still looking at the ceiling. Minako was on the verge of checking if there really was something more interesting than her face up there, but somehow restrained her normal comedic habits. But this urge fell completely with what Rei said next:

"He's going to propose."

Minako unwillingly felt the shock jar her system; the tears spring to her eyes. They had always confided in each other over everything; and their mutual love of Usagi had been a more difficult confession. They had both felt the desire from the day they met her, and these feelings had only deepened with time, surpassing friendship and devotion to ultimately result in negative responses at their princess' utmost joy.

It was a foolish reaction for them both, of course – they had met Chibi-Usa, they knew of the Silver Millennium and of Crystal Tokyo; so why did this current event suddenly make the facts all the more painful?

Rei's face contorted in bitterness. "He wanted our advice on what ring to get."

When those fierce violet eyes finally met hers, she saw that they too glistened with tears – angry where Minako's were sad.

Ever avoidant of revealing her emotions in public, however, Rei sat up and evaded Minako's gaze once again. Telling her all of this was just another attempt to ease the pain that hadn't worked. The exchange had proven itself meaningful only to the point of having the Senshi of Love share her pain.

In her turmoil, however, she failed to notice her kimono had been pulled open slightly from her shifted weight, revealing a patch of bare collarbone. To Minako's shame – to the insult of her unrequited love – she did. She watched the miko's chest shudder as she fought back sobs, and it filled her with another, different need.

Gently, she leant over to cover Rei's shoulder. The sensation of those delicate fingers moving against her flesh sent a shock through Mars as well, and she met that soft blue gaze one more time – for this time, she would find herself unable to pull away from it.

Simultaneously, they felt themselves moving forward tentatively, watching each others' full lips get closer to their own.

Then something seemed to snap.

Venus leapt into Mars' waiting arms, forcing their lips together as her hands began to stray beneath the brunette's kimono far less innocently than before. Rei fought her the way she did everything else – by giving as good as she got. Hurriedly, she slipped her hands under the blonde's tank top, and the other girl's arms rose compliantly for her to remove it.

Soon Minako's bare back crash-landed on Rei's mattress. Mars winded her as she fell on top of her, and Venus barely had time to take in more air before the miko's tongue forced access to her mouth, hot breathing smothering her senses.

When they awoke the next morning, their feet caught in the tangled sheets and their skin clammy from sweat, it took no words. One look told them that this would happen again. And why fight it? They had the trust, the living arrangement, and the sex drive to boot… it was beyond a perfect arrangement.

And so, as Minako followed Rei into the shower, it was sealed with bites on shoulders under the rhythm of thundering pulses. Love whoever you want, but ultimately, you are mine. Under this roof; under the surface, you are always mine.

So what had drawn her to the Senshi of Love that night? Maybe it was still those captivating eyes – that look she had as she draped herself over Rei's bed, and illuminated the otherwise modest décor so as to become the only object of importance within it. That deep nymph-like stare revealed maturity beneath the obliviousness; heat beneath those fleeting school-girl fixations.

They showed that Sailor Venus was not a stick of rock candy that was sweet all the way through. In some respects, she was as tormented as the miko herself, but put up an almost admirable façade of naivety that Rei hadn't the strength to uphold. Maybe, therefore, that siren's lyrical voice, one which called to her, begged to be tainted again, relieved Rei of blame – compromised her fear of stripping innocence from everything she touched. After all, she knew all too well that loss followed her everywhere, and so the need to keep out innocent souls had overridden her desire to not be lonely.

In this way, maybe that was the attraction for Minako. When someone didn't seem to wear their heart on their sleeve, it made their emotions all the more real when they finally did appear. As a stoic miko with high defences, and a tongue and glare that could cause the same unnecessary devastation as a nuke in a swordfight, Rei was the safest bet Minako had when it came to not getting hurt again.

Of course, there was admittedly a second, darker motive behind Minako's ideal. After all, a Shinto priestess and a Catholic schoolgirl? The amount of passion held back by her pride and inhibitions was something she had always been eager to discover, albeit she hadn't fully realised it until that night. Moreover, she was the ultimate challenge – ironically when compared with Rei's self-assessment, Minako believed that she was the purest person in the world. The very thought of the hardened Fire Senshi tumbling her own fortress, of relinquishing control, all for her, made Minako shiver with the power rush.

In her daze of reminisce, she was caught off-guard when Rei grabbed her shoulders, slamming her back into the wall and kissing her hard.

No, this wasn't love. They were… she tried to phrase it more delicately than Rei did, but eventually resigned to her turn of phrase. 'Fuck-buddies'. They were each other's emotional release, with no strings attached. A perfect arrangement for the Warriors of Love and Passion; both of whom should have known better than anyone.

The casual nature of the arrangement, therefore, was certainly no reason to alert the others – why cause upheaval for a bit of fun? Besides, the stolen moments and whispered dirty talk; the danger, the secrets, the sweetly agonising waiting game whenever they weren't alone – they were the best parts of all this.

And as a smirking Rei tore the heated touch away and headed out the door, with a flustered and horny Minako in tow, the lies were about to start all over again.

* * *

Opinions? R&R! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter One

Thanks for tuning back in. You know, I tried to upload the Prologue way earlier than I actually did – it was my last-ditch attempt to do it at the library before I went off on my holitags, only to find that THE NETWORK BLOCKS THIS SITE.

WHAT THE HELL kind of a READING FACILITAT doesn't let you READ?!

Whatever. I don't own Sailor Moon, by the way.

Chapter One. Enter… pretty much everyone…

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter One**

The college Olympics. Any sucker could take part, as long as they were in higher education – the reason why Usagi had coaxed everyone into doing it. Despite making excuses, Ami and Michiru had been signed up for the swimming competition, Makoto for the martial arts tournament, and Minako for volleyball. And despite pretending not to hear her, Haruka was up for track and Rei had wound up doing archery, which was why she was stuck practicing for it on the dusty floorboards of a sweaty gymnasium, watched like a goldfish from the crowded bleachers.

It's no surprise, then, that they all felt rather short-changed to find that Usagi had no intention of taking part in anything herself. Unfortunately for her, however, Rei had naturally anticipated this outcome, and had put her down for the discus for insurance – the reason for the death glares being directed at her from behind a large (and rather ironic) dumpling.

Setsuna watched in amusement from further down the row. The Inners had been unable to establish seating with the Outers due to Usagi being too late to reserve enough places and the others participating in their events – Makoto had gone off to the lockers to warm up, and Minako had barely returned from them after volleyball. One guy brave enough to ask her out was now attached to her arm, and she was fluttering her eyelashes at him animatedly. Setsuna looked at her watch. Ami would have barely finished swimming.

But she might have now. Michiru came through the double doors, still drying her hair from the pool. The outdoor events happening later, Haruka had yet to crush the competition on the track and presently stood with Setsuna to greet her.

"So, first place, or second?" she asked teasingly.

It was well-known among the Senshi that Ami and Michiru were unmatchable at swimming – except when competing with each other. At this question, however, Michiru just sat down with her and looked over at Rei. Her expression was unreadable. "She wasn't there," she commented distantly.

The miko, meanwhile, shot yet another bull's-eye and stooped to collect another arrow. A flash of faces in the silver of the nib made her falter. She watched the movements of a certain blonde, draped over some guy in close conversation, and felt a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then she tilted the arrow slightly to catch sight of the other, stuffing her face with sugar again. She smirked mischievously and resigned herself to her impulses, casually taking out a second arrow and stringing them both into the bow. She stood to take aim.

She fired.

Two squeals. Rei dropped her weapon to her side to view her handiwork. One arrow swiped the dumpling clean out of Usagi's hand, splattering her as it stuck fast into the seat. The other gave a thwack as it pierced the bench between Minako and her man of the hour.

Both girls glared indignantly at the archer, but she simply grinned and called to Usagi,

"Don't overdo it, ne, Odango?"

_That means you, too._

It passed clearly but silently between them as Rei pinned Minako with a meaningful look. It lingered a moment too long before the brunette went coolly back to her training, looking even more conceited and victorious than before. Minako's eyes burned into her back, both irritated and excited at the miko's reaction.

The Outers saw the exchange. Michiru's gaze sharpened in silent realisation. Sadly, her far blunter fiancée couldn't downplay her reaction at all. "They're having sex!"

Luckily for Rei, the acoustics of the hall distorted the actual words before they reached her. Minako, however, heard perfectly. Her face went ashen as she turned to look at them. Michiru's eyebrows rose knowingly to confirm the girl's suspicions, before she had to chastise Haruka for mouthing 'minx'. Setsuna seemed strangely disinterested.

Tracking back, that's right – Haruka and Michiru were getting married.

Haruka reflected upon her means, and figured the proposal had been bizarrely suitable for the rogue double-act. The violinist had been playing her usual private concert for Haruka on the deserted podium. The sandy-haired racer had closed her eyes to absorb the music – from her love of it, to her fascination with the skill to perform it, and finally, back to the person who carried that skill, whom she loved most of all.

"Marry me."

The music stopped. Haruka's eyes remained shut - terrified of Michiru's reaction, but trying to muster the bravado to cover it. She heard footsteps down the stage until she felt her girlfriend's presence before her. Barely brave enough, she opened her eyes to look at Michiru with a more fragile façade of calm confidence. The other woman just smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

Suddenly, Haruka was driven out of the memory by the sound of applause, and zoned in to witness Rei receiving a trophy.

Michiru blinked. "Well, that was short and sweet."

Haruka smirked evilly. "Well, judging from her daring rescue of Maid Marion, it seems Rei likes a _lot_ of things shorter and sweeter than her…"

"Haruka!"

But Haruka was already off, striding through the newly opening spaces as the spectators began to leave for refreshments.

Minako was dreading this as she watched her approach. She _so _did not want to talk about this right now. Plus, she needed a distraction for… well, _him…_

_Got it. Not exactly original, but…_

"Um, Hiroki-san? Could you go get us some more drinks, please?"

"Sure, Minako-san. Be back in a sec."

The moment his back was turned, she unleashed a cunning grin.

_No, you won't. Not with a queue backing up halfway across campus._

At that moment, a long arm stretched over the back of her chair, and Minako froze as she noticed Uranus' willowy figure hanging over her.

_Just in time._

"So." She blushed furiously as the racer leant closer. "Care to explain, kitten?"

"Hey, Minako-chan, you know that dumpling I gave you earlier?" "

Saved. By Usagi of all people.

"Can I have it back?"

Minako narrowed her eyes, but kept her voice sweet. "For _what_, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing, nothing. I just need to, uh… _borrow_ it."

Minako sighed exaggeratedly and opened her duffel to retrieve the treat, trying to signal to Haruka that the discussion was now closed. She shrieked as something white and furry shot out of it.

"Artemis!"

He latched himself to her thigh, and she winced as he dug his claws into her flesh. "Don't… _ever_… put your gyms socks in there again!"

She huffed. "Where else am I supposed to put them?"

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait, you were in my gym bag?"

"Yes."

"I only just arrived, but even I established that much." Michiru emerged from behind Haruka, snaking her arms around the other woman's waist.

Minako's eyes grew heavy with annoyance, but she let the comment slide. She returned her attention to Artemis.

"The whole time?"

Artemis looked at her like she was insane. "_Yes_."

Her eyebrow twitched in suspicion, but she continued her interrogation. "So, uh, how'd you get in there?"

"Um, well, I, uh… just went to sleep in it."

Minako's eyes narrowed. "But if it was all packed up, surely you _knew_ I was coming here?"

"Uh… eheh…" Artemis giggled nervously.

"YOU WANTED TO COME TO THE LOCKERS FOR A LOOK-SEE DIDN'T YOU?!"

"AAA-AAAHH!"

Minako tried to grab him in her arms, but he slipped through them like soap. As she scrambled for him in her tiny seat space, the others sweat-dropped.

"So, where's the rest of the family?" Haruka asked Usagi.

"Oh! Uh… Chibi-Usa said she wanted to stay home and study, and Mamoru…" She trailed off as she noticed the two Outers smiling to themselves. "Well, I'm not sure where Mamoru…" she frowned in confusion at them, "…is. What's so funny?"

Michiru laughed melodically and looked at Haruka. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Explains what?" She waved her arms frantically. "Helloooo? Help me out here?"

"Well, as you can see, Hotaru isn't joining us either."

The couple smiled as if they had clarified it all. There was a pause. It began to dawn on them that their princess was still clueless.

"They're in love."

Usagi stared at them. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh, come on! They're not _together!_ Chibi-Usa just wanted to stay home!"

"_Studying?!" _Haruka raised an eyebrow. Despite her adamant insistence as a child that she would never slip into her mother's habits, the heart-ruled princess had found herself increasingly preoccupied with art and writing, moving steadily away from the confines of academic life. Though she at least wasn't simply a flake like Usagi was, it still seemed highly implausible that she would have her head buried in a textbook somewhere of her own free will.

At the time, Usagi had been surprised at Chibi-Usa's decision, but had decided not to mess with a good thing, assuming that she was in a rare mood to knuckle down. Now, however, the seed of doubt had been planted, and her eyes darted inwardly as she thought this through.

Haruka continued. "It would take a little more than that to keep her from watching the exercise-phobe suffer through outdoor activities, don't you think?"

Usagi remained silent.

"So what exactly was Hotaru's excuse?" asked Artemis. Thankfully Minako had forgotten his sins and returned to her seat as she heard talk of other people's love lives, so they were back to being friends.

"Something about a biology project," responded Michiru. She cast a nymphish glance at her partner, who blushed furiously. "We can't say she wasn't being honest."

"We can't say it's not exactly what I would have done at her age, either." Haruka put her arms behind her head and smirked cockily. "I love how she's just like her Haruka-papa."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "I _hate_ how she's just like her Haruka-papa."

Everyone laughed with the notable exception of Usagi.

"You okay, kitten?"

Her brow was furrowed in frustration. Finally, "Why didn't she talk to me about it?" Her eyes still looked lost, her fists were clenched. "I mean, why keep her love a secret unless she has something to hide?"

Usagi stood upright from her slouch on Minako's chair. "I need to talk to her."

"Nah, come on, you gotta let them suffer a little – it's a learning curve."

"Yeah, maybe they're just not ready to tell you yet," commented Minako, ignoring the feeling she wasn't just justifying Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. "Being open and affectionate in public isn't for everyone. After all, there's more than one way to skin a cat!"

Artemis panicked and dove for cover again. Everyone fell silent and looked at her. Finally, Haruka said, "As bizarre as that analogy was, I think you actually got your proverbs right this time."

Minako blinked. "You've gotta be kidding! The one time I didn't screw up, and Ami-chan's not here to see it!"

At that moment, the blonde noticed that people were beginning to filter back into the hall again. Minako noticed the crash mats being taken out of storage. "Hey, Mako-chan's up soon, Usagi-chan! Usagi?" She and the two Outers turned around, but Usagi was already gone.

* * *

Good? Yay? Nay? Lemme know what you think – I'm open to all opinions. Though if they're negative, I'll break your legs. XD Kidding.

To all previous reviewers – thanks for the input; you've made me proud to admit the prologue is mine!

Sayonara for now. Ami and Mako (well, at least Mako) will show up next chapter. Cross my heart.


	3. Chapter Two

Hey guys, next update here. Hoping to get the next one to you ASAP. Hope it's alright!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, as much as I wish I did.

Oh, and I hereby dedicate this chapter, in all its averageness, to Haruka and Michiru. Even though they're not in it. Saw the anime finale and have a whole new level of respect for them, that's all. They rock so hard.

Yeah. Moving swiftly on…

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Two**

Makoto stood in the darkened corridor, her back to the division wall between the male and female changing rooms. She looked out into the glare of the gym, which glowed with natural light, streaming and magnified by the refraction of the translucent glass roof panels.

There was something Darwinist about playing to your strengths - something deliciously primal in showing off your skills to the person you love. She had cooked for her, she had cleaned for her, and now… now she wanted to fight for her.

She stirred at the sound of heavy footsteps, turning to see the other seven contenders. She could have scoffed – of _course _she was the only girl.

They were huge, meat-headed lugs, with necks and biceps like bricks, and they undoubtedly had obscenely oily ten-packs to match. A couple of years ago, Mako probably would have swooned. Now, though, it seemed that brawn was better complimented with something completely different.

She grimaced at them. Maybe it was the lumbering idiot Jupiter himself that made her increasingly disdainful of over-exploitation of power. He was God of Gods, wasn't he? Throwing his weight around where it wasn't wanted, relinquishing self-restraint, and constantly stabbed in the back as a result… Maybe she didn't want to continually look over her shoulder now her Senshi days were through.

Maybe it was the sense of justice ingrained in her since the fateful day she lifted the youma version Game-Machine Jyou over her head and found that mysterious jade stick of electrical storm. Her strength, however awkward it made her feel as a woman sometimes, was a gift. To behave like these men, accepting their ability as a part of being naturally better than the rest of their peers, seemed almost the equivalent of proclaiming herself a God. And Makoto, Zeus' learned and lesser counterpart in the world, feared that if she did that, she'd lose touch altogether.

"Now, here's how this is going to work." The trainer stood them in a line as he spoke, gesturing to the different colours on the ends of eight straws. "You each pick a straw, and whatever colour you get – red, yellow, green or blue…" Makoto rolled her eyes; way to spell it out... "…you find the person with the same colour, and that will be your first opponent. For the semis, the remaining red opponent plays yellow, and green plays blue."

"What about the final?" one of the guys asked. Makoto sighed inwardly. Whatever reservations she had had before about stereotyping them had just been eradicated.

"So," the trainer began again, looking at her directly. "Ladies first."

_Ick. I hate that expression. Why does it matter anyway? Fate just lands me green no matter what the odds…_

She pulled out a red.

_Oh._

The others took their own strings of fate, and Makoto searched half-heartedly for her first adversary.

_Who cares? They all look the same._

As they began to pair off, Makoto found herself loomed over by some 6'7" monstrosity, holding a red-tipped straw. She blinked.

_Except that guy. Maybe I shouldn't do inner monologues anymore._

Resisting a nervous giggle, she followed him with her eyes and then her body as they all walked out into the gym.

Cheers erupted from around the hall. She could have sworn that half of these people were paid to react like that. A loud cat-call resounded from one side, and Makoto turned to find Minako there, victory sign up, a kawaii expression on her face. She grinned widely at her comrade, responding with a sweeping wave as she strode to the third mat along, closest but one to the fire doors.

As soon as she had established her place she turned back to look at the other Senshi for further antics, earning a macho expression from Haruka and a heart-stopping smile from Michiru, which naturally earned an even _more_ macho expression from Haruka.

She glanced around, avoiding Minako's continual mad waving, to find Rei climbing the steps alongside the bleachers. The miko put up a steady hand in greeting, and Makoto nodded confidently back. Rei had that effect on you.

Makoto scanned the row further, distracted from the additional instructions barked by their sensei. Where was she? She promised she'd be here…

Her heart beat in her ears as the disappointment hit straight through her.

She barely heard the distant echo of the ungodly gong someone had found at the back of the music storage room.

As the hulk of muscle approached her, unbeknownst to her as she continued to dart her eyes around the seating, only one last thought entered her mind when that metal fist clunked down upon her.

_She's not here._

A thud, a sharp pain, and a spinning world. She closed her eyes…

* * *

"Don't open them."

Hotaru took her hands away from Chibi-Usa's ruby orbs, thankfully sealed shut due to a stupid sentiment called trust. Hotaru cast a warning look over her shoulder, then sweat-dropped when she realised how useless that would be.

They were in Mamoru's new apartment. Usagi had moved in with him shortly after high school had ended, and their daughter's frequent visits from the Thirtieth Century had warranted the guest room be changed to hers.

That was where she was right now – she found the place pretty easy to navigate, even in the dark. She stood there pouting, listening to Hotaru clatter around in a manner out of character for the Senshi of Silence, which only heightened her curiosity more.

"Okay. Now come over here."

"Where?"

"Oh, for Ka- _here_." Hotaru grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the bed.

"Hotaru-chan? I'm pretty sure only dirty old men have 'surprises' like this."

"Okay, how many times did you just hear metal clinking? Usagi should limit your sci-fi anime intake if you think I'm all android under this."

Chibi-Usa grinned as she lay back against the pillow. "Great, now I have _nothing_ to show the kids at school."

An extra presence weighted the bed down slightly as Saturn's dainty eighteen-year-old form settled down beside her.

The younger girl shivered as their cheeks brushed in such close proximity. She felt Hotaru's face move towards her, her fringe tickling Chibi-Usa's forehead as she whispered in her ear:

"Ready?"

In all honesty, at that moment Chibi-Usa wasn't entirely sure she was, but she nodded in part to regain her sight and partly as a natural urge to do whatever the Soldier of Ruin wanted her to.

Hotaru lifted the blindfold; Chibi-Usa gasped.

A huge, metal banded globe was suspended in front of the light above them by Saturn's powers. The bands formed criss-crossed shadows across the fourteen-year-old's face as they rotated horizontally and vertically in tandem. She broke briefly from her awe to see _Tropic of Cancer _engraved on one side_._

"Like it?" Hotaru smiled. "I made it for my sculpting class. It's-"

"A map of the sky…" Chibi-Usa finished in an odd daze between knowingness and dazedness.

Hotaru frowned slightly. Being frail for most of her early life, her main way of impressing Chibi-Usa had always been to relay information to her. Not only did it boost her own appeal by revealing one of her greater strengths, she also felt it made her girlfriend feel better about herself. After all, being more artistic didn't make her any less smart – the girl was a total sponge when she wanted to be, a childish curiosity making her eager to learn about things that interested her. It made the D-grades born from her many space-outs seem insignificant in comparison.

This attempt to share knowledge with her princess had just been shot down spectacularly, however, and now Hotaru wanted to know why.

Fortunately, they were close enough for verbal exchanges to be unnecessary, and Chibi-Usa answered the unasked question without so much as reading Saturn's bemused facial expression.

"There's one at home – in the future. Out in the courtyard; I used to go look at it all the time. There was never a nameplate to tell me who'd made it, but…" Chibi-Usa turned to face her. "Now I guess I know."

Hotaru's frown deepened on her delicate face. "You mean I never told you?" She stopped and thought about her tenses. This happened a lot when your girlfriend was from the future. "Don't tell you… _won't _tell you…?"

Chibi-Usa put an arm around her shoulder. "Shut up, I get what you mean!"

Then her face turned serious. "It's not like you get much of a chance. You're an Outer. You're not exactly… _around_ all that much in the future…"

"You mean… we're not…?"

"Well, no… I was born in the Thirtieth Century, right? There, you're an adult and I'm… I was always a kid."

"Will be."

"Shut _up_."

The princess hit her, laughing. Then something occurred to her. "Wow. It must have been so hard for you – watching me grow up; knowing I had no idea about us being together? When I go back, I'm totally hooking up with you again."

Saturn feigned scepticism. "I don't know. I can't say I'm too thrilled about you having an older woman, and I don't see _future _me liking you going back to a younger model all the time."

"Oh come on! It's good for comparisons…" She rolled over onto the Senshi of Silence, her voice a whisper as her lips came tantalisingly close. "See what more experience does for you."

Hotaru's pale cheeks blushed crimson. "W-Well… like you'd know yet!"

Chibi-Usa giggled. Then Hotaru watched the smile fade, those red eyes staring deep into hers.

"Everything has to start somewhere."

A silence stretched; Hotaru swam through the girl's' submerging gaze. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"No, she's not."

Both girls turned to the doorway, the metal sphere clunking to the floor next to the bed. There, in the doorway, stood Usagi.

* * *

Hehe. Well, that was interesting – I cut the original chapter content in half XD. Sorry guys, but I value my word limits. Plus, the shorter the chapters, the quicker the updates, right?

Bit of aggro next time! And hate him or love- well, TOLERATE him, Mamoru's in the next instalment.


	4. Chapter Three

What will Usagi do? What are Chibi-Usa and Hotaru going to do? And what is everyone else doing?

Seriously, what are they doing?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "_I _SHOULD KNOW"!?

Fine, I'll figure something out then, shall I?! Damned slackers…

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Three**

Mamoru waved a hand for assistance. The glass case was unlocked from the back, and the selection of rings placed on the counter. Chiba, however, had his eye on only one.

"It's perfect," he breathed.

It was - a silver-banded engagement ring; the diamonds showed an upside down crescent moon encasing a sun.

"How much is it?"

"500,000 yen."

Mamoru blinked back tears of financial pain.

"Cash, card, or blood?!" he deadpanned.

Oh, what the hell. Usako was worth it.

* * *

Chibi-Usa rolled away from Hotaru so hard she fell off the bed. Saturn cringed. Judging from the look on Usagi's face, "like mother, like daughter" proverbs were not going to fly well under present circumstances. Instead she threw her hands up in the air to protest her innocence.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. She knew that gesture – Mamoru did it when her father caught them off-guard. The 'I didn't touch her!' gesture. Problem was, when Mamoru did it, he was almost always lying.

She glared at the brunette. "Bet you'd like to self-destruct right now, wouldn't ya?"

Hotaru fought her fear. She was the adult in this situation, after all, and resolved to break her silent streak for Chibi-Usa's sake. "Listen, Princess… Neo-Queen… Tsukino-sama." Somehow some extra respect seemed necessary. "It's not what it looks like-"

"Oh, no," interrupted the blonde sardonically. "It's not _just_ what it looks like. It's what it sounded like, too. The evidence is stacked against you, Tomoe, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"No!" The Soldier of Ruin rose from the bed. "We weren't doing anything wrong! I'm not leaving Chibi-Usa to shoulder the blame. If anyone's responsible, it's me."

Usagi's eyebrow rose. "So there _was_ something to be responsible for!"

"I… well…"

"Stop your sleuth act, Usagi, it's pathetic!" Chibi-Usa spat. She walked over to Hotaru, linking hands with her. Her tone softened.

"It's okay, you can't win when she's like this. Go, I'll catch you up later."

Hotaru's brow creased in concern.

"Are you sure?"

Chibi-Usa faked a smile. "Yeah. See you later, Hotaru-chan."

Reluctantly, Saturn's hand slipped from her girlfriend's. "Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Upon hearing this, Usagi seemed hesitant to continue her rampage, but the floodgates had already opened. There were too many things she had to say.

Hotaru slipped past her, and the sound of the front door closing somehow triggered an explosion within the apartment.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're making life ten times more difficult for yourself!"

"_Making_ it? It's not my fault I'm in love with a girl, Usagi! It just happened…"

"Yeah! And no prizes for guessing what _else_ would have 'just happened' if I hadn't come back!"

Usagi stopped to breathe. She recoiled slightly upon seeing Chibi-Usa's glowering reproach, like an outraged feline forced into water – remarkably similar to the disdainful expression of someone else she knew.

She resisted the well of emotions and launched another, softer spoken attack.

"Anyway, she's way too old for you. You shouldn't let her push you into things you'll regret later!"

Chibi-Usa blinked, her face distorting into an expression of disbelief. "Okay, first of all, _pushing_ me?! I thought you said you _heard _the conversation! If anything, she was playing devil's advocate!"

Usagi scoffed and looked at the floor. Her daughter rolled her eyes, speaking more calmly. The storm seemed to be blowing over.

"Nothing else you wanna add? No? Then secondly, it's less than the age gap between you and Mamo-chan. And I _am_ old enough to make my own decisions."

"I guess it sure is easier when you see things in black and white." She looked up at Chibi-Usa. "When you don't factor everything in? What about Crystal Tokyo? The royal bloodline? Everything that my friends and I worked for, for so long – what, you're just gonna throw that away? What about protecting the people around you? Your responsibilities?"

Usagi looked over at her daughter's bedside table - at a framed picture of Mamoru. Her voice lowered to a beaten whisper.

"Sometimes you have to settle… You have to put other people's happiness before your own."

A silence ensued. Then a horrible kind of realisation dawned on Chibi-Usa's face.

"You stay with him!"

Usagi's eyes snapped to her daughter's at the warning in her tone. Her crimson eyes were filled with fear. "You have to!"

A key turned in the lock, but the two women didn't break the stare.

"I'm home!"

Chibi-Usa's eyes welled up with tears. Usagi felt guilt overcome her.

"Chibi-Usa…"

She bolted.

Mamoru could only dodge as his future child fled the apartment. He watched Usagi emerge from Chibi-Usa's bedroom, silent tears slipping down her face.

His hand crept to the little black box in his breast pocket. It looked like tonight wasn't going to be the night.

* * *

Haruka could not stop laughing.

The team had driven home after Makoto's miserable defeat, only to find Hotaru walking back on her own. She had told them of the events at Camp Chiba, and a lot of adolescent memories had come back to the racer in hilariously vivid detail.

Presently, the team were lounging around the Outers' house. In the kitchen, Minako and Rei were subtly playing footsy beneath the safety of the table cloth. They occasionally parted so that Michiru and Setsuna could serve tea and cakes.

Through the open-plan archway to the living room, Hotaru glared at her 'father' from across the couch as she continued to chuckle intermittently at her expense. Makoto, meanwhile, sat on the armchair, nursing her head in her hand.

"Sure could use a doctor right about now…." she muttered irritably to herself.

"If we'd had a doctor from the start, you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."

"Huh?" Makoto looked up, squinting from the onset of photosensitivity. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Michiru standing over her, holding out a cup. She smiled. Mako frowned.

"Come on, Mako-chan, we all know you have a thing for Ami. When she didn't show up for swimming, I did worry it might affect your focus."

Mako managed a weak grin, accepting the cup gratefully. "Clearly, you were right to."

"I know you pretty well." The bluenette's serene face became troubled. "But I know Ami-chan better. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Makoto matched her expression. "I don't know. I've barely seen her. Even when I have, she's always rushing off somewhere. That's why I made her promise to come to the competition."

"Maybe she's avoiding you."

Makoto blinked. "Why?"

"She might have realised her feelings for you and doesn't know how to confront you about them," Hotaru piped up.

"As romantic as that sounds, I doubt things could possibly happen that perfectly for me." She sighed. "Besides, she makes up excuses about cram school, but Urawa and Umino both say she hasn't been turning up for that either lately."

"Ami-chan not in the mood to study? Better get the Sailor garb on, the world's ending again," Rei quipped. She and Minako entered the sitting area to fully join in the discussion, while Michiru left to talk to Setsuna.

"Well, there's only one thing for it!" Minako announced dramatically. She pointed a finger at the chef. "Mako-chan! Go talk to her! If anyone can figure out what's wrong with our dear girl genius it's you."

Mako went pale as Minako hovered a couple of inches from her face. "And maybe," she added slyly, "you could get in a little _action_ while you're there…"

"Hey, come on!" Mako sweat-dropped, blushing and waving her off. "What would someone like her want with a simple farm-girl like me?"

Rei scowled, sitting down on the other side of Haruka. "Did a period romance throw up on you? Just go get her, she's your girl!"

Hotaru smiled. "You'll never know if you don't try."

Haruka put her arms around the two jet black-haired beauties on either side of her. "I gotta say, the two latest studs on the block are right." Hotaru blushed with embarrassment and Rei raised an eyebrow. "Opposites attract… in your case, brains and brawn. Then there's short and tall…" She gave Rei a meaningful look. "Blonde and brunette…"

Rei's expression was quite possibly the best brick wall impression Haruka had ever seen. The younger woman met her dead on, shooting back, "Butch and bitch."

"I resent that!" Michiru called from the kitchen.

"Anyway," said Rei firmly, stretching her arms and standing. "I got stuff to do."

She headed towards the door. "Better book it."

The miko went pale as soon as she said it. She could sense a grin growing on Haruka's face behind her. "'_Book it_', Rei?"

Rei resolved not to respond to that at all. "See you at home, Mina." Her voice cracked mid-sentence, and she cursed in her head.

She opened the front door, only for Chibi-Usa to barrel straight past her.

"Incoming!" she yelled back to the Senshi.

The Sailor Team could only blink in a stupor as their future princess ran through the lounge. For a few moments, this included Hotaru, until Minako yelled, "Don't just SIT there, Dum-dum! Go get _your_ girl!"

* * *

Considering Haruka's constant gripes all the way back from the gym, it was pretty clear that they had slipped up somewhere along the line. Unfortunately, Rei's congenial partner in crime wasn't stoic enough to just lie through her teeth.

Luckily, the Outers – even Uranus when push came to shove – understood their predicament pretty well, and knew to respect people's right to privacy. They were safe for the time being.

Sighing, the miko slowed down as the shrine steps came into view, pacing herself for the work-out ahead. Then something caught her eye. She stopped. A black Jaguar was parked at the foot of the hill, engine revving. A tall figure opened the left rear door, his blazer shoulder-pads and glossy black hair glowing in the afternoon sun. Rei shielded her eyes with her hand.

"Dad?"

* * *

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa lay in the grass in the Outers' back garden. The princess was resting her head on her girlfriend's stomach, Saturn cradling her face as she wiped the remaining tear-tracks from the younger girl's cheeks.

Chibi-Usa had reiterated Usagi's arguments back to Hotaru in a sobbing, ground-pacing rant. She felt considerably better after doing it, but didn't dare bring up the real reason for her distress. Her mother's dangerous talk of second thoughts may have been upsetting, but the way she said it suggested nothing would ever come of it.

It wasn't that she liked the idea of the endearing Usagi suffering through her eternity; it was just that self-preservation took priority. The clear dislike some of the Senshi had taken to her Mamo-chan – not least of all her slightly jealous girlfriend and, for some bizarre reason, Setsuna – seemed motivation enough to keep quiet, to prevent them from trying to kick her mother out of the closet and Chibi-Usa clean out of existence.

Yes, the closet. It was clear to Chibi-Usa that, as irritating as it was sometimes, she and her mother were very alike regarding taste, be it cake, clothes or partners. The way Usagi and Mamoru had fought so hard for one another over the years, as well as her mother's rejection of the striking Seiya, implied to the fuchsia-headed young woman that there was no better male match for Usagi. Therefore, the only thing that could possibly be wrong in the relationship was a pure inability to be attracted to him anymore.

Of course, a change in orientation was difficult to do anything about. Chibi-Usa sighed, absent-mindedly holding her ribcage from a slight twinge of pain.

"Are you okay?" The future princess suddenly remembered herself and pondered Hotaru's words, before coming to a conclusion: no, she was not okay.

Shooting to a sitting position, she clutched her torso and winced. Saturn sat at her side, holding her. Eventually, however, the feeling subsided, and she relaxed.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Chibi-Usa shrugged it off nervously. "Growing pains?"

There was a small pause before Hotaru burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm…"

Chibi-Usa glared. Then she frowned, pouting slightly. "I could grow!"

Hotaru tried hard to stifle her giggles, giving her girlfriend a sympathetic pat on the back. "Of course you could."

Unbeknownst to them, Pluto recovered from the time rift that had ripped straight through her. She watched over their banter with a great deal of unease. Only one thing could top it in importance, and at that exact moment it happened to come up:

"So, tell me about you and Rei…"

* * *

A bit longer this time; I suspect many of you feel cheated after last time. I'm sorry XP. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it. Review me, lest I unleash the locusts!

Many thanks to my last reviewers, by the way! I love you all like my children!

Sayonara! xXx


	5. Chapter Four

So… the plot continues to thicken… What is my evil mind planning for all your favourite characters? And why are none of you trying to stop me? :D

I get the awful feeling I promised some people that Ami would show up last chapter. I apologise. A LOT. It's just that by the end of it I got the feeling that more than one cliff-hanger and a sense of uneasiness would overload you. Besides, I forgot… XD

Also, **deymian**? The "metal fist" analogy was just a reference to the general power of Makoto's opponent - I had no specific art in mind during the martial arts match. However, more generically, in the subtitled version of the anime Mako mentions going to a Kung Fu class. Also, the powerful knee shots she uses on a gang in her first anime appearance look suspiciously like Muay Thai, and the throws are either Ju-Jitsu or, as you suggested, Judo.

As you can see, guys, when I mentioned that stuff about wrist-locks on my profile, I REALLY wasn't kidding. XD

So, this is the next instalment of Floodgates. R&R, people!

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Four**

Huge oblong lights surrounded her in a semi-circle. They switched off in pairs, booming forebodingly. Soon she was plunged back into darkness, before the slab eased out of the CT scanner. The young woman re-emerged.

"Okay, that's the last one. We'll get the results to you in the next couple of weeks, but right now… You're free to go, Mizuno-san."

She gave her thanks, and left.

* * *

"There's nothing to tell!" Minako insisted.

"Oh come on!" It was quite incredible how even Haruka's pining voice sounded so cool. "Humour me. I'm never gonna get what you have again. From here on out, it's all scheduled sex, comfy slippers and trips to IKEA."

"If you didn't want to be my husband, you shouldn't have proposed!" Michiru sulked jokingly.

Haruka grinned. "You know, if you don't want Rei to keep saying you're my bitch, you really shouldn't call me that."

Minako blushed. "Um… speaking of… that…"

"Uhuh?!" Haruka shot towards the blonde so fast, Michiru had to tackle her back onto the sofa. Neptune shrieked in surprise as Uranus pulled her onto her lap, hooking the woman's legs with her other arm and cradling her heroically. Minako cleared her throat and they suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be listening. The Inner Senshi continued.

"Well, it's just that… y'know… we're best friends, right?" The Outers nodded understandingly. "And we've been… doing it… for over two months now, but…" Minako fidgeted, going redder. "She never… lets me in."

Haruka blinked. "Oh, come on - Rei's Rei. She just acts tough, but I'm sure she'll talk more openly to you eventually."

"That's not what I mean." The blonde thought about it for a minute, frowning. "Okay, that too, but that's not what I was…" Haruka looked at Michiru, confused, only to find her partner's delicate nose turning pink; "…talking about."

It clicked.

"Oh…" The information sank in properly. "OH!"

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Michiru leant towards Minako, her voice lowering to adapt to the role of the confidant. "Can't you try taking the lead?"

"I do! But when I kiss her, I get really into it and take my eye off the ball, and before I know what's happening, I'm flat on my back again!"

She sighed and sank further into the chair. "I know she's still a virgin, but… I don't know… I just wish that I…" She trailed off.

Michiru finished the sentence for her. "You just wish that you meant that much to her?"

Minako looked at the floor. Haruka raised her eyebrows. "And here was me thinking this was just a fling."

"It is!" The blonde rushed to say. "It was…" she murmured in correction. She shook her head violently, covering her face with both her hands and a pall of blonde locks. She groaned in frustration. "Why does it matter so much to me?"

"Because you're falling." Setsuna appeared before the Senshi of Love, a sad smile playing on her lips. Minako felt for her – in her isolation, it must have been so long since she felt an emotion like this. "You're falling in love with her."

Somehow, hearing someone else say those words fixed the pieces into place. Minako felt her cheeks grow warm, and she allowed a small, apprehensive smile to grace her features.

"Maybe I am."

In typical Minako style she leapt up from her chair, practically scaring the crap out of the three Outers. "I think I'll know when I see her. Thanks for the help, guys!"

Before they could even respond, she was off, slamming the door behind her.

"You're welcome, kitten," Haruka responded, now to no-one in particular.

"Okay." Everyone jumped upon remembering Makoto was still in the corner. "I sat here quietly for as long as I could, but… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

Hino Yamato studied his daughter as she approached him. "You look so much like your mother."

Rei boiled inwardly. Every time!

"Alright, you have five minutes," she stated coolly. "What?"

She could tell the slight frown on his face was from the failure of his one-liner rather than any real empathy.

"I hoped you'd spare a little more time for your long lost father."

The bastard was persistent.

"Well, _I_ used to hope my long lost father would spare a little more time for _me_." Her smile was cold and antagonistic. "Can't have everything, huh?"

His eyes returned to their normal steely grey as he dropped the façade. "Alright, I wanted to make this civil, but if this is how it has to be…"

"It does."

"… then I want you to finish with your…" His words dripped with disdain. "_Lady_ companion."

Rei stared at him. "What?"

"The blonde with the-"

"No, I mean, what does _my_ love life have to do with _you_?"

"Nothing – yet." His hands slipped into his pockets, seeming to broaden his frame somewhat. "A member of my political party caught sight of the two of you being… _intimate_… and I'm afraid I won't tolerate it. I can't be seen to have invert offspring, Rei-Rei."

"You lost the right to pet names a while ago." She stalked up to him, stretching on tiptoes to try and match him. "Like you lost the right to see me jump when you clicked your fingers."

Her father was silent. "What? No effort to persuade me?" She mockingly checked behind his back, ducking her head casually to see into the back seat of his car. "No more affianced male secretaries back there to tempt me from my wicked ways?"

She upped her usual glower. "No? Then leave."

"I should warn you, I have a lot of influence." He glared at her, his tone threatening. "Bad things can happen if I want them to, Rei-Rei."

Rei didn't look at him, making it clear that she would no longer negotiate. "Leave _quicker_, before I ask myself how it is your colleague saw my personal affairs when my 'lady companion' and I never show affection in public."

Hino snarled. He strode back to his car. "You're going to hell, Rei-Rei." He slammed the door, lowering his window. "And you're not taking me with you."

Rei breathed a sigh of relief as the Jaguar sped off into the distance. Manipulative bastard.

Slowly, she ascended the steps to the jinja.

She didn't want to, but despite her bravado it was better to break things off with Minako for a little while, just in case. If there was one thing she knew about her father, it was that threats were always promises.

Besides, it was just a little fun, right? It wasn't a big deal.

Rei had barely opened the front door to the shrine when she heard a clicking of heels behind her. She spun to see Minako rushing to catch up to her. She looked like she'd run all the way. The miko barely had time to think as the blonde threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Maybe… maybe just one more time.

* * *

Makoto stamped her feet from nerves and adjusted the baseball cap on her head. It was the next day. She was standing outside Ami's door, listening to the last echoes of the doorbell ring through the Mizunos' high-rise apartment.

This was it. Whatever was bothering Ami would come out now, and despite her attempts to rationalise her disappearances, Mako was sick with worry for her.

She didn't hear footsteps behind the door until it opened, and she jumped in surprise. She attempted to save some dignity by awkwardly turning the embarrassing flail of her limbs into her usual devil-may-care look, putting her arms behind her head and grinning widely. "Hey, Ami-chan."

She always forgot how delicately the Ice Senshi moved. It was one of the things she loved about her. Sure, Makoto could fight; she could dance; she could ice skate. But one of the reasons she became so good at those things was because they were the only ways she felt graceful.

For many years her lack of parental support had led her to underestimate herself. As a result, she had chronically failed to recognise her own strength – one hit too hard was the reason she got kicked out of school – and her expressive hands were never a good thing when coupled with the vast range of limb her extra height gave her. Her frame had often made her feel like a lumbering idiot; a bull in a china shop – particularly during early adolescence, where her mind had struggled to catch up to her rapidly growing body.

Her hobbies, by contrast, were different. Ultimately, martial arts provided a focus for her scattered physical energy. Dancing required bold movements, not to mention people gave you floor space; and no-one could break away from the side of the rink without strong, sweeping actions to propel them. Partaking in these activities, elegant and fluid, Makoto felt more like a woman than she ever did in other areas of life. Often her strive for a man during her Senshi years had been a consequence of needing that – just to have one person around her who was taller than her, stronger than her. For once, after only all-girl friendships, which in themselves were few and far between, she had wanted desperately to be the feminine half of something– the yin within a perfect duality.

"Oh. Hi, Mako-chan." Ami offered her a pleasantly surprised smile and motioned for her to come in.

Of course, the visit wasn't entirely unanticipated - her recent bout of absences certainly warranted a visit from her friends. Yet even though the two of them were generally considered to be close, getting called upon by Mako-chan still felt like winning a Nobel Prize to Ami. It always had done.

Makoto followed her into the living area, and immediately realised that something about the place was different; something so normal to the rest of the population that it was easy to overlook: there were no books at all on the coffee table. More than that, the television was on.

Thirdly, the place smelled strongly of cookies. Mako panicked. Ami had once told them that, during her childhood, her mother had always baked cookies when her daughter needed cheering up.

"So what brings you here, Mako-chan?" Ami suddenly felt stupid for asking. Makoto's heart rolled with the punch – partly from her friend still keeping up the lie around her, and partly from the insinuation that she needed a reason to stop by in the first place.

"Just came over to see if you were alright." Makoto sat down on the couch and tried to make eye contact, but Ami averted her gaze. Very aware that the girl was still standing, the chef continued slowly. "You weren't at the college tournament yesterday."

Ami's eyes widened in horror and she turned to the brunette, guilt clouding her bright blue eyes. "Oh, Mako, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! How did it go?"

The taller girl removed the cap from her head, revealing a large, bruised lump and a scab where the skin had been broken. Ami gasped. "Actually," Mako replied, grimacing, "not great."

The med student rushed over to her. "Oh my God, Mako-chan! It looks awful!" Makoto blushed as Ami cupped the side of her face in one hand, running cool, gentle fingers over the wound with the other. "Have you been to the hospital? You could have concussion!"

"No, but it's okay, I haven't thrown up, and my ears aren't ringing. I'm not showing any other symptoms, either, except for a headache."

Despite this, the young Mizuno brushed her friend's fringe away from her face, studying her pupils.

As much as the cook didn't like getting knocked around, having Ami fuss over her like this was always a plus. She just stared in a stupor as the genius continued playing doctor.

"Who on earth beat you?"

"Some jock," Makoto responded casually. "I probably could have taken him if I was paying any attention." Her hand came up, seemingly without her sanction, and placed itself over Ami's. Her voice softened. "But I was worried about you."

Ami suddenly realised how close they were. Makoto leant towards her, but the bluenette pulled away sharply.

Mako closed her eyes in frustration, but pressed on. "What's going on, Ami-chan?" Ami turned her back on her friend, sensing the pleading in her tone. "I'm sure I- _we'd_ all feel better if you didn't keep us in the dark like this."

Ami's eyes became watery. "Somehow, I doubt it."

"What do you mean?" Makoto felt her heart enter her throat.

The host fled to the kitchen and her guest jumped up to follow her. She stopped in front of the calendar. Mako stared. The entire week was filled with appointments.

11th - induction and self-assessments. Fasting on 12th for a blood test on 13th. An EEG on 15th. And 16th – yesterday – a CT scan.

"Please tell me this is work experience."

Ami couldn't. She couldn't lie.

* * *

See? This is why you should stop me. Rather impressed with my Makoto insights, they've put me on a total Ami/Mako rampage – especially after watching "Makoto in Danger" and "Ami the Targeted" from S again – BE MORE IN LOVE WITH MAKO, AMI-CHAN!

I'll update next as soon as I can, but right now… R&R! Sayonara, minna!


	6. Chapter Five

Greetings, fair readers. Chapter Five up. Some explanations, some misplaced feelings, some hypocrisy and some _really_ bad timing.

Go! Read!

Oh, _ITALICS are for FLASHBACKS_ or _THOUGHTS._

Also, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Five**

Jogging. Sprinting. The space in between. It varied depending upon what Makoto thought about and how hard she thought about it. She grunted as the cramp in her side protested particularly fiercely, and continued on again, through the park, replaying Ami's explanation in her head for the thousandth goddamned time:

"_Have you ever heard what tends to happen… with people like me?"_

_Geniuses. Mako knew it was what Ami meant, but was too modest to say._

"_When you have… abnormal brain chemistry…" Mako tried to tell her it wasn't, but Ami put up a hand to silence her, "…something else is often lacking as a result. For example, if you're only smart in one way, like you're a good mathematician, then you may also be dyslexic, or bad with literacy, and vice versa."_

_Ami took a breath. Mako was painfully aware she was hanging on it. "But, if you're good with all things academic, it's harder to tell. Some incredible minds have lost all concept of reality. Others have behaviour or stress disorders, like ADD or OCD. By contrast, some have problems not even related to the brain at all."_

_Ami looked her in the eyes with obvious difficulty. "That's what the tests were for. Mom knows there is a chance something could develop, particularly around this time in my life, so every now and again, she has me tested. The self-assessments analyse my psychological well-being; the blood tests are to check my metabolism's balanced. The EEG is a drill for epilepsy and the CT scan was to ensure the physiological stability of my brain – areas of stress, abnormal neurotransmitter activity, tumours..."_

_Mako still felt terrified. Ami switched off her doctor alter-ego, shining through with her gentle smile and ensuring tone. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm fine. It's…"_

"…Just a precaution," Mako muttered to herself. "Then why did you say I'd have been better off not knowing? You're acting weird – you weren't even reading! Doesn't that count for anything? None of it makes any _sense_!"

She stopped to punch a tree trunk in frustration, and closed her eyes, letting the physical pain overpower her feelings of confusion. She didn't need to look at her knuckles to know they were bleeding. "I may not know all your medical jargon," she murmured, "but I know you, Ami. And something isn't right."

* * *

_Shit._

Hino Rei lay in her bed, her arms wrapped stiffly around a sleeping Aino Minako. The thought repeated itself like a broken record, her mind paralysed from taking any steps to making sense of the situation. For as perfect as this scene was, it was far from ordinary. This had never happened before – she had never woken up in an actual embrace with her. Normally they would have rolled to opposite sides of the bed, or Minako would have gone back to her own room, or sometimes they would just go out…

Rei cursed herself, hugging the blonde's back tighter. This shouldn't have even happened. It had been days since her father had said his piece and she still hadn't found a moment to call off their casual arrangement.

_But, why not?_

A part of her couldn't help but ask. All they had done was lounge around the house, and Minako may have been in a _strange_ mood, but not a _bad_ one. There was certainly no reason why she shouldn't.

Yet, despite how often she kept telling herself that it wasn't a big deal, somehow it felt like it – she felt sick whenever she considered doing it, and her heart pounded like a sledgehammer. She would watch her carefree lover drift around the jinja, laughing at Rei's manga and growling when she lost at a Sailor V game, and wonder what it would do to her – wonder how badly a few simple words of rejection would hurt her.

"They wouldn't." Rei jumped at the sound of her own voice, still hoarse from sleep, and realise how intensely she must have been mulling over it. She panicked as Minako stirred, running a slender hand through that long, fair hair to ease her back into slumber. Then she leant over slightly, strengthening her grip on Venus and resting her chin on her shoulder, trying to ignore how perfectly they fit together.

But suddenly that feat became impossible, as the woman beside her did something to make the miko's heart stop. She released a sigh. A small, contented sigh where there used to be a satiated moan. She thought back on the past few days, on Minako's 'strange' behaviour – the way Minako stole glances at her, then looked away whenever she was caught. The way that, whenever Rei trapped her between her arms, she would lean back into the embrace, rather than duck out under her like before.

God, she was so hard-headed. Minako had fallen for her. And after realising that, it took only one more look at that angelic face to know that Rei was falling for her too.

Then an image of that face being injured flashed into her mind, and reality hit back hard. It was bad enough putting off an _affair_ to keep the bastard away, now she'd be isolating herself from a love finally requited? No, even better – a love requited, in her own_ house_! God, seeing her every day, and pretending to go cold to her – having to glare and snap her way back to solitude; watch those cerulean eyes grow watery and reproachful - it would tear her apart.

One thing became apparent: if the separation had to happen, she couldn't feel like this for Minako. Presently, her lover's continued squirming made it clear to Rei that her soothing tactics had failed. Blindly, she climbed onto Venus, smothering her collarbone with hot kisses to rouse her. Reluctant as ever to fully get up, Minako's first reaction to this was to push her off, only to find that Mars' weight wouldn't allow for it. She lay there for a few moments, distantly accepting the affection but not reciprocating, before asking the question that had been on the tip of her tongue all week.

"Why do you do that?"

Rei pulled her head away, closing her eyes. Then she sat up on the pretence of rubbing her temples, when really she used her hand's cover to hide the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

_Please, Minako. Don't do this to me. It's for your own good._

"Do what?" she sighed tersely.

Minako stared up at her, smiling unconvincingly. She had the same sad look in her eyes she used to have when she talked about Alan.

"Am I not good enough?"

Rei stared at her in utter disbelief, kicking away from her to flop to the edge of the bed. This was it. The conversation that would make or break their relationship - almost as important as a first kiss, though the way they had started out, she'd already blown that one. This was where she told Minako that of course she was good enough, and she was falling in love with her, and she wanted to give things a chance. But she couldn't. Because Dad had fucked everything up again.

"Rei?" Mars seemed stricken, so Venus softened her tone in order to get an answer she desperately needed. "Rei-Rei-?"

"Don't – _EVER _– call me that!" the brunette exploded.

She was under the full power of the miko's glare, but Minako didn't feel it. All she could see were more of Rei's barriers. She frowned.

"Fine!" She stalked to her own room to grab some clothes, and hurriedly began to dress. Rei's head was already a wreck; she honestly welcomed the few minutes alone she had been granted. As she tried to sift through the debris in her mind, she noticed the blonde reappear in the doorway.

"Why don't you come find me when you're ready to have a grown-up conversation?" she spat and stormed out of the shrine. Mars stared dazedly at the space where she had been, before a glint of sunlight on metal caught her eye. Approaching it with her remaining energy, she found it to be Venus' transformation pen.

Meanwhile, the two occupants of a grimy white van watched Minako run away.

* * *

That evening, Mamoru walked Usagi through the park. Chibi-Usa's staying with Hotaru since the fight was clearly stressing his girlfriend out; however, the extra time alone certainly provided more opportunities to pop the question. Watching the sun and moon appear at the same time, it had seemed appropriate to go out – watch a movie, eat someplace nice, take a stroll. A blanket of stars and a glowing full moon would have been ideal, but in summer it was far harder to attain without staying out – something Usagi's need for twelve hours sleep and Mamoru's desire to avoid dangerous situations (with either gangs or Usako's father) since his retirement from the hero profession, didn't really allow for.

They walked in silence. It was a rarity for his Usako to be so quiet, but Mamoru figured she was just a little down – maybe, knowing how alike they sometimes thought, because he hadn't asked her to marry him yet. Even if that wasn't the case, a proposal would probably cancel out whatever was wrong, and the future king of the world felt that after he did, the months to come would be bliss.

Now to the matter at hand. He didn't want to do anything too showy – it would be easier to guess. Arguably, the fact he was asking _Usagi_ meant that he needn't have worried; but given that romance was the only thing that usually occupied that odango atama of hers, it wasn't worth taking the risk. It had to be as spontaneous, as totally Mamo-chan, as possible.

_But what?_

Mamoru mulled over this for a considerable stretch of time, before realising with a start that their absentminded wandering was leading them back to their apartment.

Kicking himself, he realised it was now or never. Endymion looked over at Serenity, to find her gazing in the opposite direction, seemingly lost in thought.

_Okay. This has to be done carefully…_

He loitered slightly, missing a step to slow their pace. For the longest minute he had ever lived through, he did nothing, watching the dirt path turn into concrete beneath their feet. Then he nervously slipped his clammy hand out of his girlfriend's. Ironically, the fact that she had paid him no mind all the way here made things all the more easy for Mamoru, because thankfully she didn't notice him do it.

As he jogged forwards, pulling the ring out of his pocket and kneeling down with enough space between them for her not to just fall over him (as appropriate as it would have been for the couple, it really wasn't the time), he didn't notice Usagi's eyes sharpen. For around the corner, and into her direct line of vision, came the last group of people Mamoru needed to appear.

"Haruka…" Usagi murmured under her breath.

This was quite a shock for Mamoru, who, holding the ring case open and just about to look up at his future fiancée, was for some outlandish reason hoping she would say _his _name. He sweat-dropped, preparing to ask the dreaded question of why, before realising that Usagi had walked off completely and sweat-dropping some more.

The Outers and Chibi-Usa, meanwhile, had also been coming back from the movies, though for the sake of the two Tsukinos' peace of mind, it had mercifully been a different showing of a different film. For most teenaged girls, turning into their mothers was something that would creep up on them over middle age, but with Chibi-Usa the overwhelming similarities were already ridiculously apparent.

Of course, there were differences – half of which Chibi-Usa had made damned sure to create herself. For example, witnessing her space-case mother melt over romances like the one they had just seen had left Chibi-Usa with a surprisingly cynical view of such things. Besides, she was in love right now and it certainly hadn't happened anything like that – _some_ people had _real _obstacles to overcome, such as Mistress 9, Queen Neherenia and, most recently, Usagi. If the two characters in the story _really _had what it took to stay together, they would have talked through their petty misunderstandings and there wouldn't have been a movie at all. And that would have suited Chibi-Usa just fine.

By contrast, it was quite funny listening to how enthusiastically the normally serious Hotaru gushed about the movie. Then again, she had only had four or five years of this type of girly pastime, so she probably hadn't had time to grow tired of it yet. It did, at least, give the pair _something_ to bicker about – their golden couple reputation was becoming enough to compete with Haruka and Michiru's.

"Oh, come on! What kind of movie shows a couple getting to know each other over a week, then getting _married _at the end! It's just stupid!"

Haruka rolled her eyes at them and Setsuna laughed at the gesture. Then the racer turned her attention back to Michiru, who was regarding her engagement ring longingly.

She squeezed the bluenette's hand affectionately, causing the other woman to look up at her. Haruka's expression was deep and knowing, eyes sparkling with her usual charm.

"Soon."

Michiru smiled warmly and gave a single, sure nod in response.

At a groan behind them, the couple looked back at Chibi-Usa, then forwards in the direction of her gaze. There, charging towards them, was Usagi.

Haruka chuckled nervously. "If we live that long."

Usagi glanced over her daughter, who was wearing oversized black clothes that made her look positively gothic. The girl hadn't been home at all after the argument, so she had evidently wound up raiding her girlfriend's closet. Ever the grown-up, her mother resolved to blank her completely after surveying her, presently turning her attention to the older Outers.

"Do you approve of this?"

Haruka stared at her. "Remember who you're talking to."

Michiru noticed Mamoru approach and cut in, hoping the two of them could mediate. Putting an arm across Haruka, in doing so signalling her to be quiet, she interceded, "I understand you're upset, Usagi, but what do you expect for us to do?"

Unfortunately, the prince had little intention of helping the aqua-haired painter. As much as he approved of his daughter's choice of partner – Hotaru had proved several times that she would die to protect her, and that was good enough for him – he had to stay completely on Usagi's good side right now.

He came up behind Serenity, who felt his presence, but continued on undeterred. "I expect you to bring my daughter home. And I want you to forbid Hotaru from seeing her."

"Princess, Hotaru is an adult. We can't _forbid _her from doing anything," reasoned Setsuna.

"Exactly. Besides, separating them will only make them more determined." Haruka put an arm around Michiru. "We would know."

"Guys!" The group turned to see Rei skid to a stop in front of them. "Have you seen Minako anywhere?"

Michiru frowned in concern, slightly ashamed of being glad for the distraction. "No. Why, what happened?"

Rei looked away. "We had a fight this morning and she ran out on me. It's starting to get dark and she's still not back yet. I checked at Makoto's, but she's not there either. And Ami won't pick up."

The miko pulled out a transformation pen the others recognised to be Venus's. "She forgot this. I'm worried something's happened."

"You know her," assured Haruka. "She's probably staying out to punish you."

Rei scowled. "_Punish_ me? Why does everyone assume _I _started it?"

The others looked at their shoes.

"Whatever! I just really wish she wouldn't right now…" she growled.

Then she paused to take in the situation. "Hey, what are all you guys doing out together? Do the Inners not get invites anymore?"

Hotaru smiled awkwardly. "Just a dispute between the in-laws."

"Usagi wants to stop me going out with Hotaru-chan," Chibi-Usa explained. This was perfect. If anyone could shake Usagi down it was Rei.

"What?" Rei turned to her leader, who blushed and squirmed under her gaze. "Usagi, is this true? What's your problem with it?"

Chibi-Usa noticed the odango atama's odd behaviour and suddenly comprehended who her mother was 'settling' without. An idea began to form in her mind.

Meanwhile, Usagi herself struggled to construct anything coherent to say back to the priestess. "It… she's threatening the royal bloodline!"

"So? What are turkey basters for?"

Usagi pouted, showing a brief glint of her normal self. "Rei, don't try to distract me by asking cooking questions! I'm trying to have a serious discussion!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Okay," Chibi-Usa spoke up. "I get why you're so concerned about me being with Hotaru. So, give us a couple of months to prove to you that we're solid. If we break up at any point, you'll get what you want. If we don't, we stay together and you stop complaining." The young Tsukino stared at her challengingly, taking Hotaru's hand and ignoring her bewildered expression. "Deal?"

Usagi was clearly not thrilled about it. However, Mamoru, grateful for one of his daughter's rare compromises, had already answered for her. "Deal."

Someone's cell phone sang out Moonlight Densetsu, and everyone started digging in their purses and pockets. As fitting as it was for them to all have a Sailor Moon ring tone, it didn't change the fact that it was a really stupid idea.

Rei noticed her screen flashing and hit the Accept Call button so hard she nearly dropped the device completely. "Mina?"

"_Rei? I'm scared. I need you to come get me."_

"What?! What's wrong?! Where are you?!"

The others listened tensely to Rei's end of the conversation.

"O-… okay, it's alright, just stay where you are. I'm coming."

She hung up, turning to the others. There was guilt in her eyes.

"Minako's been attacked."

* * *

Wow, that was long. And posted faster than anticipated.

Couldn't resist the comedy with Mamoru – but on a more serious note, think of all the women in the Sailor Moon Universe who have said Haruka's name in totally inappropriate circumstances. Someone really should set up a charity for their poor boyfriends.

Updates will happen soon! R&R! Sayonara!


	7. Chapter Six

Hey guys. So, another week, another chapter. Or rather, five days of staring at a blank screen, and two days writing like a maniac.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon. STOP RUBBING IT IN!

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Six**

The last hour had been a blur.

At the time Minako's call came through, Mamoru and Usagi's place had been closest, so they, along with Setsuna for back-up, had accompanied Rei in finding Minako. Haruka and Michiru had walked Hotaru and Chibi-Usa home, but were ready and waiting if the situation got out of hand.

Rei doubted it. First of all, the fact that Minako had called her at all meant that whoever had attacked her had probably left already. Secondly, if the threat did remain, the miko knew that it was most definitely human. Although, after the bomb launched at Sailor V in England, it did beg the uncomfortable question of how bullet-proof reincarnated pre-mediaeval warrior princesses actually were.

Night had fallen upon them sharply during the drive. Mamoru's headlights shone over a road sign, only for it to disappear back into the darkness as he turned into the street. Rei held her breath – this was the road connected to the alleyway Minako had mentioned. Sure enough, they caught sight of a small figure, knees to her chest as she sat back against a wall. Her head flicked up as the vehicle approached, tear tracks illuminated by the beams.

Mars felt sick. It was Minako; her Minako... but somehow not the one she knew. She looked so broken, so vulnerable - nothing like her equal, her leader, the girl who had scolded her for immaturity only hours before.

Rei and Usagi flung open their doors before the car had even stopped, leaping out onto the pavement with transformation pens at the ready – two in Rei's case, as she clutched Minako's so hard it was a wonder it didn't draw blood.

Usagi had already rushed to Minako, uttering coos and whispers of comfort to the shell of her 'twin'. Sensing Setsuna dart past to check out the alleyway, Rei felt suddenly useless in either respect. She just stood there dumbly, limp as she stared down at her secret lover. Minako looked up at her. The miko could do nothing but gaze deep into those eyes, try to project all the emotions she couldn't show into a single gesture.

She didn't know if it had worked, but Minako's eyes hadn't left her from that point onwards; even when their oblivious princess sat between them in the car, there were dared glances and unbearable tension.

After a while, however, it became apparent that all the feelings that she was trying to flood into Minako were hitting a dam and diverting directly back into her chest. By the time they got to the hospital, Rei just wanted to scream or throw up or let blood or drill a freaking hole in her head, just to relieve the pressure. Just to stop herself from exploding.

It took a lot for Mamoru to coax Usagi away from her dear friend's bedside. It took more for Setsuna to put Rei there instead. The miko's voice-box and diaphragm were starting to seize up; her brain was frozen like D-point. Unlike with her performances at school, before hundreds of critical adolescent eyes, it seemed that the more time she had to prepare for this moment, the less ready she felt. Because there were no lines. There was just her, improvising with words from the heart - and that was a place Rei had pointedly chosen not to visit for a long time.

Suddenly, though, she was in the room, the curtain drawn around her. They were alone. She brought her eyes to meet Minako's, and the blonde smiled awkwardly at her. Neither of them knew where to begin. Rei subconsciously turned the Venus transformation pen over in her hand out of consuming nerves, before it caught briefly on her little finger and she remembered it. She scolded herself – she must have been carrying it out in the open ever since they got here.

Yet from her stupid mistake came an opportunity, and she walked on giving knees towards Minako, raising a hand in offering. The other woman initially took it to be peace; maybe even love. Her reaction to the gold stick, therefore, was mixed. On one level, she was infinitely relieved to have it back – she visibly strengthened upon seeing the device; the colour returned to her cheeks and she grew to a healthy adult from the frail little girl she had been before. But on another, there still seemed an edge of disappointment – like a huge part of her had been restored, but somehow not the _right_ part.

Rei knew. She had been able to see the box lid to that jigsaw puzzle ever since this morning. And she knew she had the pieces to complete it.

With that thought resurfacing in her mind, she allowed herself to forget why Minako was here; that she would be here again if they didn't stay apart. She climbed into the unfamiliar single bed, still half-kneeling on the unsteadying springs of the mattress, and put her arms around her.

Minako relaxed into the heat, clutching at Rei's clothes as she huddled to the comforting flame of her presence. She felt so safe. And in realising that, she finally burst into tears.

* * *

"Can you _BELIEVE _them?"

Hotaru sat on the bed, following her girlfriend's angry pacing with her eyes. Haruka and Michiru were downstairs, presumably waiting by the phone.

"They treat us like we're kids! God, I'm older than most of them were when _they _started fighting! Not to mention I have six years extra experience under my belt." She pouted and folded her arms. "They treat me like a kid. It's like having 'Chibi' in my name makes them forget I'm fourteen."

Appearing to have exhausted herself, she flopped into a wicker chair by the window. Hotaru hid a parental smile. Unfortunately, the more Chibi-Usa resisted the others' babying behaviour, the more immature she seemed. Even Saturn herself had learned to treat her many rants as temper tantrums.

Presently, the younger girl covered her face with her hands, muffling her words. "I shouldn't even _be_ 'Chibi-Moon', anymore." She sat up in sudden realisation. "In fact, I shouldn't still be Chibi-_Usa_! I am Tsukino Usagi - Sailor Moon! What, does there have to be a coming-of-age ceremony before _she_ becomes Neo-Queen Serenity?! She's already twenty! What the hell are they waiting for?!"

"Speaking of which," cut in Hotaru. She hadn't the patience to listen to an argument that had been played to death. If Chibi-Usa was spoiling for a fight with somebody, it might as well be constructive.

"As much as I appreciate you getting her off our case with that deal…" Hotaru paused. She could practically hear Ami chastising her irrationality, and tried her best to dress up her argument as being logical. "…Don't you think that putting that kind of stress on our relationship is going to jinx us?"

Immediately Chibi-Usa's eyes shone, scared and watery. To many, she would have looked like a cute baby deer in headlights. To Hotaru, she was more like Kermit caught with a smoking gun. Her eyes narrowed. There was warning in her tone:

"Chibi-Usa?"

The fuchsia-haired princess took a deep breath to begin, only to stall. She fidgeted with the frayed seams of the blanket over the back of her seat until she regained the nerve, but even then she refused to meet Hotaru's gaze.

"I didn't make the bet for us to win."

Hotaru stared. Chibi-Usa risked glancing at her, but looked away as if she was gazing into the sun. "Maybe I should give you a minute to absorb that," she whispered, half wondering, half matter-of–fact.

"Oh, believe me, Chibi-Usa, there aren't enough minutes in the world!" Hotaru yelled.

The younger girl raised her hands in defence. "Wait! I knew you'd react like this (she didn't – she had never heard Hotaru shout like that in her life) but hear me out okay?"

She explained Usagi's crush on Rei, careful to remind the curious, and irritatingly quite excited, Senshi that bumps in her mother's relationship with Mamoru would threaten her own existence.

"… Usagi is best friends with Rei; _I_ was best friends with _you_ before we got together. It's almost like I'm living her life for her, the way she always wanted to! So, if I show her that a relationship with a close girlfriend wouldn't work in _my_ case, it might encourage her to stay with Mamo-chan."

"Uh… that's great and everything, but did you forget the other side to that little bargain of yours? If we do as you say and fake a break-up, you agreed we'd stop seeing each other completely!"

Chibi-Usa blew a mocking raspberry. "Please! We continue our relationship, and don't let her find out about it. Everything was _fine _when you were just my dirty little secret." Upon seeing Hotaru's expression, Chibi-Usa hurried away from that area of discussion. "By the time we come out to her again, hopefully she'll have fallen madly back in love with Mamo-chan, or Rei will be in a relationship with someone else and she'll let go."

Hotaru frowned, now with scepticism. "You sure no-one else is just gonna take Rei's place?"

"Doubt it. Tsukino women don't just fall for anyone, you know."

Saturn raised her eyebrows teasingly. "Good to hear. But don't think for a second I'm gonna let that 'dirty little secret' thing slide."

Chibi-Usa shrieked as she pounced, trying to escape Hotaru's tickling fingers. By the time Michiru came up half an hour later to ask if they wanted supper, she found them asleep on top of the duvet. Her 'daughter' lay with an arm around her girlfriend, a stupid smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

It took a long time for Minako to calm down. Yet, despite the fact that the hysterical tears and hiccoughs had subsided over an hour ago, Rei still hadn't yet attempted to ask her what had happened in the alleyway. She had reasoned that this was because she didn't want to set the other girl off crying again, but if she answered honestly, it was because she wanted to stay like this with Minako for all the time they had left together – to just be.

At some point, she had sunk down into the bed beside her lover, and presently they lay in almost exactly the same position they had been in that morning. If Rei couldn't smell the sting of disinfectant in her nose, and her eyes could adjust to the starch white of the room, which reflected like snow in low winter sunlight, she would have believed that the day had started all over again – that she had been given a second chance.

Comforted by the scent of Minako's hair, she went over what she had to do. Given the circumstances, it suddenly seemed a better idea to just tell Minako about her father's threats – especially after tonight, since now her leader couldn't dismiss her warnings as paranoia.

Above all, it seemed to have hit Rei that the reason she had held back the information was because she had been too busy thinking about how this situation would affect her. So overwhelmed with the fear of loving and losing again, she hadn't truly considered how it would affect Minako. Minako deserved to know why this had happened to her. When the 'why me?' question posed by so many victims could actually be answered, it was a rare opportunity for closure – a chance to finally do right by her.

Before that, though, Rei needed to know what had happened. So saying a silent goodbye to heaven, she stroked Minako's back to wake her up; from daze or slumber, she hadn't bothered to check. "Mina?"

Venus grinned and moved back into the touch, eyes still closed. "Oh, so _you're_ allowed to use pet names for _me_ – just not the other way around." She tutted jokingly. "Double standards, Rei-chan."

"What happened?"

Minako froze. Her azure orbs opened, took in her surroundings, and she remembered again. After dozing, however, with Rei holding her and her own fingers still closed around the transformation pen, it seemed further way. She managed a watery smile that the brunette heard but didn't see as she stared hard at the ceiling.

"It's silly. It was so fast, barely anything happened. He just ran into me. He put his hand around my neck, and I went to transform, but I couldn't. He hissed something at me, but I was so scared I didn't catch it."

"Did he touch you?" Rei's grip tightened with these words, and Minako revelled guiltily in her concern.

"No. After he spoke to me, he went. I guess it was just a mugging."

Rei scoffed tearfully from outrage and endearment; partly at Minako calling it 'just' a mugging. Partly for Minako calling it a mugging at all.

The blonde noticed her do it. "What?" she asked naïvely.

"Mina, you still have your purse."

Venus was stunned. "What?"

She rolled over to check the single compartment of the bedside table. Sure enough, her handbag was there and, as she began to dig through it, so was everything of value inside it. Feeling the frantic movement of her lover, Rei turned to watch her do it until she saw something else. Through the tiny gap in the curtain, a hospital trolley was being rushed past them, carrying someone with a familiar blue bob of hair.

"Minako?"

"What?" she asked distractedly, still hunting through her possessions.

"Was Ami with you?"

Minako blinked and looked up. "Of course not. Why?"

Rei leapt from the bed, jerking her foot free of the bed sheets and tearing open the curtain.

"Because that… that was…" Rei stared in the direction the trolley had gone.

"I've gotta call Makoto!" she announced, grabbing her cell phone. "You'll be okay while I'm gone right?"

"Yeah, of course," replied the other girl, bewildered – even more so when Rei stopped to kiss her briefly on the forehead. Minako blushed, watching the miko dart off towards the exit.

* * *

'Nother cliffy, hehe. I'm a very bad person. Don't feel comfortable with how I wrote this, but I don't have the patience to do it again. R&R anyway. Sayonara!


	8. Chapter Seven

Hello, people! Got my AS results and I'm more than chuffed. But after all that stress, I'm hoping the absence of angst in my personal life won't show in this chapter… or the others… ;)

Also, I'm writing this instalment (other than because it's my mission) to commemorate the fact that this story has nearly twice as many reviews as its predecessors, despite having the same number of chapters (until now, that is – woo, new record!). I'm really grateful so many people have taken an interest; over the last few months of writing you guys have set me on a learning curve for future stories, and I'm eternally grateful for your input. Though you have no control over the storyline. That has been fixed from the start. Because as I have stressed time and time again, I am evil. And so are you, for letting me continue to reap doom upon our saviours' love lives and doing nothing to stop me.

But enough of the mushy crap and ranting. Go on, read, before I get all emotional.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ami and Rei heard her before they saw her. No set of heavy fire doors could compete with that speed, that strength, that storm of emotion. Jupiter turned a sharp corner, charging through the entrance to Ami's private room. She stood in the threshold, the double-hinged doors swinging in violent slow-motion. The white hospital walls backlit her, silhouetting her powerful form. Simultaneously, it illuminated the dimly lit room, shining over Ami's face where she sat on the bed. Makoto was shocked. She slammed the returning door with a wide palm, propping it open so she could see.

Ami's lip was badly split. Her right eye was black, and so swollen that she struggled to see through it. There was a cut where something had obviously connected with her cheekbone, and red scratches on her neck.

Mako sprinted to her side, an impressive feat with a wide leg-span in a tiny room, and Rei backed away from Ami in a burst of empathy for her taller friend. She experienced a vivid déjà vu of herself and Minako as she slipped into a shadowy corner, which grew darker still as the door was finally allowed to close.

When Makoto sat down and the young Mizuno could see her more closely, she could hardly believe her eyes: Mako was crying. Ami couldn't remember her crying once in all the years that she had known her – and she would have remembered this feeling. It was like being torn in two. Suddenly, the brunette wrapped a single, strong arm around her shoulders and held her against her chest, resting her chin on the top of the smaller girl's head. Ami was too stunned to stop her, so just let it happen, leaning into the embrace and ignoring the resurrecting hope in the pit of her stomach.

Jupiter's grip was tight, her heart a thundering wreck. Mercury watched the world sway gently left and right with the shaky rise and fall of her best friend's chest. With a sharp sniff, Makoto dropped her head; she crushed her lips to Ami's forehead, leaving them there to act as a fiercer hug. Her original intent had been to kiss her, but then she had remembered herself and acted barely in time to pass off the gesture as something else.

For a moment or two, Ami dozed happily under Makoto's infallible protection, until the latter stood abruptly, overcome with an inability to be still. The other two in the room knew exactly what the overprotective Senshi was thinking as she began to prowl the small room like the lone wolf she used to be. She turned to Ami, an angry hurt in her sharp jade eyes.

"Who?" Her words rang out in the silence. "Who did this?" The question came out as a demand. Makoto felt the fury burn her, steaming and scolding as she looked into Ami's deep oceanic orbs. Her voice broke. "I swear to God, I'll kill them."

"No!" Before she could think, Ami had already leapt to stand beside her, tugging her shirt to pull her back into a one-sided hug. It was almost as if the bluenette had taken out her compact supercomputer and scanned for Mako's Achilles heel, because Ami's plea was the only thing that could have stopped her right now. "You don't kill people Mako-chan. You're a good person. And it's time you knew the truth."

Mercury's hands slackened at the realisation of what she had to say aloud; Jupiter put her own hands over those slim, dextrous fingers, willing the smaller girl to never let go of her.

A suffocating silence filled the room. For Ami, it was like one of those horrible class presentations. The nerves built and built until finally she was up there, and now she had to spit the words out and get it over with…

"It was my father."

Rei stood up straight from where she had leant on the wall. Wow, _killer_ déjà vu. She glanced concernedly between Ami and Makoto, the latter of whom was positively taken aback.

Ami's expression turned sad, almost guilty.

"When I told you my dad was an artist, it was somewhat of an understatement." She paused, looking meaningfully into Mako's eyes. "He's an artistic genius. An IQ of 289. He passed his intellect on to me, but it may not be the only thing he gave me – his smarts came at a price."

Makoto began to understand, but was still unable to fully absorb it.

"It's called BPD – Borderline Personality Disorder."

Ami looked away again, looking grave. "It's known to be hereditary. So the tests I underwent aren't routine like I said they were – they were all looking for something specific – or rather, ruling out any other sicknesses which could cause behaviour similar to BPD.

"He's lived in a mental institute for most of my life. He tried to kill himself again a couple of weeks ago. I went to see him, but his moods were still highly changeable. He got inconsolably angry and… he lashed out."

Rei could barely believe what she was hearing. She wanted to stay and ask a thousand questions, but the look Mako and Ami shared made her feel like she had melded back into the wall or become a piece of furniture. No matter how much she wanted to reach out to one of her longest-known comrades, now was not the time.

Presently she watched the tall brunette's hands go limp. Her hands fell from Ami's and she stumbled backwards into the cheap, plastic visitors' chair.

Ami took two small, tentative steps towards her, hands suspended momentarily in the air as she ached for the lost contact. "So you can't hurt him. It's not his fault."

She needn't have said it; Makoto felt suddenly exhausted, like the energy had been sucked straight out of her. "What… what's going to happen to you?"

"Please, Mako-chan, don't panic. I haven't even had the results back yet. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to start scrutinising my every move; worry whenever I wasn't acting like myself. As much as anything, it wouldn't be necessary – the symptoms are so dramatic that it would be obvious I was developing the illness. Major mood swings, outbursts of anger, paranoia, suicide attempts, nothing in the realms of normality-"

"_Suicide?!" _Mako cried out, devastated. Ami knew immediately that her doctoral alter-ego had gotten the better of her. She closed the distance between them. Even when the brunette was sitting, she was only a head higher than her. She placed her hand on her shoulder, kneeling unnecessarily, until the distance forced her grip to slip down to Makoto's forearm, fingers inching back towards the other girl's hand. Mako watched them. The touch of her smooth, pale skin was normally so static that she would almost jump back from it, relish and yet avoid it. Now, however, it was an overwhelming comfort. She just wanted to melt into it.

"I shouldn't have said that," Ami remarked apologetically. Mako's head was bowed, hidden away from her. She finally grabbed the other girl's hand with a courage she could barely believe was her own. The brunette met her gaze with rarely revealed uncertainty.

"Nothing's conclusive," Ami murmured. "As far as I know, I'm not displaying any symptoms. Dad's actions just unnerved my Mom, and now she's making the most of a few favours from ex-colleagues for some peace of mind. So stop worrying."

Makoto hands moved to clutch Ami's again, looking down at her with an adoring, lopsided smile. "Never."

Then a long wedge of light shone over them, and as the door squeaked shut, they remembered Rei, and realised that she was gone.

* * *

Outside, walking without her usual purpose, the stunned miko slowly made tracks back to Minako's room. She had witnessed that touching moment with a pang of longing, an utter need for Minako, but this was compromised by a conflicting emotion that she would have been elated by under any other circumstances.

Mako had just proven that she would never give up on Ami. Rei immediately recognised that feeling, having been consumed with it as she had held the sobbing blonde in her arms. What had failed to dawn on her until now, however, was a wonderful, dreadful notion: Minako would never give up on her_,_ either.

Rei could explain to her why she had been hurt, force her to agree to separate, but Minako was still Minako. Not only did love drive her to the ends of the earth, but she actually saw the danger in romance as a welcome challenge; to her, obstacles were just a test of two people's feelings for one another. And considering Minako's bad luck in previous relationships, and how perfect they were for each other in their present one, it became clear that explaining things to Minako would only make her more determined – possibly more determined than she had ever been before. It could even get her killed.

"What's going on?"

Rei suddenly found herself where she was supposed to be. It was a shame; she had hoped for a few moments to compose herself; to simply to watch Minako, feel that loving gaze on her for longer, before it became wounded, reproachful; even loathing.

However, she hadn't had the time to calm down, caught dead in the middle of turmoil. As such, she ignored the blonde's question completely; she was pale, drowning in things she didn't want to say. She choked on the words, then spat them out as her conscience thumped her hard on the back.

"We can't do this anymore."

Minako's concerned frown deepened in confusion – everything had been fine when she left… why had she changed so suddenly?

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I-… do I need a reason?" Rei snapped. "It was just a bit of fun, and now it's time to stop it before we get too involved. It was a mistake from the start."

"You don't believe that?!" Minako jumped to her feet, eyes growing wide with shock. Rei felt them searching hers for truth. She didn't blink, looking directly back into the blue, and said firmly, "Yes, I do. I'm breaking up with you, Mina, that's all there is to it."

Minako's scoffed bitterly, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. "I thought you said there was nothing _to_ break up."

Rei spun away, her own slip of the tongue jarring her, the effort of not crying taxing on her emotions. Nonetheless, she battled on through, managing a cold, cruel tone. "I suggest you find somewhere else to stay for a while. I don't want this to be any more awkward than it already is."

She stepped back towards the curtain. Before she left through the thin gap, she clung to the coarse green fabric in a moment of weakness and stopped. But it was too late to change anything now. "Goodbye, Minako."

As she walked away, she heard a quiet sob escape the blonde as she broke down. The sound echoed in her mind all the way through the corridors; a nagging, torturous reminder that she was a bitch and a coward, and that they were both alone and she had made it so – a fate she deserved, but her best friend did not.

Out, damn spot. Soon she was running from her guilt, moving past the turning heads of the curious but clueless, and then she was outside. It took only that blast of cool, summer night air for her to be free – her pride, her only friend, once again bubble-wrapped by solitude. In her mind she was six years old, alone and crying in her room after her mother's funeral, before the well of suppressed feelings finally collapsed, and she was shot through with a gaping hole even bigger than the one she had felt back then. She fell to her knees, clutching an unfamiliar organ to the left of her chest, silent tears streaming down her face as a pain hit her like no other. She began to wrack with the tears, with the horror of what she had done to both of them, and whispered a name into the night:

"Mina-chan…"

* * *

See? _That_ wasn't a cliff-hanger. Eheh, well, not one with _quite_ so much immediacy, at least… So, what do you think? R&R, everyone. You know I love ya! Sayonara!


	9. Chapter Eight

Hey, guys. Just to let you know, I'm back in the hellhole… eheh, I mean, _college_, this Monday coming, and it's going to be a stressful year, so these updates will slow down. I apologize for making you so accustomed to speedy posts – I really should have weaned you off them, shouldn't I? Oh well, it's too late for that.

But, I know what you're thinking: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_The two of them set down their brooms side by side and sat on the decking of the jinja. The disturbed dust hung in the air, the deep scarlet sunrise translucent as it glanced off it; a rose-tinted world ablaze. It cast a crimson chalk glow over the outline of Hino Rei, the sun reflected in her eyes; it made the endless purple midnight within appear guided by a blood red moon. However none of this - in fact, nothing at all - truly lit up that chiselled face like the miko's own serene smile._

_The blonde had never seen her so at peace, nor had she felt that way herself. Then with a leap of the heart, her silent observations were cut short as the miko turned to look directly at her, faint smile changing. One of her full lips turned upwards in a smirk, mischief in her eyes, fine eyebrows levelling as they always did when the chief wind-up merchant had fully thought out one of her plots._

_The other girl was ready to resist whatever it was, albeit falsely – she always seemed to play the masochist in this relationship. But she was blown away completely by what Rei said next:_

"Marry me."

Usagi blinked Rei's face away to find Mamoru kneeling in front of her, a huge, loving smile gracing his male-model features. She looked up and around her, her sapphire orbs taking in the hospital corridor; she remembered Minako, crash-landing to reality far more brutally than she usually did. The thought of the other blonde was enough to make Usagi want to just get up and go to her, her boyfriend's question somehow paling in comparison, if, indeed, it had registered at all. As consequence of this, Usagi reacted to the proposal more as an inconvenience than a serious issue.

"What?"

"Marry me," Mamoru repeated simply.

The annoyance travelled from her temples to her tone. "Mamoru," the use of his full first name should have struck a chord in him, but it seemed to go over his head, "do you really think this is the time?"

"No," he admitted. His usual patience and reason, the pinnacle for her faith in him, was tinged with disappointment. "But all the _good _times I've tried to do this, something else has always gotten in the way."

_In the way…? _Usagi frowned in concern and wonder.

"I'm sick of waiting," he continued. "All I want is to be with you, for the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives…" Usagi echoed aloud distractedly, looking away from him.

"Yeah. As much as I wanted it to be perfect, I've realised that it doesn't matter how I do it, or where – what matters is that it gets done."

For a second, Motoki's sister, Unazuki, flashed through Usagi's mind, her talk of first kisses and right moments. Surely Mamoru knew how much gestures like that mattered to her? She closed her eyes for a moment, tried to picture him without looking at him.

Suddenly he wasn't as romanticised as he used to be. She could visualise the flaws in his skin, his irritating habits, all the times he had hurt her in the past. The reason they had even come together – as young, impulsive lovers in a distant era; a short-lived, whirlwind relationship stopped by Beryl before it could flourish – seemed to dangle on a thread. Just because their past selves were in love at the time, it didn't mean their relationship would have lasted, or been happy – and so it was definitely not justification for an eternal relationship now. Besides, after centuries of spiritual evolution and reincarnation, how could they guarantee they were still right for each other?

Maybe the only reason they were going to stay together until the thirtieth century was because she had truly wanted to believe in that destiny. Ignorance had indeed been bliss.

Guiltily, she thought of Chibi-Usa – she could not imagine a world without her. Then she thought of all the other, different children she could have had in alternate futures – how was it right that she didn't mourn them not coming into existence? Besides, as the only man to live as long as she, maybe she and Mamoru could reunite anyway at a later time – potentially, her daughter's existence was not lost; maybe not even postponed – this could be meant to happen.

With a jar of the heart, she looked back on her argument with Chibi-Usa – only the last but one time she had seen her, and the time a few hours ago hadn't been much better. She remembered the challenge in her eyes, her unrelenting convention of picking fights with her, or criticising her, or teasing her, or coolly ignoring her and sticking her nose up.

Usagi suddenly wanted to believe something that she had wished so hard wasn't true only months before: with the mounting capabilities of genetic science… what if Chibi-Usa was Rei's all along?

"So… will you?"

Usagi looked at him, but couldn't quite snap out of her odd daze. This was a defining moment – after all, how often did a relationship survive a turned down proposal?

It was funny. If she could have stood facing the heat of being with Rei for more than a few minutes that day, the miko might have told her all about her own epiphany of a similar critical moment, when Minako had asked her that dreaded question that morning:

_Am I not good enough?_

More than that. If Usagi could have coped with being around the person she was considering giving up everything for, she might have discovered Rei's relationship with Minako and not given up anything at all. But she hadn't. She hadn't said more than two words to her best friend in weeks.

_Absence makes the heart…_

And now, seduced by the unknown and yet familiar, where she had tired of routine and predictable comfortableness, Usagi stood on leaden legs that her muscles trembled to support.

"Gomen, Mamoru."

* * *

"… As long as she's alright. Thanks for calling, Setsuna… No, I won't have to tell her - she's been sat right beside me, hanging on my every word." Haruka sat in the living room with the phone to her ear, looking at the relieved Michiru automatically upon her mention. Her grin widened as Setsuna finished her sentence. "You're right, Michiru _always_ hangs on my every word, but roses aren't dropping from the ceiling like they usually do so I'm assuming her mind has risen from the gutter on this occasion."

If Michiru were a smaller person, or an Inner, she would have wrestled the phone off her in a play fight, or thrown a cushion at her. As it was, however, she was an adult, and had consequently discovered how to apply these revenge tactics to less child-friendly objects and situations. Haruka learned, or as was probably the case, _re_learned this unfortunate fact as a pair of Setsuna's fabric scissors stopped sharp a millimetre from her jugular.

Gratingly calmly, she continued the conversation unfazed. "Anyway, I should go. Goodbye, Setsuna."

Finally, she took the phone from her ear and stared at it broodingly, before pressing the end call button. The unbroken monotonous beep that followed was quiet and irritating. Then she turned to Michiru, a small smile on her face. She watched her flip the scissors around, holding the blades together in her fist. The danger was over, then.

"What?" the blonde asked teasingly. She placed the phone back in its holder and the beep stopped abruptly, leaving a heavy silence over the room.

Michiru raised her eyebrows and pouted slightly.

"I thought the marriage vows stated that _you _were supposed to 'worship' _me, _not the other way around."

"And I will – when _you_ agree to 'obey'me."

Haruka grinned and leaned back into the sofa. "But we both know that will never happen. So always consider me to be slightly out of your reach."

"I do."

There was a tense silence. Haruka turned to Michiru nervously, alarmed at the unexpected change of tide, only to see the usual seductive smile on her face. Knowing her partner too well, though, she knew that the expression was hollow this time.

"The wind shakes up the sea, but I'm not sure how much the ocean can offer in return. Sometimes I wonder if I'll be able to keep you in one place at all."

With her sandy hair, boyish demeanour and troubled tone, Haruka's cute frown made her look strikingly like an older version of Shingo. If Usagi were here, she would almost have expected 'no baka' to follow Michiru's name:

"Michiru-chan!"

The –chan was deliberate; so rarely used. They so often toyed with each other, the racer pointedly neglected to use stronger terms of affection for fear of making them meaningless. Michiru closed her eyes against the well of emotion and pressed on. There was something she had to say.

"If there comes a time when you don't think you can go through with it… tell me. If I must be humiliated, I want to do it in private."

A thud and a squeal sounded upstairs, and both women turned their attention to the ceiling as if Chibi-Usa would come straight through it. Michiru rose on the pretence of checking on the young couple – unnecessary for the event's commonplaceness – and grabbed a hold of the door handle.

"The waves make the air misty and humid." Michiru stopped at her fiancée's words. "They blind it. Sometimes their effect is so strong, they make it hard to breathe."

Haruka uncrossed her legs and stood. Michiru turned around to look at her as the tall blonde continued.

"But the sea's biggest gift to the wind… is that it allows itself to be shaken at all."

There was yet another pause. A seldom-spoken 'I love you' was threatening to slip out, when suddenly a high-pitched scream sounded above them, followed by Hotaru's terrified voice:

"Chibi-Usa?! What's wrong? _Chibi-Usa-chan_!?"

The women exchanged another look, filled with an emotion quite different from before, and Michiru wrenched the door open, Haruka hot on her heels.

* * *

"Sayonara, Haruka."

Setsuna hung up and returned her cell to her handbag. Reluctantly trusting Rei to deal with the situation, she had elected to keep her distance, ultimately taking up her usual post of informing the others. It was, after all, the responsibility of someone less… emotionally involved.

In doing so, she had drifted far enough away into the darkness to speak freely – although the attack on Minako didn't appear to have been launched by anything supernatural, it was no doubt going to be a raised and heatedly discussed point in a conversation with her fellow Outers.

Presently, she walked resignedly back down the sloping car park, guided by the eye-assaulting artificial lights. What she saw, however - a mess of black hair, washed out rather than shining under the white fluorescence like it normally would – made her stop for a second. The miko, whom Setsuna had secretly and bitterly begun referring to as 'the younger model', looked up at her, violet eyes dull and puffy, her monstrous pride livid to reside in a shell so beaten.

She had been crying. And she wasn't with Minako.

That summed everything up for Setsuna. It riled her to see someone so much better embraced in the group, giving up happiness for something the Time Senshi could see clearly etched on her blotchy face – cowardice.

She glared at Rei, almost scowling.

_I gave you a chance. I sent you into that room to make her happy, and you blew it. Well, I refuse to spoon-feed you anymore, Hino. You don't deserve her._

A flick of dark green hair and the intense, judgemental mauve orbs were gone. Rei could _drown_ in her self-pity for all she cared. The automatic doors seemed to part more out of fear than function as the oldest Sailor Senshi strode through, ready, as always, to deal with the fallout of fools' actions.

She barely noticed Usagi run past her in the opposite direction, nor Mamoru's stunned expression a couple of corridors down. She didn't sense Chibi-Usa's increasing pain with every step Usagi put between herself and Endymion. All that mattered was Minako.

And here she was – the blonde's cubicle. Setsuna hesitated for a moment, unsure how to knock on fabric, then dismissed the idea, simply calling softly through the thin material:

"Minako?"

She gauged it sufficient warning and slipped through, to find younger girl fully dressed, fidgeting shakily with her belongings. When she appeared, Minako looked up, acting as if she had been caught in a crime. She seemed even more jumpy and broken than before – like whatever the assailants hadn't done, Rei had returned to finish off. It was almost like she had been raped emotionally, her deepest, most precious desires shot down and stolen - taken by force. Setsuna smiled kindly.

"Where you going?"

No questions or chastisements – that was a relief.

"Um… actually, Setsuna… I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while."

Only saying this made her burst into tears. Setsuna rushed to hold her in her arms, and Minako realised how much she felt like a child around their communal mother figure. She was allowed to be weak, something that had been denied her for seven long years.

"She just changed so suddenly!" Minako nuzzled tearfully into her, and Setsuna nodded understandingly in response. "What happened? Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough?"

_Am I not good enough?_

But this time, it was Setsuna. There was enigma, but no lies, no reason to reject her. And so she filled in the gaps that Rei could not.

"Of course you are! You didn't do _anything_ wrong! We all know that Rei just works in mysterious ways. Sometimes they're_ so_ mysterious that they circle back around to bone-headed."

Minako managed a weepy laugh. The older woman was glad to have caused it.

"You're a wonderful person, Minako. You're sweet and funny and a good leader. There are plenty of people out there who would appreciate you far more than Hino Rei."

"Yeah?" Minako asked sceptically. "Name one."

Setsuna smiled to herself.

_Meioh Setsuna._

She pulled away, holding the blonde's shoulders.

"Come on. Let's take you home."

Minako grabbed her transformation pen without looking at it and the two of them headed out through the curtain.

What they failed to notice was the dry, orange liquid that had seeped from the golden stick onto the bedside table. With a life of its own, it oozed off the wooden surface and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Usagi free to pursue Rei? Setsuna free to pursue Minako? Michiru in doubt and Chibi-Usa in jeopardy? And congealed Tango on the move?

I guess I haven't provided many answers, because I'm sure you're _still_ asking…

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?!

Anyway, better book it. Sayonara, my wonderful readers! R&R!


	10. Chapter Nine

To think this started out as an L-Word-esque excuse to use as many pairings as possible. My need for character development has saved all of us and… well, effectively doomed all of the Senshi. Don't worry! They'll figure it out!

Of course, not right now. That would ruin all my fun.

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Nine**

She felt silly out here on her own, like a child after a tantrum. Setsuna had that effect on you – at least she did on _Rei_ these days, with her stripping, critical gaze.

Her sigh came out as a huff as she struggled to recompose herself.

Something about the look in Setsuna's eyes bothered her. It was like the older woman had some kind of expectation of her – ridiculously high, yet hushed and somehow hateful, like a disapproving in-law or an arch-rival.

From that glare, Rei had the feeling that the time she had been granted for something had expired. From the fact that it was Setsuna delivering it - wiser, stronger, and all-around better than the miko - she got the impression that the time designated was not so much an equal opportunity as it was a head start, a handicap she had failed to take advantage of, and she bitterly resented the notion that she needed one. Yet simultaneously, she felt uneasy. She felt there was somewhere she should be, some event she should intervene in.

She stood and dusted herself off, angrily wiping her wet eyes with her arm. That was it. She wanted to find out what the hell Pluto wanted from her.

Mars stalked towards the doors. Then she stopped, consumed with the belief that she had made her bed without Minako, and now she must lie in it. The motion detectors still caught her, however, and the doors parted, silently but tauntingly awaiting her.

Thankfully her decision was taken from her hands, however, as Usagi appeared on the other side.

"Hi, Rei-chan," she greeted almost breathlessly. Admittedly she had been looking for the brunette frantically for a good few minutes whilst trying desperately not to bump into Mamoru again, but it was actually seeing the miko that had winded her so.

"Hey, Usagi-chan."

The blonde smiled a big, dopey smile. It almost seemed too big to Rei, bordering on inappropriate considering where they were and why; but then again, she herself was so miserable that maybe she would have felt that way about anyone right then.

"What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Minako?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Rei responded rhetorically, to find the guilt she felt inside plain on Usagi's face. "Never mind, I'm sorry. She and I had an argument again. So I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Oh…" Usagi looked disappointed, her pretty blue eyes falling to the floor. Then as usual she snapped straight back out of it, bouncily asking, "Mind if I walk you?"

"I… sure. But aren't you going back with Mamoru?"

Usagi fidgeted. "Uh…"

Aware that she had said the wrong thing again, Rei waved off the answer. "It's okay. You don't need to explain anything. I'm just glad for the company."

_Was_ it a lie? A part of her desperately wanted to be left alone at that moment, but another knew how often she got her way and how little it benefited her. Perhaps it was time to break the cycle. Besides, Usagi was the one person who wouldn't pass judgement on her, other than…

Rei stopped herself before she could turn on the waterworks again. Admittedly it was far easier now someone else was here. Her pride acted as her floodgates.

Suddenly she realised they had started walking, and that she was being unsociable again. She wanted to break the ice properly after a couple of weeks without really talking with her best friend, but she couldn't actually think of anything to say. It used to be so easy, but now all the secrets she was keeping – she wasn't even sure why she bothered keeping them anymore – hung over her, making it hard to think of anything else.

She looked across at the other girl, who was alarmingly quiet and thoughtful.

At least one good thing had come from this, though – from what she could tell, her feelings for Usagi had changed. She still loved her deeply, but now it was just as her princess, her best friend, almost her kid sister, rather than the mess of desperate, romantic feelings she had felt before.

The silence continued for most of the way there, until finally she resolved to use a different, tried and tested tactic. She casually leaned in closer to Usagi, nudging her with a shoulder butt.

It was only light, but its unexpectedness sent Usagi falling flat on her ass.

"Rei-chan!"

The tone came as a warning. Rei's grin, an expression she had desperately missed over the last twenty-four hours, spread over her face.

Usagi swung her foot out, taking the miko's legs out from under her. Rei hit the ground, blinking in disbelief. "Somehow it seems wrong that the princess of love and justice thought and acted the quickest in her life… for revenge."

Usagi pouted. "Shut up!"

"…On a fellow Senshi."

"Hmph!"

"Now come on, out with it." Rei got up and held a hand out for her friend. Usagi grabbed it grumpily, and she pulled her to her feet with a groan, "Fat-ass."

"Hey!"

Rei ignored her. "What's up?"

"I thought you said I didn't have to tell you?!"

"Well, yeah, because I thought you'd crack in a couple of minutes!"

They started walking again, the atmosphere far better than before. Rei's hands dropped from her jeans pockets to her sides, and she edged a little closer – Usagi could feel her body heat now. She blushed furiously.

"Besides, that was when I thought it was minor – but it's gotta be serious if you aren't chattering away like a spider monkey."

"You weren't talking either!"

"That's because I'm me!" she retorted. "So…?"

"…Okay." Usagi gave in. "It's just that… you're a miko, right?"

"You've been hanging out at Hikawa for over six years, but I'm glad it's finally sunk in."

"No, I mean… with your… expertise…" she said uneasily. "If something is 'meant to be'… do things tend to keep… getting in the way?"

"Uh…" Rei mused. Something about the way the miko imparted wisdom was captivating – majestic like she was a deity in her own right. Indeed, whenever Usagi tried to picture her friends as their royal past selves, Rei was always the easiest to place.

"I don't know. There are often obstacles to overcome in our lives… but my feeling is that destiny always gets its own way in the end."

"What if the person whose destiny it was… wanted to change it themselves? What happens then?"

Rei stopped her, seizing her arm. She looked concerned. "Usagi… is this a Senshi thing?"

"What? No! No, of course not!" the blonde assured her quickly.

"It's kind of more about … you."

Rei frowned in confusion, but before she could ask why, Usagi had wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss.

At first she didn't respond, frozen in shock. But then she found herself reciprocating, remembering the last person she had done this with and how much she wanted to have it all back. She would have given anything, anything else, but not Minako herself.

As she wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist, she knew that something was missing – perhaps the heat and the rivalry; the empowering feeling of an equal partnership.

By contrast, this kiss was filled with love in its purest form – it was like drinking undiluted alcohol or eating chocolate that was one hundred percent cocoa. Too much of a good thing could be lethal – and she didn't want to be floored by crushes anymore. Usagi used to make her feel like she was an awkward teenager again, and it was a giddy, painful, all-consuming state that was hard to withstand. Not to mention Rei felt that she would never be deserving of Usagi, because _she_ wasn't innocent – she could never deliver the same kind of love in return.

But despite knowing that, one crazy, selfish, hideously cruel thought flashed through her mind as she tore her lips from Usagi's, grasping her hand as she led her, hurried and giggling, back to the jinja:

_She'll do._

Funny how the tables can turn…

* * *

It was strange that the lights were all on, but they crept in anyway – by this point it was past four in the morning.

Setsuna had a supporting arm around Minako's back, both their bags over her opposite shoulder and the key in her hand as she tugged it out of the lock.

"Michiru? Haruka?" she called in a whisper.

A scream. The two Sailor leaders exchanged a panicked glance and dropped their belongings. They ran upstairs, transformation wands at the ready.

Somewhere, Hotaru was delivering soft coos of comfort, but more pronounced were the disquieted mutterings on the landing. As they rounded the corner they saw the worried faces of Michiru and Haruka. The two Outers faced them, looking grave.

"It's Chibi-Usa."

It took only that for the oldest Senshi to charge straight between them, into Hotaru's room. Saturn was holding Chibi-Usa, pale and frightened as her girlfriend convulsed in pain.

"Small Lady!" Setsuna cried, dashing to her side. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere!" she whimpered feebly.

Haruka turned to Michiru. "I'll get Mamoru."

She strode out of the room, taking her cell out of her pocket. She pressed it to her ear, thundering back down the stairs, but like Usagi's, Mamoru's phone went straight to voicemail. They were probably still at the hospital. She rolled her eyes in frustration, shoving her feet into her shoes.

Back in the bedroom, Michiru heard the door slam, then turned her attention back to Setsuna.

"She's been like this for a while." The bluenette's lyrical voice came out strong and serious. "We were just about to call you."

On an instinctive mothering impulse, Setsuna put her hand to the teenager's forehead to check for a fever. There was a sizzling sound; she shrieked and yanked it away, cradling her palm as it blistered and smoked.

"Oh my God!" Minako shouted the words involuntarily, the smell of burning flesh making her eyes tear.

"That hasn't happened to any of us!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"That's because it's _time _energy – she's falling into a rift."

Michiru's eyes grew wide. "A flaw in the timeline?"

"How do we fix it?" demanded Minako. She seemed so determined and mature as a leader, but it was sweet how straight-forward she still took these situations to be.

"We can't – not yet." Setsuna met their gazes. "It's a delicate process. If we go into this blindly we could make it ten times worse. We need Serenity or Endymion – whatever's going on must have something to do with them."

The tension visibly left Michiru and Minako, feelings of uselessness taking them over.

Hotaru felt Chibi-Usa clutch onto her, now barely conscious. She tightened her grip on her protectively. "So… we wait."

* * *

Yeah, I wrote most of this in a day, hehe. It probably shows :( Also, sorry there's no more Ami/Makoto! I was going to, but then I realised it didn't fit in with the chronology, so I can't…

Oh yeah. False college alarm, it turns out – not actually going back till next Tuesday. I was only actually in for Monday morning to re-enrol and give my timetable to my psychology lecturer so he can figure out how to merge his original four classes, in different time slots, into ONE.

I laugh. And I leave. Love you, guys!


	11. Chapter Ten

I genuinely have nothing to say.

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Ten**

Conscience.

It keeps us from doing a lot of hurtful and regretful things. It guides us in a way that common sense and fear of punishment never could.

And at that moment, it stood between the union of Hino Rei and Tsukino Usagi. It stopped Chibi-Usa from fading away. It spared Chiba Mamoru's heart. And it left a small glimmer of hope in Aino Minako's fight for love.

The art of slowing things down while remaining in fast-forward was a tricky one. Rei cursed Minako in a mix of affection and ire for making her so used to this - sex was such an autopilot these days that now it was a struggle to find the manual or the moronic Microsoft paperclip to tell her where the hell the off button was. Also, between the run to the jinja and her rising doubts, the terrible mistake she had been trying so hard to make was getting harder and harder to pass off as an accident.

Presently she had managed to get away from Usagi, now locked within the safety of the bathroom. She sighed. Her echo came back tinny. Something about bathrooms was sobering. Perhaps because they were the only place in a party where you could drown out the music and the smoke and everyone else – clear your head.

Rei shivered. The constant human contact was gone. Now she felt cold; alone. The pain in her heart came back. It was only a dull sensation, but the sheer emptiness of it made her hurt far worse in a different way, and she couldn't help but wonder why it had no medical name. After all… half of her was missing.

She smiled sadly.

"Gomen, Minako-chan. Everything I do seems to hurt you more."

She jumped as Usagi knocked on the door, against which she happened to be leaning: "Rei-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hai!" she yelled back. "Stupid Odango…"

"I heard that!"

She huffed, yanking the door open and kissing the blonde full on the mouth once more.

_Time to get this over with…_

* * *

"Has anything happened between you two that could have caused this?"

Mamoru didn't look at Setsuna, the rest of the Outers, or even Minako. His eyes remained on his daughter. By this point she was unconscious and feverish. He just frowned, stroking her long, fuchsia hair continuously as if the very act of it would save her.

"I proposed to Usako earlier."

His jaw clenched in an effort to stop his lip from quivering.

"She turned me down."

Setsuna nodded in silent understanding. Haruka and Michiru exchanged a glance, quite possibly imagining what such a rejection would have done to their own relationship.

"Do you have any idea where she is now?"

"She's not at Kenji and Ikuko's, and she wasn't at home either. I went back and waited for her."

Setsuna looked at Haruka. "Try calling her cell again."

Hotaru and Mamoru tore their eyes away from Chibi-Usa to watch Haruka pace again, phone to her ear once more. After a few long moments, the racer dropped it to her side and turned to Setsuna. Minako watched their gazes meet, hugging her knees where she sat on the floor. It seemed even Uranus looked only to Pluto when the going got tough.

"It's still off. I say we go find her!"

"Use your head!" Setsuna snapped. Minako and Hotaru flinched. Setsuna had never lost her cool before. "We need to choose a time when she's most likely to change her mind about Mamoru-san! Do you really believe she'll be in the best mood at this hour? And barely any time after she made her choice in the first place?"

Haruka found her voice rising. "But if she knew about Chibi-Usa-"

"To make a decision like this, she probably already knows. She's just choosing to ignore it." Setsuna voice lowered in dark resignation. "Throwing the fact in her face will just push her further away. Even if she _did_ reconcile with him, it would be based upon guilt; their reunion would be too short-lived to guarantee Small Lady's existence."

Haruka was ready to argue, but Michiru put a hand on her shoulder. She slumped reluctantly.

"As much as I hate to say this… Small Lady can wait a few more hours, if it can completely guarantee her survival."

"But she's suffering!" Saturn cried out. "Doesn't that count for anything?!"

"Of course it does! But she's a strong girl! And she may be hurting, but at least she's still here." Her eyes pierced Saturn's meaningfully. "Do you really want to consider the alternative, Hotaru-chan?"

The Senshi of Silence became quiet once more as she pondered a world without Chibi-Usa – or worse, a world where she hadn't known her at all. Where she couldn't even mourn her.

"My decision is final," Pluto announced definitely. "We stay here."

* * *

She couldn't think… just feel.

Usagi felt Rei's lips on her collarbone, moving achingly slowly up to her jaw line. She moaned. This was not what she had expected of the miko. Fast and furious had always sprung to mind. She made a mental note to modify her daydreams, before realising that she didn't need daydreams at all anymore, and sunk back into the sensation.

Her hands drifted to Rei's jeans, but for the thousandth time were removed, pinned above her head by the wrists.

She gave a mental curse of exasperation, but was quickly returned to cerebral paralysis by the realisation of being so… vulnerable.

Rei stared deep into her eyes, seeming to drink in the sight of her almost predatorily.

It was different from what she was used to – the romance and gentleness. It was good because it was bad; because it was wrong.

_Wrong?_

_Because it's… wrong?_

Rei kissed her again forcefully.

_So what's… right?_

She felt Rei's fingertips trace down her body.

…

…

…

_I…_

"I can't!" she sat up abruptly. "I can't do this!"

Rei fell away from her, hands thrown out to keep herself upright. "And why not?" she asked expectantly. There was a strange, knowing smile on her face, like a science teacher gaining an explanation from a student.

"Because I still love Mamo-chan!" Usagi admitted in a wail.

There was silence. Then Mars dropped onto her back, hands behind her head.

"Finally!"

Rei tilted her head to face her. "I was starting to think I'd have to go all the way."

Usagi blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Whatever's going on with you and Mamoru… it's gonna get better. You two are solid. I wanted to just slap you and tell you that, but I figured there was going to be some cosmic, moral reason to let you realise it on your own."

She put up Minako's victory hand sign and grinned apologetically. "Gomen for deceiving you, Odango Atama."

"No, that's… that's okay. Urgh! What's _wrong_ with me?"

"_Nothing's_ wrong with you, Usa! You're just out of that faze where love dominates your every move. Now you've woken up and Mamoru's a permanent part of your life, and you've realised that you don't feel totally complete."

"But I should!"

"Of course you shouldn't! If becoming whole were as easy as falling in love, no-one would have any drive. You need other things – like a career, or hobbies, or kids. A partner _should_ push you to believe there's more to life than just what you have – it's how you'll become Queen Serenity. Training yourself, growing, becoming a leader… those traits don't just appear overnight. They take a lot of effort. You shouldn't think that Mamoru should be your everything, Usagi – he should be your team-mate, like us, someone you work with to become better."

Rei stopped suddenly. Then realisation broke onto her face.

"So it _is_ a Senshi thing…"

Usagi frowned. "What do you mean?"

The miko grinned and pointed at her animatedly. "I've figured you out, Odango!"

Usagi frowned. "You know, I think you're spending way too much time with Minako."

"…Not anymore…" Rei muttered.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"Oh, it… it doesn't matter." Her grin had been reduced to a weak smile. Then she wiped the look completely, closing her eyes and pouting thoughtfully in an omniscient expression. "So, you're problem is that you've never had to deal with a normal, boring day-to-day relationship before. You've always had to fight for each other, protect each other. Now there's no-one left to fight. You miss the thrill, the challenge, the struggles to overcome… but you didn't want some bad-boy to take you for a ride…"

Rei rolled over onto her stomach, raising her eyebrows slyly. "So who better to fixate on than me? I'm you're best friend, so there's a lot of trust, and we argue all the time – even without youma we'd never be short on drama. Plus, the added issue of me being female means we'd end up either keeping secrets or battling the whole world. Sure sounds like the thrill you were looking for, either consciously or unconsciously."

She opened her eyes again. They were still sad.

"But Usagi-chan, you have to understand that… a relationship with me wouldn't last. We'd just drive each other crazy, and besides… I'm not exactly all that great with feelings."

Usagi's eyes grew wide and earnest. "What do you mean? You saw through me!"

"Well, you're heart's on your sleeve, Usagi-chan. And I may be good with other people's relationships, but… I really don't know how to deal with my own."

She caught the questioning look in her princess' eyes and smirked, but the dejected frown and obvious hesitation betrayed her.

"I've done something terrible," she confessed. "And she'll never forgive me for it… because I can't tell her why."

"She?" Usagi's brow creased both in curiosity and concern. "Who?"

Rei looked at her guiltily. "Our very own Aino Minako."

"Are you _serious_?"

"I am – but _we're _not. Not anymore. I blew it with her." She sighed and sat up, tilting her head to the ceiling. "It's actually kind of ironic. Once, Mamoru pushed you away because staying with you meant putting your life at risk. I hated him for it at the time, but… now I'm doing the same."

"Wait…" Usagi cut in. "You… you hated him?"

"Well… yeah. I _did_ love you, Usagi-chan. I still do… but with Minako, everything is so different – and _doable_, you know? With you, I knew from the start that it wasn't possible, and it put a glass ceiling above me. I guess a better person wouldn't have minded if they loved you selflessly, without needing to have you - but I couldn't. It just made things so much harder – no way for it to happen, no way to let go. I always felt so inadequate and stupid. You were perfect and good and loving, and I was tainted and walled in by my own self-hate.

"For me, Minako is the only one whose shine could ever compare to yours. But it's better with her, because… because Minako's not good. Not completely. She's fighting to be perfect just as hard as I am. She's my rival – she makes me want to become a better person, without wanting to be _so_ much better that the desire is out of my reach. It's the things she does wrong that make her beautiful… especially when she's trying so hard to get them right."

She closed her eyes again, head falling forwards, throwing the tears from her eyes.

"I'd rather she lived hating me, than died loving me."

Her voice became a whisper. "Far too many people have done that already."

Usagi watched her in heartfelt silence, until finally,

"You need to tell her."

The two girls' gazes met across the bed. The tumultuous quiet fell over them again.

* * *

_She had looked into the sky that day, and she had seen death…_

From the very little anyone knew of Meioh Setsuna's past, one would think it was insignificant, or of no real consequence. She was simply alleged to be mysterious, even exotic, by her fellow Senshi.

In truth, however, she was not exotic at all. She was born in the Minato ward of Tokyo, just like the rest of them.

The difference was that she was born in 1930.

Oh yes. Through most of her childhood, short when she looked back on it now, she had lived a normal life – a blissfully normal life, with several siblings, both parents and many friends.

Then, in March 1945, when she was fifteen years old, the United States dropped incendiary bombs upon Japan.

_She had looked into the sky that day, and she had seen death._

_She had wished to be anywhere. Anywhere but here, facing any other fate than this. And that very wish had unleashed another destiny indeed – the powers of Sailor Pluto._

_Suddenly, she had found herself in the clouds, bathed in a deep, orange light. It would have been an incredible view, like the top of Everest, but she couldn't appreciate it. She felt ill, light-headed, unable to breathe. Then, downright contrary to this heavy, crushing sensation, she felt herself beginning to float._

_Perhaps… perhaps she really was dead._

_And then she was above the clouds completely, ready to go towards the bright light above._

_But…_

_Something was wrong._

_Very, very wrong._

_It hurt…_

_No._

_It __**burned**__…_

Setsuna awoke with a start in her own bed. Groaning, she rolled over, then panicked again when she saw Minako lying next to her.

_What?! Oh…_

Chibi-Usa had settled considerably over the past half hour. Other than being exhausted from having been through so much, she seemed fine again – Setsuna could even touch her, which was the ultimate test. They couldn't guarantee they were out of the woods yet, however, so most of the Senshi were now catching a couple of hours precious sleep, somewhat recharging their patience and negotiation skills for their talk with Usagi later on. Naturally, Hotaru and Mamoru were still in the room with the princess on watch.

That explained why they had been asleep, but not why they were in bed together_._

You see, after all the Time Senshi had said about letting Venus stay, there were in fact not enough rooms for her to have her own. So in a battle of wills for who should take her bed and who should take the couch, Minako had finally announced that if Setsuna wanted her to sleep in bed, she would have to stay with her.

Blushing and muttering to herself, Pluto had both reluctantly and excitedly agreed to the arrangement, and presently she gazed at the younger blonde. She was curled up at an odd angle, one arm hanging off the other edge of the bed, an oversized shirt of Setsuna's twisted from Minako's restlessness to such a point that it had ridden upwards, displaying a patch of toned stomach.

In the haze between being asleep and awake, she could easily recall the dreamed memory – after all, she had it every night – and looked to Minako, beautiful, clueless Minako, to fill in the rest…

_She opened her eyes to see large, rust-coloured bricks, then scoured the unfamiliar room with her eyes, only further confused by the fact that it was round. If she hadn't known any better, she'd have said it was the tower of some mediaeval, European castle… She sat up and yelped – her skin hurt all over._

"_Try not to move too much, you've got radiation burns from being so high." She heard an unladylike yawn and turned to see a young blonde woman, probably only a year older than her, stretch her arms and smile kindly from a chair beside the bed. "You shouldn't go up there without protection, you know. The clouds are the only thing that protects us from the rays."_

_Setsuna was barely listening. She had never seen anyone so pretty in her life. The long orange dress she wore, the satin flowing over her slim form, only distracted her further. Fortunately, though, the other girl had no trouble filling in the silence._

"_You were going up pretty fast there – you're lucky we saw you. In fact, if it weren't for me making us so late back to the shuttle, you would have frozen in space, for sure." She seemed to project the last sentence sarcastically, and only when a scoff sounded from the other side of the room did Setsuna realise there was someone else there. She looked to be the same age as the blonde, but with jet black hair and violet eyes. Her dress was red, the material just touching the floor in her standing position._

_Then the blonde returned her attention to Setsuna. "And you're even _luckier, _because you were saved by the one and only, _Princess of Venus!"

_Setsuna stared at her. "Venus? I'm on… Venus? How is that possible? Venus is… uninhabitable…"_

"_Huh?" 'Venus' looked concerned. The brunette behind her finally spoke properly, and in doing so established an immediate dislike of her in Setsuna. Perhaps it was the fact that she referred to her as 'she' when Setsuna was actually in the room; maybe it was her evident impatience, or her shameless rude streak._

"_Do you think she hit her head?" She then looked from the blonde to the greenette, an act of etiquette long overdue. "What do you remember?"_

_Or maybe it was the patronisation in her hard tone of voice._

"_I, uh…" How to begin? "I remembered being very scared of something… I think I was about to die. Then somehow I ended up in these bright orange clouds, and I couldn't breathe…"_

"_Where you from?" The brunette cut in, swaggering towards her and pushing the blonde girl out of the chair. Venus glared at her._

_Given what she had just heard about her current whereabouts, Setsuna was unsure how to correctly answer this one._

"_She's from Earth." Another girl joined them, shorter than the other two, with bobbed blue hair and a dress the same colour. She held a small, electronic device in her palm. "I've found that that's the planet with the atmospheric pressure she's adapted to."_

"_Huh. Well that explains a lot. No wonder you couldn't breathe, this atmosphere is mostly carbon dioxide." The brunette's eyebrows rose in indifferent realisation. "And the pressure's hell, too," she griped. "Believe me, I'm a Martian."_

"_So? _Mercury's_ planet has no atmosphere _at all_, but _she_ doesn't complain." Another woman entered, far taller than the other three, with brown hair and jade eyes. The green dress matched them perfectly. She put a hand on the bluenette's shoulder and the smaller girl smiled warmly at her._

"_Don't talk to me about pressure, Jupiter, because yours is freakin' über." Mars looked back at Setsuna. She seemed a little friendlier now, but Setsuna was still wary. "They can actually mine for solid hydrogen where she comes from."_

_Venus suddenly piped up again, this time addressing Jupiter and Mercury. "Speaking of which, with the whole super-atmosphere/no atmosphere thing, have you two actually found a place you can have sex without one of you either getting crushed or floating off into the big black nothingness?"_

_The two new arrivals blushed furiously. "_V-Venus!" _Mercury stammered._

"_What?" the blonde pouted defensively. "I might need to know for myself at some point." She dared a glance at Mars, who smirked fleetingly in response._

To this day, Setsuna was unsure whether the last part of her memory was true. The thought of Minako being destined for Rei as far back as the Silver Millennium in which she had later discovered herself to be, was way too much to take.

Especially considering what had happened next. Just as the Moon and Earth had been turned against each other by Queen Beryl, so had Jupiter and Mercury, and in turn, Venus and Mars. That was how the four members of Princess Serenity's court had come to live together in the Moon Kingdom.

Pluto herself had discovered her powers fighting for Venus, four years after she had first landed there. Then, when it had been obliterated of all life, she had gone with the princess to the Moon, prepared for the final battle, only to be taken aside by her.

"_Pluto." Her face was stained with tears. "You need to go home. Your powers are growing stronger every day. You can use them to travel back to the future."_

_Pluto was stricken. "Venus-sempai-"_

"_I know you want to fight," interrupted Venus, "and you can. But there's no way of telling when the enemy forces will appear; we could be sitting around waiting for weeks." She breathed out shakily. "I just think it's important that you see your family… in case something happens." She looked at the floor. "I never got a chance to say goodbye to mine."_

"Venus-sempai…" Setsuna whispered it aloud to her sleeping, now younger comrade. She had indeed followed her leader's instruction and gone home that day, only to discover that her whole family had died in the incendiary bombing that should have taken her too. Disheartened, she had returned to the past.

But Venus was not there to greet her. All that was left was rubble. The invasion had happened sooner rather than later, and Setsuna hadn't been there to protect her like she had before. She had let her down.

"_VENUS-SEMPAI!"_

After that, she had moved to the lonely time gate, and remained unable to age for ten thousand long years. She had drifted around, eventually discovering the red orb comprising a third of the Grail, and found the other Outers. She had even seen Sailor V countless times on the news, but by the time she had plucked up the courage to search for her lost angel, Minako had already long since left for England.

So the sad and ironic truth is, that Meioh Setsuna, the oldest Senshi, is the only Sailor Soldier to never have died. More than that, she had loved Minako a thousand times longer than Rei and Princess Mars put together.

So tell me, who really deserves Aino Minako?

* * *

The two of them set down their brooms side by side and sat on the decking of the jinja. The disturbed dust hung in the air, the deep scarlet sunrise translucent as it glanced off it; a rose-tinted world ablaze. It cast a crimson chalk glow over the outline of Hino Rei, the sun reflected in her eyes; it made the endless purple midnight within appear guided by a blood red moon. However none of this - in fact, nothing at all - truly lit up that chiselled face like the miko's own serene smile.

The blonde had never seen her so at peace, nor had she felt that way herself. Then the miko turned to look at her.

"Ready to face the music?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. Then one of Rei's full lips turned upwards in a smirk, mischief in her eyes, fine eyebrows levelling as they always did when the chief wind-up merchant had fully thought out one of her plots.

"And the _next_ time you fancy a change of partner…" Rei yanked the ties out of her hair, and she squealed and scrabbled for them, "…try changing your own image first!"

It was too late though, as the brunette lobbed them into the shrine's river. "REI!"

"Oh, be thankful! They're the source of all your evil. Besides, they're not even _in_ the river – but in the time you flipped out about me fake-throwing them I've had chance to better hide them on my person. I swear, you're as easy to dupe as a Labrador puppy!"

Usagi went for her, but Rei sidestepped easily. "Forget it, I'm not giving them back. Besides, I want you to go see Mamoru like that. Even if he doesn't take it as imagery for turning over a new leaf, at least his nose will bleed too hard for him to argue with you."

Together, they made their way down the shrine steps. At the bottom, Usagi began to walk backwards so as to keep facing her best friend, moving into the road.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan."

_Around the corner, the driver of the white van peered over his newspaper to see the two descending, the politician's daughter and the girl with the loose blonde hair._

"_They just don't know when to give up, do they?"_

Rei waved her off. "No problem. See ya, Odango."

It happened too fast. There was a screech of tyres, and a white van skidded around the corner. Rei could only watch as her princess bounced like a rag doll between the wheels, then come out from under it as it sped away. She rolled like a sack of potatoes, and was still.

"USAGI!"

* * *

Christ above, that was long. And freakin' dramatic.

See?! AND YOU DOUBTED HER! POOR LITTLE REI-CHAN! DESERTED BY THE FANS! Possibly because I made you believe you should… XD That was quite the Anime Rei attack on my part, wasn't it? I'm sorry, but Usagi and Anime Rei seem to have far more to talk about than Usagi and Manga Rei… Besides, I know her, so I'm not just working on conjecture.

I'll tell you what _wasn't_ conjecture – all that crap about the atmosphere of Venus and the planets *nods*. Just wanted to make it 'realistic'.

So, what do you think of my cliffie? Hehe, I bet all the Rei/Minako fans out there were jokingly hoping Usagi would randomly get hit by a truck, then read further and thought, "Oh, crap, _I_ did that!" Then they probably tried hoping they'd win the lottery, and are now in a foul mood with me because it didn't work.

Gomen.

…

But review anyway XD. Sayonara!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hey, guys! Sorry for the slow update, but the house was being decorated so I wanted my precious laptop to be safe from falling paint; then I was ill and got all photosensitive, and I figured a bright white LCD screen wasn't going to help much. Basically, not a good couple of weeks in general.

But enough about that. Where the hell was I?

Hehe, oh yeah…

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Eleven**

Makoto watched Ami, staring hard yet lost through the hospital room window at Usagi. It was dark in there, and the bright corridor lights on the outside almost turned the glass into a mirror, casting a solid reflection of the bluenette. It frowned critically back at her.

"It shouldn't be this way."

"I know," responded Mako softly. "The Queen of Neo-Crystal Tokyo… pounds Beryl, Mistress Nine, Neherenia and Galaxia into the ground…"

"… Only to be put in a worse state by something completely human," Ami finished.

Mako noticed Ami's gaze fall on her own facial injuries – thanks to her Senshi powers they were healing fast – and a look of guilt crossed her face. And here she was, perfectly fine after a beating. That's what she probably thought, Mako mused. After all, that's what _she'd_ have been thinking.

Little did Ami know that just seeing the remnants of her pain made Makoto physically hurt instead – with the need to hold her, and protect her, or at least chew out her father for daring to do this to her in the first place. Because to her, Ami sure as hell didn't look fine. Any mar on that perfect, smooth, pale skin, any print from an unauthorised finger laid upon her, was something to be made a deal of.

"I just feel so…" Ami's voice cracked, "…helpless."

"It's okay, Ami-chan. We all do."

"But I shouldn't! This is my world Mako-chan! Medicine is my greatest and most valued ability, and… for it to not be working, the one time I really need it to-"

"But Usagi's… not exactly _of_ this world. She's stronger… stronger than anyone we know. She'll pull through this."

"She's been comatose for three days." Ami scoffed tearfully. "Even if all my medical knowledge _is _useless, I understand enough to know that's a bad sign."

"Hey!" The sharpness in her tone fully caught Ami's attention. She saw the frown on the brunette's face. "If you hadn't been through enough lately, I'd slap you myself. Usagi may not be conscious, but she still manages miracles when she needs them." Mako inwardly flinched as Ami did it outwardly. She softened back down to congeniality. "Besides, most of the time she's half asleep anyway."

Mako waited for a smile from the bluenette, but didn't get one. Sighing, she closed the gap between them and put a nervous hand on her shoulder, unaware of the blush growing over the other girl's face.

"Ami-chan, your knowledge isn't useless – someday you're going to save lives by _day_, as well as by night with the rest of us. Hell, you're probably going to be start a hundred scientific revolutions in your lifetime." Still not much of a reaction. Makoto sighed. "Think about it - every time you guys get it wrong, there's a thousand more you get it right. So you can't give up – besides, if I ever need surgery or something, there's no way I'd let anyone else tinker inside me but you."

'_Tinker inside me?' Oh my GOD, way to go Mako. I'm so glad she's too naïve to get that._

Or was she? Ami flashed her a strange smile. Mako blushed hard, removed her hand from the girl's shoulder and focused particularly intently back on the goings on in Usagi's room.

"So that's pretty much my entire life story…" Minako stopped tilting back on the two rear legs of her chair and swung up to sit properly, leaning forward engagingly with a twinkle in her eye. "Uncut!" she added, victory sign up. "Now we'll figure out the movie edit and use the decent deleted scenes as DVD extras, ne, Usagi-chan?"

It was incredible how she could talk so animatedly to someone who wasn't even conscious. Rei stood outside the door, gazing through the small thin window panel at Minako's full lips as they moved, making sound the miko couldn't hear. They jabbered seemingly mindlessly, her expressive face magnifying her apparent enthusiasm, but the Fire Senshi knew that beneath it all was an exhausted determination to carry on in the best way Minako knew how.

It was admirable. Rei knew that in that kind of situation, she would probably just shut down. After all, she kept the floodgates closed for such long periods of time that if she dared open them even a crack, everything that had built up would come pouring out.

But now it had to. She clasped her open soda can to her chest, a fresh one clutched in her other fist by her side as her heart hammered in apprehension. A peace offering. A first move. She owed it to both blondes in that room to make it.

Hands occupied, she tentatively leant an elbow down onto the door handle.

"Hey."

Rei almost hit the ceiling in alarm, spilling half of the remaining contents of the can over herself. Marvellous. She turned on the ambushing party, unsure whether she was going to yell at them or force a smile, and found that it was Makoto. The look in her eyes, big sisterly, protective, was one rarely directed at Rei, and suddenly neither of her considered reactions seemed appropriate. As such, she just stood there, frozen, a slight frown on her face like a spoilt child as she awaited rebuke.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ami, who put a hand on Makoto's arm, but she didn't dare break her stare with the taller girl. Her eyes were the only way she could show sincerity; somehow words always sounded empty when they left her mouth. At least, they did when she wasn't around Minako. It seemed to work, granted with the help of Ami's hold over the brunette, because she seemed to cool off slightly.

"You better be going in there to apologise."

Ah, yes. Over the past three days, of course the others had heard about her misdemeanours. And of course Makoto would be ready to kill her – though fortunately she had seen the taller girl's worst when Ami had been injured.

"Actually, yes."

There was a tense silence between them. Ami looked from jade to violet nervously, until Rei spoke again.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you have to trust me – I did it for the right reasons."

"Sure doesn't look like it from where I'm standing!"

"You need to look closer. Closer than you can get."

"How does that even work?"

Rei smiled grimly. "It doesn't. You just have to have faith in me."

She gave up on her own can, discarding it in a recycling bin, and placed her fingers around the door handle. She hesitated a moment, waiting for Mako to protest. Taking the ensuing silence as begrudging permission for her to enter, she pressed down, remembering her nerves for a split-second before pushing forwards.

_Okay. Go to the bed. Hand her the drink, say hi. You should be on the right track. Just be yourself – calm… composed…_

She opened the door. Minako was right behind it. Rei jumped a second time, glancing down with the expectation of another spill, only to remember the one remaining can was still unopened. Then she returned her attention to Minako, still smirking to herself for her stupidity, only for the blonde to back away slightly. Suddenly lost for words, she thrust the soft drink out to Minako, who leapt back further, a scared look in her pretty eyes. She was still paranoid from the other night. That and Rei was acting like a complete moron.

The perfect chance had gone. Minako brushed past her hurriedly, making for a quick exit, but the contact sent Rei reeling with week-old – yet somehow distant – memories of the two of them together: in bed; in love. And in a moment of need like she'd never felt before, her body acted of its own accord. She grabbed Minako's wrist; felt her pulse quicken, the hairs on her arm stand on end, the muscles in her arm contract. She loved and loathed the reaction she had caused in her, wishing to make it happen out of love and not fear.

She brought her eyes to the blonde's. The colour from the other girl's face had drained, her mouth a thin line. How much she wanted to warm those pale cheeks with the palm of her hand; to graze those lips with her teeth, tug them out to their usual fullness.

"I hate us being like this."

Minako's sky blue orbs switched from terror to hurt. Tears shone in her eyes, and her brow creased in a deep, angry frown. "You… you _made_ us like this!"

"I know – I'm sorry. Please, just let me explain-"

"Explain?! You broke my heart! On a _whim_!" she seethed tearfully. "You don't have the right to say _anything_ to me anymore!"

"Listen."

"No!"

Rei dropped the can and wrapped her arms around her, pinning the other girls' limbs to her sides in a bear hug. Minako fought against her, protests becoming whimpers as she dissolved into sobs. The miko held her tight, resting her chin on her shuddering shoulders.

Outside, Mako watched them, wrestling with the urge to go in there and break it up. Though she knew the struggle was only in her head, she looked to Ami to say something to stop her – something about pain being part of recovery, or anger being a natural release of emotion. She smiled. Then that was her answer. She supposed she paid such close attention to Ami, took such heed of her words, that they were ingrained in her like a second, better voice of conscience.

Then she noticed something different about the bluenette. Her fists were clenched. There was a small, pulsing vein on her right temple, and her eyes were cold.

"Are you okay?"

Immediately Ami snapped out of it, smiling her usual coy smile. "Of course, Mako-chan."

Makoto's eyes narrowed in concern, but soon lost the thought in a crippling blush as Ami boldly side-stepped closer to her, the back of her hand grazing the taller girl's in a way too convenient to be accidental.

It had been a while. The silence was as thick and poisonous as carbon monoxide. Rei sat on the floor beside Minako. She was curled up in Rei's lap. Rei's chin rested on a soft cushion of long blonde hair, and her hand lay over Minako's. Minako didn't reject the contact, but she didn't respond to it either.

"I do love you."

That sparked things off. Minako stood up at the miko's words, brushing her fringe from her eyes with both hands. She flopped tiredly back down in her plastic chair.

"You know that, right?"

Minako scoffed, but didn't respond. She just looked down.

"I'm not justifying the way I acted. I handled it badly," Rei admitted apologetically. "_Very_ badly."

She got up herself, moving over to perch on Usagi's bed opposite her.

"But you deserve to understand why. And it's because of this."

She gestured down Usagi's body, at her multiple wounds. She would have used Minako's, but there was barely anything to demonstrate with anymore. She closed her eyes and took a shaking breathe. Time to explain things from the beginning.

"Usagi?"

Startled, she looked up in confusion, to see the pain back on Minako's face.

"Usagi's the reason?"

"What? Minako, no-"

"So you love me… but you love her more."

It was strange. For a moment, the blonde had gained that sad, beaten look again, as if a relationship with Usagi was something she could accept. Then, out of nowhere, another realisation visibly dawned on her.

"Wait a minute… was that why she was at the shrine that day? _Hours_ after you broke up with me?"

Rei was panicking. She didn't respond fast enough, and so Minako voiced the conclusion to which she had already jumped and set up camp. "The bed had barely been made from you and me, and you were fucking her while I was in here?"

"That wasn't what it was like!" Rei wailed defensively.

"Oh no, of course not! Because you're in _love_ with her! I was just some bit on the side to ditch when you got the real thing!"

"Minako-"

_Whack._

Just like that, Minako had slapped her. Rei let the sting wash over her, too stunned by how badly this conversation had gone to cry. By contrast, Minako's face was streaked with fresh tears. She shook her head slowly in hateful disbelief.

"You bitch."

She stormed towards the door. Rei felt her cheek; Minako's nails had drawn blood where they had caught her. Then she staggered up and after her, through the open doorway.

"Minako! Mina- _umph!_"

Suddenly she was sprawled on the floor, her jaw aching far worse. She knew she had been punched – something else she should have anticipated - and she could guess who had done it. She looked up at her assaulter, fully expecting to see Makoto towering over her. But what she saw completely threw her.

Yes, Makoto was there, fists flexed and ready, but her expression was dumbfounded. For in front of her, nursing bruised knuckles, was Mizuno Ami.

* * *

Mamoru was aware of Setsuna's eyes upon him, but refused to take his eyes from Chibi-Usa's pale, sleeping face. He was afraid that if he let her out of his sight, she would just disappear. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"It's been three days, Mamoru-san."

With his thumb, he stroked the spot on her forehead where her moonbeam symbol lay hidden. Setsuna sighed inwardly, then tried again.

"Shouldn't you go and see her?"

She saw his caresses stop. He bowed his head.

"Whatever happens to her is happening to Chibi-Usa as well. If something goes wrong… I'll know."

"That's not what she means," Hotaru prompted. Her voice was soft and weak compared to the others'. She cursed her coy disposition – it made her childlike; even more useless to Chibi-Usa than the others.

"She's unconscious. I can't talk to her if she can't hear me."

"And when she wakes up? You think it's going to look good when you're not there beside her?" the Senshi of Silence asked angrily. "Usagi is the cause of all of this. Help Usagi, help Chibi-Usa."

Mamoru's gaze met Hotaru's. Two of the quietest warriors clashed through wilful stares as they computed and refuted each others' logic, until finally Mamoru was ready to cave.

Just then, their fuchsia-haired charge let out a gasp. She flew bolt upright, panting as her sluggish body fought to catch up with her mind. All three of her carers stared in disbelief.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Usagi!" the princess murmured, looking around frantically.

Mamoru and Setsuna exchanged a look.

_That means that…_

Suddenly, Setsuna's cell went off. She answered it as Haruka and Michiru came through the door, and Mamoru and Hotaru supported Chibi-Usa down the stairs and out the house, explaining Usagi's situation to her as best they could.

"Makoto… Yes, we know, Chibi-Usa's woken up, too. We're on our…"

As the four others helped Chibi-Usa into Mamoru's car, Setsuna caught a flash of blonde hair coming through the darkness. She felt her heart give a familiar leap as Minako came fully into view, before concern at the girl's tears overrode it.

"…way…" Setsuna hung up the phone in a stupor as Minako flung her arms around her waist, and Setsuna hugged her protectively. Mamoru craned his neck out of the driver's side, looking at her expectantly.

"I'll catch you up," she told him, and with that, the car rolled off the drive and was gone.

"Minako-chan, what's wrong?"

Minako didn't respond. She just nuzzled further into the Time Senshi's warmth. She missed feeling protected. Even her mother wasn't as strong and safe as Setsuna. She had had to be responsible for herself for so long… but now she was broken. Now all she wanted was let go… to not be in control anymore… to feel this untouchable forever.

"Minako…" Setsuna cooed worriedly. Then, before she could comprehend what was happening, Minako looked up at her, standing on tiptoes to match her height. Kami, she was so close. And then, tearful and needful, Aino Minako kissed her full on the lips, her weight backing them both into the house. The door closed behind them.

* * *

:O BAD SETSUNA! You know, with the exception of a Galaxia appearance, I don't think that could have gone any worse for Rei. And yes, you have just witnessed the birth of an Ami/Mako storyline. FINALLY!

Well, I'm guessing you'll have something to say about that chapter. So do! Review to your heart's content, fans! I appreciate it muchly.

Sayonara!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Hey there. So, some desired resolutions, some new plot threads and some fresh perspective. Apologies it took a couple of weeks. Really, REALLY busy lately. I praise Takeuchi-sama for half term week XD.

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Twelve**

Usagi sat dumbfounded. For only when Chibi-Usa came into view in the hallway, white as a sheet and held upright by Hotaru and Haruka, did she understand the impact of what she had done. Simultaneously, Chibi-Usa's presumption that Rei was the cause of her suffering melted clean away at the sight of Usagi's delicate face, so similar to her own, but covered in cuts and bruises. Her right arm and left leg were in casts, and her head was bandaged.

'_Mom.'_

She mouthed it clearly through the glass. A word never before uttered to Usagi – at least, not in this time. It was the kind of situation that warranted a hug, but neither was in any condition to reach the other and so the moment passed unfulfilled.

"Usako."

Her two blonde odango swung in an arc notoriously lethal to anyone in range, towards the door, where Mamoru stood. He was clearly stunned by her injuries, itching to come over and hold her, but the events of the other night held him back. She knew that. She hated to see him so conflicted over the one thing that should have been the most simple and instinctive of reactions.

At once she gave him the big, warm smile he so deeply deserved and made his mind up for him; he threw himself forwards and took her in his arms, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand and fussing sweetly over her injuries.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I knew how much a romantic proposal would mean to you, but I'd been trying to find a good time to do it for so long that I got impatient." He took her hands in his.

"I just want to be married to you."

"Don't be silly, Mamo-chan! _You_ shouldn't be apologising!" she gushed. "_I'm_ the one who freaked out and ran away! I just haven't been… myself lately. Getting engaged was my biggest dream for a long time, and when you proposed, I think I just panicked – suddenly it was actually happening."

She sighed. "I know all the time I was a Senshi, I was asking for a normal life, but… after all this time, now I have it, it's really hard to get used to be ordinary again."

Mamoru smiled. "You're never ordinary to me, Usako."

They leant in for a chaste kiss. Before their lips met, however, Chibi-Usa fell through the door, carrying Hotaru and Haruka down with her. Usually Usagi would have had a hissy fit, but being interrupted like this was so typical, so blissfully normal, that she just started giggling. Mamoru did the same, and their eyes met in a brief, loving glance before they turned to the scrambling triple act.

Chibi-Usa grinned lopsidedly, in spite of both her own frailty and the terrified reactions of her two human crutches, who winced as if they had dropped Setsuna's sewing machine down a flight of stairs right in front of her. In all honesty, it wasn't a bad analogy.

"Hey there, Usagi-chan," the pinkette managed sheepishly.

"Hey there, Spore," Usagi smiled cheekily back.

Chibi-Usa narrowed her eyes. "If I could, I'd come over there and hit your leg cast with your drip pole."

She threw a hand out, which the now-standing Haruka caught firmly and dragged her to her feet. As Hotaru got up to steady her girlfriend, Michiru inched into the crowded room with them. Uranus spoke first:

"You look much healthier, Odango."

"I feel better now you're all here," Usagi replied sincerely. "I might even make it to your wedding – though I think me being bridesmaid could be out – unless you plan to roll me up in a wheelbarrow."

"Well, I guess it was better she broke her leg now instead of halfway down the aisle," Chibi-Usa shrugged. "Between her dorky hair, her dress and her shoes, it was an accident waiting to happen."

Usagi frowned. "Joke's on you! You _have_ my dorky hair!"

Hotaru laughed melodically and whole-heartedly, but Michiru and Haruka hesitated.

"Actually, Usagi-chan," Michiru began, "Haruka and I have been talking and… if you're not well enough to be a part of the wedding, we were thinking of… just postponing it."

The aqua-haired Outer glanced at her lover. 'Just' was an understatement. The upset was plain on both of their faces. If Usagi could tell anything, it was disappointment in love.

"No! Come on, you can't postpone it for me! It's your day, not mine."

She looked guilty for a moment. Then it hit her. "Chibi-Usa should do it."

The young princess blinked. "Me?"

"Of course! You're more a part of the family than me."

Chibi-Usa stared, the corners of her mouth turning up. "…You mean…?"

"Yeah," the blonde grinned apologetically. "You and Hotaru have my blessing. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you – _all_ of you. I've been in a really weird mood lately."

She looked pointedly at her future daughter. "But I promise, I'm over it now."

Chibi-Usa gave a slow, relieved nod.

* * *

Ami watched Makoto intently as the taller girl took out a winding cellophane bandage, which appeared to be filled with blue Slush Puppy, out of the fridge. She came back over to where the bluenette was sitting, knelt down in front of her and put it over her bruised knuckles; Ami winced from both the pain and the cold.

"It's Kold Blue," Mako said kindly, winding the thing around the rest of her hand. "Kold Blue Mexican hand wraps. I have them for martial arts training."

Ami laughed lightly. "So you _do_ take care of yourself. I don't know why I doubted it. I guess I really shouldn't fuss over you so much."

"No!" Answered too fast.

"No," she repeated more slowly, looking up into Ami's eyes. "It's nice."

As soon as she heard her own words, she flushed. She tore her gaze away from the genius, fixing it instead on the floor.

"I've never really had anyone else to take care of me."

Having been there when Usagi woke up, they had already bid her a long-overdue 'good morning' and had gone back to Mako's only minutes before the others arrived, to fix up her war wounds. Rei, stunned and pissed off from a day that couldn't have possibly gone worse, had skulked off elsewhere.

Presently, the brunette felt Ami's curious eyes still on her, and decided to lighten the mood. "Besides, you're my kind of protector! That's one hell of a right hook you got there."

Ami flushed and laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah…"

"But… do you mind me asking? What set it off?"

Ami blinked. "I…"

**Symptom One: **

_Inappropriate displays of temper; constant anger; recurrent physical fights._

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Your dad?" Mako probed.

The puzzled blankness of Ami's reaction told Makoto it wasn't.

"Sorry, I'm making assumptions again. We don't have to talk about it."

She began to rearrange the Kold Blue, so the parts that were still cool now came into contact with Ami's skin.

"I suppose…" Ami began. Mako grinned inwardly. That was Rei's best trick for getting people to open up – telling them they didn't have to. "I was annoyed. She went in there and did what you specifically told her not to."

"Maybe. But she didn't intend to, she's just not all that great at vocalising how she feels. Besides, Minako-chan has a habit of dramatising things. So chances are, something came out wrong and Minako twisted it in her head."

She sighed. "I see now that I shouldn't have interfered. I guess I was just mad. Everything's been going wrong, and now everyone's in a relationship… it's like I can't help solve problems as a friend anymore – like I'm powerless, because none of it's really my business."

Makoto smiled at her. "But, I appreciate you sticking up for what I said, even though you didn't have to. And I probably shouldn't say this, with Rei being our friend, but it was really awesome when you clobbered her!"

They both giggled. Mako lay back on the floor with her hands behind her head.

In her mind, Ami saw herself go over there and straddle her waist, leaning in for a deep kiss…

"Do you think we'd get included more if we were dating?"

Ami snapped back to reality, barely able to believe what she'd been thinking. Her blush only darkened at the realisation of what Mako had just said.

"I mean…!" The brunette was equally flushed, waving her hands frantically. "Dating other people! I mean, like, you dating someone else, and then me… dating… someone- a-a-a _different…_ someone… else…"

She winced helplessly. Ami couldn't help but laugh, biting her lip in a subconscious attempt to stop herself. She had no idea how pretty she looked as she did it – particularly to Mako, whose cringe lifted to a dazed smile at the sight.

After a couple of moments, however, she began to think of all this more deeply. If the two of them could so easily get over embarrassing screw-ups like that, especially when Ami normally got worked up over the slightest thing… maybe she _could_ just go ahead and ask. Especially now – she could pass it off as a bad follow-up joke or something.

_Do it! It's the best chance you've ever had._

As wild and happy an impulse as this was, however, the normally outgoing Senshi suddenly found herself struggling to form the words.

_Oh come on! Say it! "Will you go out with me?"_

The giggles had stopped. Now it was just an empty silence.

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_Will you go out with me!"_

"_WILL Y-"_

"Will you go out with me?"

_There! Wait…_

It took a moment for Makoto to realise that she hadn't just said that.

It took longer for Ami to realise that she _had._

The bluenette just stood there, mouth agape, looking like she was going to throw up or pass out from embarrassment. She stared at the brunette, waiting for a bad reaction, before taking the silence to be it and looking down, standing up sharply to leave and wrenching off the tight and now body temperature hand-wrap with a pained yelp where the sharp plastic edges caught her injury.

Makoto saw the reopened cut begin to bleed again and came to her senses.

"No! Wait, Ami!" She watched the bluenette make a move for the door and panicked.

"Ami, _yes_!"

Ami stopped dead in her tracks. The taller girl rushed over to her, taking Ami's wounded hand in hers without thinking and bending to kiss it, to suck the fresh blood away. Only after she did, did it dawn on her. Shakily, she peered up from her almost princely pose to meet those bewildered blue eyes once more.

"Yes."

* * *

It didn't take the scent of sandalwood for her to realise; nor the unfamiliar room and the extra presence within it. It didn't even take the memories of last night to come flooding back to her, though they did so just the same.

Immediately Minako knew.

Whoever this was didn't matter…

Because it wasn't Rei.

Her heart wrenched so hard that a tear rolled down her cheek. Unfortunately for her, Setsuna, who was already fully dressed and going about her day, noticed her jolt of movement and began to make much-unwanted conversation.

"Oh, you're awake."

Minako wiped her eyes fiercely and spun over in bed, very aware that she was naked and very, very ashamed of it. She watched the older woman mutely as she came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't get you up. I just thought that you could do with the sleep."

The blonde opened her mouth dazedly and then closed it again without a sound. Her only gut feeling was that she had to get out of this situation. _Now._

Setsuna stood, by contrast uncharacteristically hyper in the throws of her newfound joy, and made to leave the room.

"What do you want for breakfast? We have-"

"I can't do this."

Setsuna's fingers lingered on the handle. She heard Minako stumble out of bed and begin to retrieve her clothes. "What do you mean?"

"I… I can't." Minako tugged her jeans on in the ensuing silence, and began to button up her shirt.

"I'm still in love with her."

_Her. _The greenette's heart began to crack, the wing of her soaring hopes catching light, and she felt it. There was a painful pause. She was so overwhelmed with such alien emotion, she could barely speak.

"… Why?" Setsuna finally blurted in hurt and disdain, thoughts of the arrogant miko rousing her scorn.

"I don't know!" Minako wailed. She put her head in her hands, sobbing into them torturously. "I don't know."

Setsuna frowned slightly, staring hard inwardly to hold back the tears. "She betrayed you."

"I know that! And I hate her for it! But still… I can't stop loving her!"

Setsuna's sad expression deepened. The Senshi of Love picked up on it immediately. Funny – her radar only seemed to work when it had to do with heartbreak. Her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured earnestly. "I had no idea you felt that strongly for me-"

"It's okay, Minako, really," Setsuna cut in, offering a watery smile. "I think deep down I knew that this – us – would never actually work."

Slowly, she walked back over to the bed, and sat down next to the blonde, staring down at her hands.

"I just hope she doesn't break your heart again."

"What?" Minako looked over at her in surprise, and then smiled.

"You're sweet, Setsuna. But when I said I still loved her… I didn't mean I wanted to get back together with her. She and Usagi really cut me deep. I meant that I have to figure out how to _stop_ loving her… be on my own for a while."

Setsuna nodded in new understanding – in admiration. She had never before witnessed one of Minako's more solemn moments.

"Well, you're still welcome here anytime, Minako-san. And you can still stay here as long as you need."

Minako smiled wearily.

"Arigatou."

* * *

So, I am proud to announce the official grand opening of the Mako/Ami storyline! -Cuts ribbon–-

You're supposed to cheer, you know. -–frowns-

Anyway, there we go! Feel free to keep reviewing, as always. Thanks for the others, by the way. They really mean a lot. XD

Hope you enjoyed it. Sayonara, minna!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

First of all, take a deep breath, and relax. Why? Because this chapter contains some much needed comic relief. Enjoy it while it lasts, guys.

Second, thank you! I have now had a chapter which has gained seventeen reviews! And this story now has twice as many chapters as my others, with just under five times as many _total_ reviews! Arigatou!

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Thirteen**

Mako cleared her throat. It filled in a second of the silence, guillotining a clean cut through the thick air. Then the quiet began all over again. The brunette sighed inwardly. So much for this being relaxed and easy.

When she had said she wanted every moment with Ami to last forever, this wasn't quite what she meant; nor was this the accompanying feeling she had in mind. Awkwardness. I mean, butterflies were to be expected, but this was a disaster.

Presently, they were in the park. They had gone out for a picnic and, too nervous to think of anything else, had stuck steadfastly to that aim, consuming every last piece of Mako's food in their determination. Now, however, they had nothing left to distract themselves with.

"Maybe it would be better… if we had never met."

What?! Mako panicked and looked at Ami, who had clearly snapped out of her thoughtful daze and realised what had come out of her mouth. Immediately the young genius rushed to correct herself.

"No! I mean… that's not what I meant! I meant, maybe this would be easier if we weren't already friends!"

Mako grinned at the girl's fluster, remembering when this situation had happened in reverse only days before.

Ami groaned. "We're really not good at this are we?"

Mako laughed out loud. Then she went quiet again, smiling to herself. She had an idea.

"What if we pretended we really didn't know each other?"

Ami frowned in confused amusement. "What?"

But Mako was already playing the part, blushing from the embarrassment of following this through. God, if only she were Minako…

"Sorry. I just don't think any girl should be sitting alone if they're as cute as you."

Ami narrowed her eyes, lips curving upwards. "You would never say that."

Mako's blush deepened, but she continued stubbornly. She pouted. "How would you know? You've never met me before."

Ami smirked. "Fine. Then you should get out of here, because my best friend will be back any minute. She'll blow a gasket if she sees a pretty girl hanging all over me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She's really overprotective."

Mako lifted a hand to Ami's face, running her thumb over what remained of the scratch on her cheekbone. She frowned sadly. "Not protective enough."

Ami felt guilty. "It wasn't something you could do anything about. You can't help me if I don't talk to you."

"So? I should be able to protect you all the time! I mean, we all know immediately if Usagi-chan's in trouble… why can't it be the same for you?"

"It would be nice. I always liked the idea of you coming to my rescue," Ami admitted, blushing furiously. She noticed Mako grinning stupidly, the poor bluenette half in infatuation and half aware that if she went any redder she would probably spontaneously combust. Wisely, she changed the subject.

"But in response to your question, I have no idea. I know the princess takes priority, but still, you would think it would be good to be able to protect the other Senshi, to maximise chances that we would all live to protect her, or at least know if we were the last…"

Mako watched her; that confused but thoughtful expression was so cute. In a way, it was almost a shame that her genius date so rarely had to use it…

"Wait a minute…" Mako shot upright. She turned excitedly to Ami. "That's it! I can _teach_ you!"

Ami stared at her. "Teach me what?"

Mako got to her knees and leaned closer to the bluenette, so hyped that she barely noticed Ami get flustered again. "I know martial arts! And you're a genius! You'll pick it up really fast!"

Ami seemed reluctant. "I don't know, Mako-chan…"

"Oh come on, please? I'd feel so much better if you knew a little self-defence. A small way of redeeming myself I guess." She turned sheepish.

"You don't need to feel guilty about anything; none of it was your fault! Mako, I'm not built for this. I'm hardly athlete of the year!"

Mako pouted again, choosing another tactic. "Yeah, well we've only just met, so I don't know that!"

Ami frowned. "You can't just start the game up again when things don't go your way-"

"It's not a game."

"But-"

"We really don't know each other."

"Well-"

"No excuses."

"…"

"…"

"… Alright."

"Okay." Makoto pulled her to her feet and moved to stand behind her, unaware that her close presence had Ami blushing like crazy again. "Put one leg in front of the other, rear foot side on, legs apart."

_Legs apart?!_

Mako immediately flushed scarlet herself, but gave a small dismissive cough as if she thought the very act would erase the embarrassment, then studied the bluenette's pose. She knelt down to correct her stance, and Ami cast a panicked glance behind her to check what the hell she was doing.

Tentatively, the brunette put a warm hand on the Ami's right ankle, and adjusted the angle, trying to ignore the smoothness and perfect formation of the other girl's calf. She stood again, slowly yet rigid with nerves.

"This is a fighting stance. Okay, first of all, punches. To begin with, just make sure your thumb is on the outside of your fist and not tucked inside, or it could break."

"Comforting," Ami sighed despairingly.

"So," Mako continued determinedly, giving her a stern look, "with that in mind, just try to punch my palm, and we'll fix your technique from there."

"Okay."

With a marked lack of will or enthusiasm, partly due to her firm belief that this was not her thing and partly because she was highly reluctant to hit any part of the woman she loved, Ami punched Mako's hand.

"Decent form, but you need to twist your hips more. All the power in your punches and kicks doesn't really come from your limbs – it comes from your waist."

Suddenly, Ami's eyes regained that sharp spark of deliberation; the one that sent Mako weak at the knees.

"Oh, of course! It's the centre of the pivot. That's why the potential energy is best stored in your waist, because it's the central and strongest ball joint of the human anatomy. And the maximum amount of force applicable is at the furthest point from the pivot, which is essentially one of your limbs. The leg is the furthest and so the most powerful, so a kick should go something like this."

Distracted by Ami's barrage of physics, Mako didn't react in time, and the top of Ami's foot connected with her ribcage in a surprisingly brutal roundhouse kick. The brunette hit the floor with a stunned "oomph!" of pain, cushioned very little by the picnic blanket.

"Oh my God! Mako-chan, are you okay?!"

Ami rushed to kneel over her, one arm on either side of the brunette to support herself. "I'm so sorry!"

"No," Mako grimaced, attempting a reassuring tone. "It's a good thing. I think you have more of a knack for this than you think. Huh?"

Mako felt a cool hand slip under her shirt, moving upwards and running soft fingers over her side. She blushed at Ami's closeness. As the genius found the place she had injured, Mako let out a weak "Ow!" and jerked slightly further upright, her neck and shoulders off the ground, to see Ami's head bent low to examine her ribs.

"Well, they're not…" Ami looked up to find Mako's lips far closer than before. "…Broken…"

It felt like forever, but in truth it was only a second or two. Then Ami leant in, closing the gap between them, the action both something she desperately wanted to do and yet something she was not actually in control of, as her body moved her forwards without her having made a conscious decision to do so.

Mako pushed herself up slightly; they're lips met. The kiss was sweet and innocent; quite brief, but just long enough to be perfect. When they broke way, Ami laughed quietly to herself.

"What?" Mako beamed giddily, but still tried to fight the niggling paranoia that Ami was laughing at _her_.

"Nothing, it's just…" Ami blushed deeply and smiled, glowing happily. "That was my first kiss."

Mako's expression faltered at this realisation. Really? Someone as incredible as Ami hadn't kissed anyone until she was twenty years old? The brunette strained to remember a time when Ami would have had the opportunity, and slowly things began to fall into place. As far as she could tell, there had only been Urawa, and Ami had never seemed that keen. He had quickly been shepherded into the dreaded 'friend zone' and that had been the end of it.

She was sad for a moment, but the look on Ami's face told her she needn't have been. Well, there was only one way she could begin to rectify this karmic injustice anyhow. Gazing seriously into Ami's blue eyes in a way that sent shivers down the other girl's spine, she gently rolled them over until she was on top of her. Her face so close to the genius' that Mako could feel her shallow, apprehensive breaths tickle her nose.

"I think we can definitely manage more than one."

Cupping the girl's face in her hand, she pressed her lips against Ami's once more, and the bluenette put her slim hands on the back of Mako's neck to tug her closer.

Wolf-whistles and cat-calls began to sound behind them, and Mako tore away to see three morons from college spurring them on. She growled. Ami burst out laughing.

"Hey." The sound of Ami's voice drew Mako from her angry glares and back into those soft gazes, and she felt herself melting back into the moment.

Mako frowned grumpily. "But I don't like them looking at you like that."

"I don't care," Ami responded honestly. "All that matters is that I'm with you."

* * *

A yellow sports-car pulled up at the bottom of the shrine steps, stopping beneath the bus stop sign as if to prove a point. It was Haruka after all.

"Well, this is it."

Upon Haruka's prompt, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa climbed out of the back and wandered out a few metres to say their sickeningly cute farewells. Michiru sank further back into her chair and sighed.

"Better pick up some of the pieces here first. Then we can think about damage control with Minako."

Haruka hesitated uncharacteristically.

"Actually, I think I should talk to Rei alone."

Michiru raised her eyebrows. "Prior experience?"

"Perhaps."

The swimmer smiled patiently. "Alright. Hand me the keys and I'll drive Hotaru back home."

There was a pause. Haruka opened and closed her mouth repeatedly at the neural trauma the statement had caused, until finally choking out, "…But it's my car."

"It's only this once. It's not practical for us to wait around here."

Haruka stared at her. "My _car_."

Michiru frowned. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course!" the blonde objected, then lowered her voice. "Just not with my car…"

The musician turned indignant. "I'm not a bad driver."

"No, but you're a _different_ driver."

Michiru glared at her, silently demanding an explanation. Haruka sighed and began again in a rational voice. "Imagine if I brought home another woman."

Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes. "In no way is this the same situation."

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that _it's my car_."

Michiru attempted to stare the other woman down, but quickly gave it up as futile.

"Fine. You got a jacket, Hotaru-chan? We're walking," she called to her 'daughter'.

Then she took off her seatbelt and got out of the car, supporting herself on the doorframe and leaning back in to talk to her fiancée.

"You owe me."

Haruka smirked sexily. "I'll make it up to you."

Michiru scowled. "You'll enjoy that, it doesn't count."

The blonde's grin grew teasing. "I don't _have_ to enjoy it. That is, if you can get all the toys out before I get back."

Michiru stared at her, heat entering her gaze.

"You wearing sneakers, Hotaru-chan? We're _running_."

Hotaru flashed her 'mother' an irritable look, and kissed Chibi-Usa goodbye.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Yeah well, it's crowded at your place now, and Minako needs the support more than me."

"To think, including the shrine now, you'll have lived in three out of five Senshi households!" Hotaru joked congenially. "Want me to tip off Makoto and Ami that they could be getting a roomie soon?"

"Shut up! Besides, there's no guarantee Rei will even say yes."

"Well, she can't say no."

"Oh, what? Are you going to take her on if she does?"

Hotaru started to answer, but was interrupted by Michiru calling to her. Who'd have thought a voice so beautiful could ever be so damned grating?

"Hotaru! When I said we were running I meant we're running NOW!"

The two girls sweat-dropped.

"Haruka's got her all horny again, right?" Chibi-Usa groaned.

Hotaru sighed. "I'm thinking it's better you're moving out. You know too much. Jeez, and Usagi was convinced _I'd_ be the one to take your innocence…"

"HOTARU! NOW!"

* * *

So, some much-needed Ami/Makoto, Haruka/Michiru and Chibi-Usa/Hotaru fluffiness.

There was meant to be more in this chapter, but whatever, it's probably better this way anyhow. Quicker updates and all (if you can really call this quick…).

Anyway, things are getting heavy at college, with silly January deadlines and stuff, so forgive me over Christmas, but knowing me I'll end up updating anyway. This story is kind of the best thing in my life right now (that and the eleven "Love Hina" books I just rescued from Waterstones for £70. They were in order from 4 to 14, and I was on the rebound from not being able to find an Evangelion boxset based in England!)

So, hope that made up for my considerable lack of comedy over the last few chapters. Review, as always. Love ya tons! XD

Sayonara!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Woo! Sorry about that guys, I know it's been one heck of a while. But, exams have passed now, so I should be back on track (when I'm not doing coursework…). I feel a bit guilty actually, because this has been only about a page or so away from completion for a while, but writer's block got the better of me.

Anyway, here we go. Rei's back in this one.

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Fourteen**

When Haruka and Chibi-Usa turned up on her doorstep, Rei felt a mix of emotions, mainly due to the fact that the former of the two had been pretty much expected. First there was the relief that the moment for their 'talk' had finally come. Then there was the dread that they were actually going to have to follow this through.

In addition to this was her confusion upon seeing Chibi-Usa. The jinja may have been the main hangout for Usagi and her friends, but not generally for Chibi-Usa anymore – not when there were Senshi of Silence to bang, Outer Senshi to be scarred by and future mothers to avoid. Even more concerning was the rucksack on the girl's back. Rei eyed her with more suspicion than she intended to show on her face, and to her guilt Chibi-Usa grimaced apologetically.

"Hey guys," Rei offered in sudden emotional fatigue.

"Hi," Chibi-Usa responded. Haruka waved a lazy hand in greeting.

Rei raised both eyebrows knowingly at Chibi-Usa. "Are you my transfer roomie?"

Chibi-Usa nodded sheepishly. Rei sighed.

"Okay, but I gotta warn you, I broke my last one."

Haruka nudged Chibi-Usa gently in the back, and Chibi-Usa took her cue to leave.

"Arigatou, Rei-san."

"Minako's is-… _was_," the miko corrected sadly, "the second on the left."

Chibi-Usa nodded gratefully and went to unpack. Rei watched her leave, aware of the pair of eyes boring into the back of her skull. She smirked wistfully.

"You know, there was a time I longed for your rare appearances to be for a social call rather than another Senshi attack."

"I know." Haruka voice was filled with a surprising amount of empathy. Rei turned to see a small, sad frown on the older woman's face. The blonde's lips drew thin in a half-smile, her eyebrows furrowing up in understanding. "Where's Galaxia when you need her, right?"

They laughed emptily, and Rei led Haruka inside. They settled in the living room, kneeling across the table from one another. There was a long, expectant silence as they tried to figure out how these things went.

"Rei? I heard the door. Do we have company?"

Rei looked up in a blend of exasperation and relief as her grandfather entered the room; Haruka followed the direction of her gaze, ready with the serene, sexy expression she always employed for first impressions. As the old man's gaze fell upon Haruka, a reaction of surprise fell over his features. He gazed at her warily.

"Oh, Rei… you have a new acquaintance." The odd look melted away to his usual mischievousness. "And a strapping young man he is, too. Say, what's your name?"

Haruka did her typical awkward smile – the one that always appeared when she was mistaken for a man – and waited for Rei to explain. As if on cue, the miko stepped in.

"Grandpa! Haruka is a woman! And before you ask, of _course_ we're just friends," she sighed irritably. It was a bit of a misleading statement considering her thing with Minako, but she would explain everything to him when the time was right. That is, if she ever _got_ another time with Minako.

"Oh. Sorry about that," he laughed nervously, then turned solemn. "I hope you're here to get her back with her girlfriend. She's been hell on earth since she blew it with her."

Rei's eyes bugged out and her eyebrows shot high off her forehead. She turned, beetroot, to stare at him. "You _knew?!_"

He scoffed indignantly. "Of _course_ I knew! The way you two act, it's as plain as day." He coughed quietly and muttered to Haruka under his breath. "Besides, I came back for something after I left for a meeting a few weeks ago and heard those two going at it like rabbits."

Haruka had never grinned so big in all her life. She looked to Rei for an entertaining outburst and found the girl was scarlet with embarrassment. "GRANDPA!"

"Normally I would have needed more time to adjust to you being a part of that _lesbonym _cult, but I always said I wanted to encourage you in everything you were good at, and that's quite a talent you have there. Heck, if I could have made your grandma scream like that-"

"GRANDPA!" Rei roared. She grabbed the small man by the scruff of his kimono shirt and dragged him back out of the room with a great deal of griping and scuffling. Haruka meanwhile was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"Wow, when I said you were the new stud on the block, I didn't realise you were moving up to _my_ status." Haruka smiled reminiscently. "Ah, the good old days."

Rei shot her a look and sat back down. "Given the accusations hanging over my head, I'm afraid I can't quite take that remark as a compliment."

Haruka raised her eyebrows coolly. "So you slept with Usagi, huh?"

"No!" Rei stressed. "That's what makes this so ridiculous! I _didn't_!"

She sighed. "Though I guess it doesn't matter. As long as Minako sees it that way, it at least keeps her hating me enough to stay away."

Haruka's nonchalance hardened. "You say that as if you're _relieved._"

"I am."

The racer frowned indignantly. "Hey, you may not want to be with her, but she loves you. I'm not saying you can force yourself to feel the same way, but Minako is a nice girl and your best friend. You could have at least let her down gently."

"I _am_ in love with her!" Rei blurted.

Haruka glared. "You're making no sense. You love her and she loves you, so you ditch her when she really needs you without giving a reason, and are grateful that she hates you. I may be no shining example of sensitivity, but your logic is twisted."

"You don't understand," Rei stated simply. Her voice was quiet, her eyes on the floor.

"No, I don't," Haruka said earnestly. "You had everything you wanted right there in front of you, and not only did you not take it, you _obliterated_ it. If this is so painful for the both of you, then why give it up? What could possibly mean more to you than your relationship?"

Rei looked up darkly. "Her life."

Silence. An angry glower made its way over Haruka's face as the information hit her. Rei watched nervously as the older woman fought hard to control it.

"It's not a youma or anything," Rei added cautiously. "It's something human. My main problem is that it has a lot of contacts."

"So that accounts for the mugging," Haruka sighed in frustration. "Now I understand. You broke up with her because you were spooked by what happened."

Rei nodded shamefully - hearing the word 'spooked' made her feel like a coward.

She frowned. "You can't tell her."

"It's not my job." Haruka looked at her. "Why didn't you?"

Rei smiled sadly. "Because I knew she'd kick against it." Her eyes glazed with tears. "And pay the price."

Haruka lowered her head, fidgeting with her hands as the uncomfortable truth fell over her.

"But now… now I want her to know. That's why I went in there to talk to her the other day."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "As well as that went, I think you should give her some time to cool off. The only person who can talk Minako out of her quick assumptions is her. Eventually she'll realise that she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Rei sighed. "I guess you're right. Who knows? After a couple of weeks, the goons following the two of us around might actually back off."

Haruka agreed with a nod. There was a pause as she debated with herself before seeming to finally resign to a conclusion in her own mind.

"Alright. I'll let you deal with this in your own way. But if you ever need help, I'm here. We all are."

Rei smiled. It felt good to have told someone, to be understood. It was starting to seem like she had lost everyone.

"So," she started again, relief at finally being able to utter small talk and gossip again driving her away from her predicament. "How's the wedding coming along?"

Haruka shrugged, grinning boyishly. "I wouldn't know. Michiru's handling it. But, given her judgement, I think we're all set for next week."

"Wow, time sure moves fast."

"Yep."

Rei suddenly noticed Haruka go awkward again.

"Actually, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Am I uninvited?" Rei asked casually. Haruka shifted uncomfortably; clearly hearing her suggestion lobbed back so bluntly was not a pleasant experience.

Rei smirked again. "I didn't have to be psychic to figure that one out."

"I'm sorry, Rei."

Rei stared at her in amusement. "Oh, come on, don't give me that look. I'm starting to wish I _had _cheated, if only to soothe your conscience. I really wanted to be there for you guys, but I know I've pretty much brought this on myself. And I don't want to ruin your day by causing an atmosphere. Or getting punched, as seems to be the case these days."

She gestured to the bruise on her cheekbone. Haruka managed a smile.

"I wish everything were different," the blonde offered.

"So do I," responded the miko.

"Unless," Haruka offered wryly, "you think you can make up with Minako _before_ the wedding."

Rei laughed wearily. "I doubt it somehow."

"You're better off not rushing it. Your relationship is fragile enough as it is."

Haruka stood and stretched, heading towards the hallway. Rei followed her to let her out.

"Besides, it doesn't look like Usagi can come either. It would be a good idea for the two of you to catch up." Haruka gave her a meaningful look.

Rei nodded, feeling childish, and held open the door. Haruka strolled through it, calling back, "Bye, Chibi-Usa."

"Bye, Haruka!" Chibi-Usa called from inside.

And with that, the racer walked away.

* * *

"When?"

The corridor that led to the Kino apartment was filled with laughter. The front door clicked open, and Makoto entered her home with her girlfriend in tow, their hands now clasped together after what had become a very successful date.

"I'm not answering that!" Mako groaned. "It will only get me into trouble."

Ami giggled. "When you say things like that, it only intrigues me more."

At first, the question to which they referred had begun as a tentative step into deeper territory – posed by Mako herself, in fact. They had still been in the park, alternating between periods of easy chatter and comfortable silence as they appreciated each other's company in a wholly different light, when the Lightning Senshi, her arm around Ami where they lay on the picnic blanket, had asked the question on the tip of her tongue all evening, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"When did you realise you first had feelings for me?"

Ami had certainly not been as giddily happy and carefree about the question as she was presently; at the time she had been her usual self, blushing under the pressure of voicing her emotions. Nonetheless, unlike the chicken Mako was being, she had answered, and answered truthfully.

"I don't know when I actually realised I was in love, but… if I'm honest, I think I developed a crush on you the moment we met," she had nervously admitted.

At this point, Makoto had bowed her head in an attempt to look at the genius. Sensing her need for eye contact, Ami had gazed up at her, to see an amazed expression on her date's face.

"Really?" the brunette had asked incredulously, cleared taken aback with Ami's response.

"Yes." Ami had struggled to hold the girl's gaze in her embarrassment.

They had remained, staring at one another, for a few moments, before the brunette broke into an adoring smile.

"I'm really glad I'm with you."

Ami had mirrored her expression, and then asked the question the cook had stupidly failed to anticipate:

"What about you?"

Mako had brushed off the query with a flustered 'I don't really know' and instead bombarded Ami with as many diversions as possible. They had left the park, heading out to shop in the Juuban district while it was still light out, and eventually found themselves in a bar. However, while Ami had been merciful in not pressing the matter beforehand, she had secretly been waiting for a time when her girlfriend would be a little more open, and the walk home after a quiet drink had seemed the perfect time.

Presently Makoto sighed in amusement, and turned to face Ami as she closed the door to her apartment. "Okay. You want the truth?"

Ami nodded playfully.

"Well, it doesn't go back as far as it does with you, but… I guess it was when we danced. I had such a great time with you, and on top of that, another guy let me down again. I began to think about everything differently."

Ami smiled warmly. Then she frowned delicately in confusion.

"Why on earth would saying that get you into trouble?"

Mako looked up, grinning nervously. "I was just getting to that. See, when I said that I started thinking about you differently… you remember when we went through that alley after the seventh Rainbow Crystal and I saw up your skirt? Well, I was kind of using that as a reference point."

Ami blushed furiously, but managed a giggle regardless.

Mako blushed too, still smiling widely. "So, how about I make us some tea?"

Ami nodded. "Alright."

The genius gazed at her girlfriend's back as Mako began taking out cups in the kitchen. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away and headed towards the living area.

She knelt down beside the coffee table, and felt her knee brush over something. To what was to be her ultimate downfall, she dipped her head under to discover that a stray coaster had fallen beneath it. Being as tidy as her partner, she bent under to retrieve it.

It happened too fast to be avoided.

It didn't help that there was a depressant like alcohol in her system that she rarely exposed herself to.

It sure as hell wasn't useful that the disposition for this had been lurking within her genetic makeup in an eager wait to strike. And the fact that it was already spreading through her, infecting trait after trait with impulsive or alien behaviours, was certainly a causal factor.

But what truly knocked Ami completely out of herself, was a hard blow to back of the head.

Mako dropped a plate. Ami jumped at the sound and smacked her head against the coffee table.

The next thing she knew, it was morning in Mako's apartment. She was lying down.

A blackout? Odd. She hadn't hit the coffee table _that _hard. Nowhere near hard enough to knock her out and have Mako move her to the bed. She did, however, have a splitting headache, which correlated.

Then, something else became apparent to Ami: the warmth in this bed was way too great to just be her alone. With an internal jolt, she realised there was a weight over her stomach. A tentative hand moved to her waist. There was an arm around her. A strong, lean, _very_ familiar arm. A flush gripped her hard. She could barely breathe.

She was in Makoto's apartment. In Makoto's bed. With Makoto. Clothed, thankfully - and never in her life had she thought there was an appropriate circumstance for her to be happy wearing clothes in Mako's bed – but still.

She thought hard, gazing frantically around the room in an inward panic. What the hell had just happened? How could there be such a huge lapse in her memory… a gaping hole in her _life_?

"Oh... you're awake."

Ami froze.

* * *

Weren't expecting that, were ya? Yep, so I'm back in business – but I'll warn you, I'm on a mega Naruto fad at the moment (I heart Tenten), so updates could still not be as snappy as they once were (I also heart Shikamaru). Not to mention I'm having some severe writer's block – not the storyline kind, because that's already planned. Just the whole… _writing_ part. You can tell, because about 5/6's of this was written ages ago, prior to my –-scowls- sickness, and the last, crap bit was written today (Actually, I'm also quite into Neji and Gaara.)

What the hell. (And Sasuke, even though he's a right prat… I put this lightly.)

So, sayonara. I shall update as soon as I remember how to construct a complex sentence.

P.S. Review, I'll love you for it! (And Tsunade is my freaking GOD!)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

You know what? I just had a merry look back at my previous chapters and, contrary to what most writers say about their older stuff, the thought running through my mind was…

WHY THE HELL CAN'T I WRITE LIKE THAT ANYMORE?!

Oh well. Just so you know, I'm am really trying. I even know where the story's going, which is good news for you guys because it means you're not going to lose anything in plot. It's just frustrating that I can't seem to express what I'm saying properly. Stupid writer's block.

Anyway, here goes…

Oh yeah, and when I say _Mai_, I MEAN Mai, not Ami. I am NOT having one of my 'episodes'.

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Fifteen**

Mai's first experience of the physical world was not an entirely enjoyable one. For starters, there was the killer migraine she had upon awakening.

"Crap…"

Then, of course, there was the fact that she was situated underneath a coffee table and, startled by the pain, hit her head on it again in the exact same spot.

"Shit!"

"Ami-chan!"

Mai frowned in thought. Ami-_chan?_

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, my hand slipped! I-"

Mai re-emerged from the table to look at the woman who addressed her. She was tall – _very_ tall – with wavy brown hair and green eyes; Mai noted the amount of concern within them, the way her breath caught and she stopped speaking as soon as she looked at her. The brunette grinned nervously.

"I guess I'm still getting butterflies around you."

Suspicions confirmed. For such a wuss, Ami sure wasn't wasting time lately – Mai liked to think her heightened influence had something to do with that.

Mai eyed the woman again. Not that she could blame her.

You see, Mai had always been a part of Ami's psyche, producing a running observation and commentary on Ami's thoughts that most often went unheard or ignored by the young genius. Recently, however, she had had periods of being fazed out completely, then having more power over Ami, and even having a few stolen seconds of _full_ influence. Now, though… now she was in total, uninterrupted control.

**Symptom Two:**

_Identity disturbance: markedly and persistently unstable sense of self._

She had never been able to see through Ami's eyes before, so she didn't have the benefit of being able to immediately recognise those around her. Judging from the unusual feelings prior to this, though – the nerves and hyperventilation fits from before now replaced by a new, giddy kind of euphoria, were enough for her to make an educated guess at who the woman in front of her was.

"That's okay, Mako-chan," her smile came out as a pained wince. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

Mako looked reluctant, hovering nervously as 'Ami' waved her off.

"Um, okay then. I'll go and, uh, eheh," she gestured back towards the teacups, "try again-"

"Actually, Mako-chan…" Mai stood to face her. "I don't want anything."

Mako looked at her, and Ami's alter-ego did her best impression of coyness behind Ami's eyes. She blushed. "Not a drink, anyway."

Jupiter's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

With feigned nervousness, Mai moved forwards and kissed her, standing on tiptoes. Makoto reciprocated easily, feeling the smaller woman nudge her backwards towards her single bed.

Why not? Mai reasoned darkly. Ami probably wouldn't mind. She might even thank her for it.

**Symptom Three: **

_Impulsive behaviour in various areas of life – e.g. sex._

"Wait… Ami."

Bewildered, Mai suddenly found herself at arm's length from Makoto, both of her shoulders still held by strong hands where the taller woman had pushed her away.

_No '–chan' now? That's not good._

Focusing back on her target, she found Makoto smiling sympathetically at her.

"Come on. You know this is way too soon."

Oh, God. Out of character. This one knew Ami far too well. Alright, naivety was always a good cover-up.

She blinked innocently.

"It's alright, Mako-chan. We've know each other for years. There's no-one I'm more comfortable with."

"Yeah, but… we don't know each other like _this_," Mako sighed.

"Listen… I know what it's like to get caught up in the moment when you're in love. And this may seem like the best thing in the world to you right now, but in the morning, probably for the rest of your life, you're going to think this happened too fast. I would know - after Senpai," she added regretfully.

"You'll start to wish it hadn't happened like this, and eventually… it's going to come between us."

She clutched Ami's shoulders tighter, her expression heartfelt and determined. "This isn't just any relationship. This is… this is _the_ relationship, you know? This is the relationship I want to last forever. I want this to work so badly, Ami. And I couldn't bear to jeopardise that by taking things too quickly."

Inside, Mai frowned. Damn, this one was a tough nut to crack. Whatever, she was tired, and this was taking too much energy.

"Okay," she conceded bitterly.

Suddenly, Mako's face broke out into one of her trademark congenial grins.

"Great. Now, I may be a little presumptuous in asking this, but…" her expression was tinged with nerves as she gestured to her single, "settle for a snuggle instead?"

Mai tried to hide her thorough lack of enthusiasm.

"Sure, Mako-chan."

She took off her jacket and went to put it on one of the coat hooks by the front door. Hanging it up, she didn't notice the inside pocket begin to leak a blue liquid too bright and thick to be ink. The inside pocket where she kept her transformation pen.

* * *

_Diary,_

_This is crazy. I never anticipated this could creep up on me so quickly. A couple of weeks ago I was fine, except for the anxiety of taking those tests and keeping things from everyone, but since then I've punched Rei-chan, spontaneously asked Mako-chan on a date, and now a blackout! Sure, I've had a couple of space-outs in odd situations recently, but now I've lost a huge chunk of time._

_I can't ignore it any longer. I have BPD, and now I have to admit myself to a mental hospital before someone else does, or before I do something dangerous. At least then I'll have some say over when I come back out._

_Though on the other hand, it's the wedding tomorrow. It's bad enough that Usagi is in hospital and things between Minako and Rei are disastrous – not to mention the scare over Chibi-Usa. This is the last thing Michiru-san and Haruka-san need! If I drop this bombshell, I'll end up being a burden again. I couldn't stand that. What if it's too much for them and they cancel it? They might blame me for it! After all, they have every right to! I do! Why did this have to happen now?_

_I can't jeopardise my relationship with the girls. I feel like enough of an outsider as it is. I have no idea how they'll react to me being certifiable!_

**Symptom Four:**

Frantic or irrational efforts to avoid real or imagined abandonment.

_Alright. I'll wait. But only until tomorrow. Once those Haruka-san and Michiru-san are on their honeymoon, I'll tell them, and go to the hospital._

_Kami help me._

* * *

Setsuna woke up, bleary eyes fluttering open as a shooting pain went up her neck.

Great, a crick, that was all she needed right now.

It took a moment for her to remember where she was: the sofa. With Minako staying, and all that had happened between them, they were in no position to share a bed, and still being as totally infatuated with her as she was, Setsuna had naturally let the blonde take her room while she slept in the living room.

She sat up, rubbing the back of her neck in a small, circular motion. Not that it helped her feel her age any less. Her body might not age physically, but being in quadruple figures had a habit of affecting your morale.

Of course, she had no-one to blame but herself. Hotaru, now without Chibi-Usa in the house, had protested quite strongly about her 'mother' and mentor not staying in her room – she had a double, so it wasn't like there wasn't space. Still, though, Setsuna had graciously declined. In part it was because it was going to be Hotaru's first few nights without her girlfriend to hold onto, which would probably result in the Time Senshi being pulled into a death grip at some point during the night. Not an entirely sound idea. But mostly, it was because she wanted to grieve for her dream of being with Minako, in peace.

Sighing, she looked around her. The TV had been turned off, and a blanket had been put over. Probably Michiru.

Oh! It was the hen party tonight. Or rather, a quiet meal with Michiru, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. Minako, too, if she was feeling better, but the girl had worried them earlier by commenting that she 'wasn't in the mood'. Knowing her, though, she would eventually come around to the idea.

Meanwhile, Haruka had already commented that she didn't want a stag do, asserting that she would prefer some time to herself. Looking out the front window, Setsuna could see her car was already gone. Probably out relishing in her last moments of 'freedom'. Perhaps she would just go for a drink with Ami and Makoto tomorrow instead, when she was a little more… prepared for the concept of her own wedding.

Her two Outer comrades had always seemed so completely united, that it was odd for them to be apart right before a set of binding vows. Nonetheless, Setsuna felt for Haruka, a free spirit allowing itself to be tied down, and yet not, in the strange, kindred relationship that she and Michiru shared. They were so connected, that the Time Senshi got the feeling that whatever the two of them were going through right now, they understood each other's motives perfectly, and had no doubts that it was for the best.

She smiled, thinking of them, and then of Minako, and her wise words regarding her relationship with Rei. They were all younger, and yet in some ways so much wiser than her. She hoped she could be half as strong as Minako was emotionally as she made her way through a similar healing process. Then maybe after that, she could find someone else; someone who could read her perfectly. Just like Haruka and Michiru had.

* * *

Eeee. That Setsuna part reeks of cheese.

Whatever, you needed a quick reminder as to what Setsuna's going through, just to ensure that what happens in the next few chapters make sense.

So, Ami's beginning to lose it. How will she cope? Find out next time!

R&R. If you still give a crap after all this time…

Sayonara!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding

Oh my God! Now I'm doing extended specials. THAT'S WHAT WATCHING NARUTO DOES TO YOU! Besides, I want all of this stuff said in the same chapter.

So, predictably, it's very long – about three times longer than usual - and there's another reason for that, too. Just so you know, it will be a month or two until I'm writing again – I now have to revise like a mad woman if I want a hope in hell of getting good grades this year. Which I need. A LOT.

So, hope you like it, and I will update as soon as I'm free again!

* * *

She gazed at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was the serene face of Kaioh Michiru, loose, wavy aqua-marine hair cascading over her shoulders. She donned a flowing white dress, complimented by a topaz bracelet and matching necklace. Completing the outfit was her Neptune tiara, a 'something borrowed' from Chibi-Usa, who had gone home to the future and asked to borrow it. She regarded herself thoughtfully, a trace of nerves in those blue orbs where there had never been before.

This was it.

Setsuna opened the door to her room. Michiru gazed at her through the mirror.

"Are you ready?" The older Senshi smiled at her encouragingly.

Michiru turned back and looked deep into the eyes of her reflection. Then she looked back at Setsuna, smiling certainly.

"Hai."

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Sixteen – The Wedding**

Here she was, walking back through these corridors. Rei moved on leaden legs towards the door of Usagi's room. After her talk with Haruka, she felt the least she could do was take the advice of the 'groom' seriously.

Opening it, she was not surprised to see Mamoru sat beside his fiancée, but they were considerably surprised to see her. In all fairness, she hadn't tried to visit since her fight with Minako for fear of another run-in. Plus, Rei didn't want herself and Usagi to look suspicious, even though going to see your best friend in hospital was hardly the world's biggest crime. Given what Minako thought they had done, however, it was doubtful she would be around here anyway.

Things were such a huge, catastrophic mess.

"Oh, hi Rei," Usagi greeted. Mamoru gave a smile that said the same, and Rei matched it with a rather wan one of her own. He looked between them as the room fell quiet.

"I'll give you some time to talk," he offered knowingly. He stood to leave, and Rei nodded gratefully, moving to allow him access to the door.

The two women looked at each other, listening to the door close behind him.

"Hi," Usagi said again, bubbly and alert. Rei perked up a little, glad to see she was back to her old self.

"Hey, Odango," she smirked.

"Excuse me! That is no way to talk to a woman on her deathbed," the blonde pouted.

Rei's smirk spread to a grin. She feigned exasperation. "First of all, you're not on your deathbed. And second, you're not mature enough to be a woman."

"It's about _biology_, baka."

"Okay then, your boobs are too small."

"Hey!"

"It's a lose-lose situation, Buns. Sucks to be you."

Usagi huffed loudly.

Rei's expression dropped to her usual smirk. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Why are you even still in here, anyway? Shouldn't they just kick you back on the streets now they've mummified your sorry ass?"

"I don't really know much about it, but Mamo-chan says there's a blood clot in my leg somewhere, so they're giving me medication to break it down."

The nerves were plain on the blonde's face. Rei offered her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. I hear it's pretty common. You'll be fine."

There was a period of silence. Then Rei remembered something.

"Oh!"

Her eyes widened in realisation, and she pulled two hair ties out of her pocket. Finally, she walked towards Usagi, holding them out to her. "These are yours."

Usagi took them from her as Rei sat down in the visitors' chair.

"My odangoes!" she exclaimed. Then she thought about it.

She frowned and tugged her present ones out of her hair.

"Wait a minute! These are different!" she announced accusingly. Rei sweat-dropped.

"You've been awake for six days and you only just noticed that?!"

As far as the miko could tell, Usagi was either oblivious to her frustration, or hadn't actually heard her. Instead, she stared down at them in confusion. "Where did they come from?"

Rei shrugged awkwardly. "Minako was with you a lot when you were unconscious. Maybe she did your hair for you."

"Oh," Usagi murmured in understanding. She seemed uncomfortable though, turning the hair ties over in her hand. "Where is she, anyway? She hasn't come to visit me since then."

The blonde laughed hollowly. "It took long enough to get _you_ here. Where were you? Why aren't you at the wedding?"

There was a tense silence. Rei breathed.

"I think it's better…" she took hold of Usagi's hand to stop her fidgeting, looking hard into her eyes, "…if I answer one question at a time."

She paused again. Ready to begin where she had left off.

"Last time I saw you, I told you I blew it with Minako," she explained. "Well, everything just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

Haruka exhaled, leaning back in her chair. As Setsuna had anticipated, she had gone for a quick drink prior to the wedding. This was mainly because, after sleeping over at Makoto's, she had become too agitated in the morning to wait to put on her tux, and then had gotten worse with nothing left to do. Eventually she had resolved to just go out, and now here she was, nursing a drink with Ami and Makoto on either side of her.

"To think… I'll be married in an hour," she commented coolly. "Michiru should be setting out in the wedding car soon."

It was said casually, but the two Inner Senshi could sense the nerves beneath her calm exterior. Ami was first to attempt to lighten the mood.

"I guess for all our Senshi powers, nothing can stop Tokyo traffic, ne, Haruka-san?"

A grin began to form on Mako's face, hopeful of a positive reaction from the stoic Outer. Sure enough, Haruka managed a wry laugh.

"Heh."

She went on to swig her beer. Jupiter allowed her grin to hit full force and Ami smiled as well. They caught each other's eye from across the 'groom'. Noticing the action from the corner of her vision, Haruka tilted her head up and put her glass back down on the table.

"Enough. You could cut the love in here with a knife – but since I don't have my sword talisman on my person at present, I'm afraid I'll just have to ask Makoto to trade places with me."

Blushing, Ami watched Mako and Haruka stand and move around each other, until her girlfriend was seated in the middle. She felt the brunette's hand clasp her own under the table, and Mako smiled at her reassuringly.

"So, may I ask how long this has been going on?" The two turned their attention to Haruka.

Haruka smirked. "The several years of unrequited crushes aside."

Ami blushed, but she was smiling. "About a week."

"I see. At least that means I haven't missed anything good."

The blond put her hands behind her head.

"You two remind me a lot of myself and Michiru. Trust me." There was a glint in her eye as she said it. "Your relationship will work. Without fail."

She seemed to say it more to Mako than to Ami, their fierce gazes connecting in a moment of identification with one another. As if to settle the challenge, Mako swung her arm around Ami's shoulder and pulled her closer. This seemed to gain the desired approval and the racer's critical orbs left her.

"It's a real shame there aren't laws against freaks like you."

Startled, the three of them looked up to find a pair of police officers propping up the bar. Great. Bent cops. Pardoning the pun. Haruka knew those all too well; though they only ever usually pulled _her_ up when she emerged from the women's toilets instead of the men's. Unfortunately, though, it was Ami and Mako they had seen, and regretfully the young couple were about to get a severe lesson in the art of discretion in public.

Proudly, Haruka noticed that, rather than pull away from Ami like they had been caught doing wrong, Makoto's grip around the bluenette actually tightened protectively. Yes, they were most definitely alike.

"And one getting married, I see."

How typical for their attention to turn automatically to her. The two guys sauntered up, prowling around their table wolfishly. The one with the mouth on him was an older guy, fifties perhaps. His partner, again pardoning the pun, was young, and didn't look too smart. Big, but not overweight like his talkative friend, he was clearly the muscle of the duo.

"So, which shrine are you going to tarnish? Buddhist? Shinto?"

"I'm not religious," the racer responded.

"I could guess that much," he sneered. "In that case, you're a burden on your family."

Haruka hadn't the patience for an argument this overplayed, and given the importance of the day, she felt no desire to see how far she could push them, because it would probably result in a pair of handcuffs (not the good kind) and a trip in the back of a police van.

"They thought so too." Her expression became as close to pleading as Haruka's facial expressions could possibly stretch to, which turned out to be a small crease in her brow and a slightly softened gaze.

"Now, please. There's nothing you can do about people like us, so I think it's best you just go back to your drinks. We don't want any trouble."

"I don't take orders from gayboys like you!"

Haruka blinked. How entertaining. All things said, they actually still thought she was a guy.

The two men walked around to the other side of them. The younger guy leaned towards Ami from across the table. The older one rested his hands on the back of her chair, looming over her imposingly.

"Hey sweetheart. What's say you ditch that dyke and come with me?"

Mako shot up from her chair, her tall frame matching his own height.

"Back off!"

Haruka looked up at him calmly. "I'd do as she says. I may not have any intent to hurt you myself, but I'm afraid I can't be held responsible for my friend's reaction."

Ami stared around her, poised for the situation to turn sour. On the inside, a battle waged on.

_I can't handle this right now. It's getting to me again. We need to get out of this situation before I lose myself…_

"Better with you than she is with me, bitch!"

_No. I can't… I can't hold on…_

"It's about time she knew what she was missing!"

_Please…_

Mako's eyes narrowed in hatred. Then they widened in surprise.

Below them, Ami erupted from her chair, slamming an uppercut square into the man's chin.

Everything happened too fast. The younger cop put his radio to his mouth and asked for a back-up squad as his partner hit the floor. Ami realised immediately what she had done. For a moment she stood still, taking in the chaos, frozen in place. Mako stared at her, confused, and Haruka got up to tackle the cop before he hit the Thunder Senshi amidst her distraction.

Ami had never considered herself a runner – not really a fighter either, but she would always stick it out to see her plans through to fruition. Still, she surveyed the damage, as the fainter-hearted began to flee the bar and the thicker-skinned looked on in curiosity, and realised it was all she could do.

"Ami-chan?"

Her eyes met bewildered emerald as she remembered Makoto.

_Oh, Mako-chan. I've failed you again._

She bolted for the exit.

_Why did I have to do that? All I had to do was stay under control for one more day! Now I've ruined everything. What if Haruka has to call it off because of me? They'll never forgive me for it. And no-one understands mental illness. They'll all end up hating me – even Mako-chan._

_I'm such a failure._

"Ami-chan!" Mako called out, dismayed.

Guiltily, she looked back at Haruka. The other woman stood, fist poised from where she had hit her opponent, and glanced at her as she continued her brawl. The brunette noted regretfully that the blonde's shirt cuffs had blood on them, and her bow tie had come loose.

"Go! I'm fine!" the racer yelled back at her. Shakily, Mako nodded and ran off in the direction of her girlfriend.

Haruka stared after her worriedly. Suddenly, two of the barmen barrelled into her. She struggled fiercely as they restrained her, but it was two against one. She watched the two injured cops come towards her in slow motion, as if it were all a bad dream. _Four_ against one. Silver shackles connected together around her wrists, and she could do nothing but watch the world move around her as they dragged her away.

"No! Get off me!"

_Michiru…_

* * *

She couldn't have gone far.

That was all that was running through Makoto's mind. Yet somehow her body acted of its own accord, her legs taking her back in the direction of home. She supposed it had to be instinct – Ami was far too practical to just run off into the distance, and she was much too caring to just run away from her friends' wedding simply because she was upset. So chances were, the girl was merely heading off to the closest place to get changed. That happened to be Mako's, where she and Haruka had stayed last night, and where Ami, ever prepared, had brought a second wedding outfit in case there were any accidents.

Granted, in the list of potential accidents that Mako had envisioned when the bluenette had justified her cautiousness on her doorstep, Ami punching a police officer certainly wasn't one that had sprung to mind.

_Wait a minute… what if…?_

Mako's mind hit a staggering realisation, and her pace faltered for a moment or two, as if allowing her brain to catch up.

_She's been acting so strange. Hitting Rei, and now a cop? Not that both of them didn't deserve it, but, still – this is Ami!_

_Plus, she's been so forward lately._

She came to a stop for a second, panting heavily, hands on her knees, winded by the run and her own feelings of disbelief.

_She's got it. She's got that… that _thing.

_I guess I didn't want to believe it. I thought things seemed a little off at times, but the rest of the time it was so great between us, I just didn't question it. Especially after she said she didn't want us to scrutinise her every move and get all paranoid._

Having gotten some of her breath back, Mako started moving again, progressing quickly from her earlier run to a sprint.

_Anger - check; weird behaviour – at times, yeah… what else did she say?_

Somehow, she managed to continue that pace for the remaining four hundred yards left between her and her apartment, all the while racking her brains to remember the other symptoms and hoping beyond hope that she would see her small, less athletic girlfriend up ahead of her.

She didn't appear, though, and somewhat frustrated by this, she rounded the corner to cut through the alleyway between this apartment block and her own.

Her eyes fixed on her own floor, to see if any lights were on in her apartment to indicate Ami's presence. What she saw, however, her gaze naturally wandering to an unfamiliar shape on the roof, terrified her in a way she had never known.

**Symptom Five:**

_Suicidal gestures_

"A-… Ami-chan…" she whispered hoarsely, staggering to a stop. She stared, mouth agape, at the figure of Mercury, standing on the edge and looking down, backlit by a clear blue sky. Shocked tears fell down Mako's face.

"Move, Mako…" she murmured to herself, but her body, stunned into paralysis, took no heed.

It was going to happen. The girl's heels left the footing, knocking her toes off-balance. Mako felt her stomach flip in an instinctual feeling of vertigo.

"Move," she commanded.

Shaking, she took out her henshin pen. She gripped it as hard as she could.

"Please…" she whispered as Ami began to fall. "MOVE!"

It hurt like hell, but the henshin wand threw her untransformed self forwards in a flash of lightning. Suddenly where she had to be, Makoto held her arms out to break Ami's fall.

A split-second look of surprise crossed the bluenette's face as their eyes met. Then she crashed into Mako's embrace, throwing them to the ground from the force. Jupiter's head slammed against the pavement, and immediately, the world went black.

* * *

There was a long pause.

"Minako thinks WHAT?"

Rei winced until the blonde's shriek was safely at a frequency where only dogs could hear it, then sighed in disgruntlement.

"What can I say? She completely jumped the gun, and now not only does she hate _me_, but somehow you've wound up in the firing line."

"I can't believe this. How can she not trust me?! I would never do that to her!"

"Although, in her defence," Rei pointed out, "you did try to sleep with me last time."

Usagi shushed her sharply, aware of Mamoru's presence outside the room. "I was confused! Besides, I didn't know you two had a thing at the time!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed accusingly, and she suddenly started poking the miko in the chest.

"And _you_ have to fix this! I don't know what kind of kooky secret you're keeping, but you're certainly keen to keep it to yourself."

"Not anymore…" Rei muttered in annoyance. If all her attempts to explain hadn't fallen flat on their faces, the situation might have been a little less in the region of train wreck.

At this comment, Usagi's ears seemed to prick up in interest, but Rei quickly held a hand up to ward her off. "But, still, I want Minako to hear it before everyone else finds out."

Usagi blinked. "What do you mean, 'everyone e-'… HEY! Are you saying I won't keep quiet?"

"Shyeah."

"That's not fair! Just because I have a _sharing_ nature towards informa-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." The miko smirked at her. "But she's the 'twin' you share everything with. It'll probably come out when you're trying to get her to be friends with you again. Anyone would do the same."

Usagi pouted. "You're stingy."

"Shut up."

Rei rolled her eyes, then became worried as she noticed Usagi had started to rub her temples.

"Are you alright?"

The blonde remained focused on her task for a moment, a gloomy look of concentration on her face. Wow, thinking really _did _make her sad.

Suddenly, her head snapped up, and she met Rei's gaze as warmly as she could – still, Rei knew it was forced. Jeez, she was such a moron, tiring the poor girl out so much. It was time to let her sleep. And so Rei leaned back in her chair to signify their friendly verbal spar was over, and resolved to put a happy thought into that empty head of hers. She at least deserved good dreams.

"To think, it'll be starting soon."

"What will?"

"Your memory is shocking."

* * *

A collective blanket of awe fell over the two Inner Senshi waiting outside the small church. In fact it was only a registry office, but had been designed this way to attract more couples in the growing trend of Western-style marriages. It was a more Haruka and Michiru way of doing things, after all – quiet, exotic, unusual… perhaps even a testament to their talismans.

Presently, Kaioh Michiru stepped out onto the curb from her wedding car and looked at her friends. She was a sight even more deserving of a rose petal breeze than she usually was. From the other rear door, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru emerged, respective bouquets of flowers in hand. Setsuna was Maid of Honour, with Hotaru a bridesmaid, as well as now bearing the rings on Mamoru's behalf. Chibi-Usa completed the triangle as an additional bridesmaid on the other side of Pluto.

"You look incredible," Minako uttered breathlessly. Ami – yes, _Ami _– nodded mutely, reaffirming the compliment.

"All of you," the blonde added, after receiving a glare from Chibi-Usa.

Michiru smiled graciously in response, and the young Tsukino nodded in some degree of satisfaction.

She met Ami's gaze directly, blissfully unaware of the drama that had already transpired that day. Blissfully unaware of the fact that Ami herself was on vacation, and… someone _else _was holding down the fort.

"Where's Makoto?"

"I'm afraid it looks like she's gotten food poisoning. She begged me to let her come today, but she's in too bad a state for anything right now," Mai lied easily. "I only just got here myself for taking care of her."

"That's terrible!" Minako exclaimed. "Guess it's up to me to look after her now…" she muttered determinedly to herself.

Everyone else sweat-dropped, thinking of how much worse Mako's day would get if Minako followed that one through.

"It is a shame," Michiru said regretfully. "I hope Haruka was at least courteous as she backed out of the door to avoid helping?"

Mai smiled like she knew what she was talking about. "Actually, she stuck it out to the very end – from the safety of the hallway." Everyone laughed. "Still, she offered to drive me up."

Minako frowned in confusion at the genius. "She drove you? So where the heck is she?"

"She dropped me off around a block away. She said there was something she had to do first."

Michiru smiled in acceptance. "Always so stubborn. She won't appear until _I'm _waiting for _her _to walk down that aisle."

She sighed and gestured to them all.

"There's no point in fighting it. We should wait in the church. It seems I'll never be allowed to have the most dramatic entrance," she commented playfully.

* * *

"Damn it…"

Haruka slammed the police phone back into its holder on the wall.

"Hey!" She glared over at the cop hovering at the end of the corridor. He glared back. "You want to add criminal damage to your charges?"

"Who gives a crap…" she hissed frustratedly.

Here she was, in the station, about to be thrown into a cell pending questioning. Both her cell and communicator taken shortly upon her arrival, this phone call was her last chance to cast out a message to Michiru, short of World Shaking her way through the walls. However, even that wasn't possible now her transformation stick had been confiscated. She was lucky she could pass it off as Sailor Moon fan merchandise.

Logically, considering everyone else would be in the church by now, she had resolved to place her bets on one of the two people who knew something of what was going on – Makoto. Unfortunately, Jupiter's phone had simply rung out and gone to voicemail. Haruka had left a brief message explaining the facts of key importance and had just had to pray Michiru would get the message – even if, regretfully, it was after the ceremony.

Distractedly, she allowed another cop to escort her to her temporary prison, barely realising it was happening. She walked into the shadowy cell, boxed in by the officer's large, backlit form in the doorway. The door shut behind her in finality. His footsteps grew quieter until they eventually faded from earshot.

"Damn it!" she bellowed again, punching the wall. The physical pain was incomparable to the way she felt inside. Being trapped was one of the worst conditions to impose upon Haruka in a time of crisis. She needed to _do _something! _Anything!_

Panic overcoming anger in her solace, her voice fell quiet in what could only be described as actual feelings of helplessness.

"Michiru…"

* * *

It had been an hour.

Michiru watched the large, still-open doors to the church in fast-dying hope.

It had been an hour, and she still wasn't here.

Setsuna, Hotaru, Minako and Chibi-Usa watched her sadly from the dark pews of the near-empty church, the washed-out glow of the clouded sky shining wanly through the stained-glass windows upon her lonely form.

Mai looked on in both curiosity and impatience, wondering when this woman would just either burst into tears or go home. But Michiru, serene, beautiful, indestructible Michiru, would of course do neither. Over the course of her time here, her responses to the other women's tentative approaches had turned from lilted laughter and confident joking comments, to this: a stony silence, her weary eyes fixed on those doors.

The smothering tension settled and solidifying, Minako was the first to come up for air again.

"That traffic really is terrible."

No response. Minako felt her voice cracking and her throat constrict, like she was negotiating the lives of hostages from a criminal.

"She should have known better than to cut it so fine. She's probably still driving around looking for a parking space," the blonde jested nervously.

Again, no response.

Michiru just kept watching those doors.

Then, she closed her eyes. A shadow of bitterness drifted over her face.

_She promised me._

_She promised that if she couldn't go through with it, she'd tell me._

_Before _I _had to go through _this_._

Setsuna watched the bride's face carefully, waiting for an early sign of tears so she could whisk her away to an adjoining room. If Haruka really had done something this stupid, the least Michiru deserved was some dignity.

Meanwhile Minako babbled nervously, attempting to find any mundane reasons why Haruka wouldn't be here. Setsuna frowned as the aquamarine-haired woman, a goddess now frightfully mortalised, turned away towards the alter and the pitying gaze of the registrar. The colourful halo of light through the large circular window lay still on her head as she spun around, and she took a few steps forward, its glows on her shoulder-length wavy hair disappearing in heart-breaking appropriateness as she walked into shadow.

"Stop it, Minako."

Her voice came out calm and strong. Everyone but Setsuna jumped, and Minako promptly fell silent. The Time Senshi just kept her eyes trained on her, her brow creasing in a kind of understanding. Anger, then.

Self-conscious from her apparent being on the spot, Michiru opened her mouth once more to address the registrar.

"I understand you have another wedding in twenty minutes?"

Regretfully, the man nodded.

"Then we'll get out of your hair."

Minako's eyes widened in an outrage that brought her to her feet. "Come on! You can't seriously believe that she would…?"

Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder. "Minako, don't."

Furious, the blonde shook her off roughly and ran forwards into the aisle. "She wouldn't do that! There has to be a reason, and you know it! What if…" she glanced nervously at the stranger in the room and said in a lower voice. "What if _something's_ happened?" she hinted insistently.

All but the registrar knew what she meant: what if there had been a youma attack.

There was a long silence as Minako waited for an answer. Naturally understanding that this was some kind of family matter, the man took his cue to leave, resolving to head out the front of the church to check for anyone for his next booking.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Michiru spoke. "You all agreed to leave your communicators on in case anything happened. Even Haruka…" her voice shook from uttering that name, and for a moment she fell into a choked silence. "Even she and I said we'd do the same."

The blonde frowned at her for a moment, ready to fight Haruka's corner again, but eventually scowled in what Setsuna considered with a pang to be a very Rei-like way. She turned sharply and walked towards her place, to the bluenette she was blissfully unaware was not actually Ami. Mai watched those fierce cerulean eyes home in on her and shrank back inwardly. This would not be an easy lie to keep up.

"Ami, please, are you sure Haruka didn't say anything about where she was going? Was she acting strange?" Minako half-demanded from her 'comrade'. Mai started to shake her head mutely, trying to think of something to say, but before she could think the blonde's questions were upon her again.

"She must have been talking about the wedding earlier. Did she seem okay about it to you? Come on, Ami, please, try to remember!"

"Stop it!" Setsuna bellowed. She managed to scare everyone back into silence. However, after the initial shock, the Soldier of Love regained her angered expression.

"You know what? Do what you want. But I'm going to find her, and there's going to be a good explanation for all of this!"

She glared ahead at the Time Senshi, but her voice addressed another.

"Come on, Ami. You can help me look."

Flustered, Mai stood. Minako took her henshin pen out of her handbag and dropped the hand carrying it violently to her side. She failed to notice the action throwing more orange liquid out onto the floor, shrouded from view by the benches. The two of them left the building, Venus striding determinedly in front and 'Mercury' scurrying in single file behind her.

The three Outers and Chibi-Usa watched her go. Then Setsuna rushed to catch Michiru as she sank to the ground, finally dissolving into tears.

* * *

"Haruka?"

Minako paced just outside the church with communicator in hand.

"Haruka?!"

Her voice rose to an expectant bark, as if under the impression that she was more likely to get the racer's attention by shouting down the thing.

"Damn it!"

Mai looked at her in feigned concern. Frankly, this bitch was starting to royally piss her off. "What is it?"

"No response. It might even be off."

Mai immediately jumped at the chance. "Do you want to split up and search?"

Minako frowned thoughtfully, immediately switching into Leader Mode. "Alright. But stay in civilian form as long as you can. And comm. everyone if you run into a youma. Assuming something _has_ happened to Haruka-san, we'll need to be on our guard. If it could take _her_ out, it could easily take one of us."

Mai nodded seriously as if she gave a crap, and parted with Minako, who ran off purposefully. The bluenette stared after her apathetically. Then as soon as the blonde disappeared around a corner, she sighed with relief and wandered off to do something else. There were some things she had to take care of.

* * *

Rei sighed, dozing on her chair in Usagi's room. Mamoru had brought in another seat, and the two of them had sat talking for a time about the few things they actually had to talk about. After all, Usagi could sleep through the majority of natural disasters (save for Chibi-Usa's 'flashflood' incidents as a child) so it wasn't like they would wake her.

Now, however, the chatter had fallen back to a silence which would have been awkward if they both weren't too tired to care. Presently, Mamoru stared around the room, his gaze sometimes lingering upon his Usako, before wandering off along the plain white walls again. His eyelids drooped. He had been here for all the visiting hours the hospital would allow ever since he and Usagi had made up.

In their half-sleeping states, therefore, what happened next took a little while to fully register. It began as a shaking, with a violent tapping like a juddering glass making its way off a table in one of Japan's many earthquakes. And for a moment, the two of them actually thought that was what it was.

Then it became apparent that the shaking wasn't around them. It was in front of them. Opening and focusing their eyes, they saw Usagi's engagement ring rapping against the metal framework of the bed as her hand, her whole body, began to shake with impossible force.

"Usagi?!"

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled, leaping up first. With as much strength as he could muster, he grabbed his fiancée's head in his heads to stop her biting her tongue; the effort to keep it still made the rest of her body shake even more.

"She's having a seizure! Get help!" he bellowed.

But Rei had already pressed the emergency help button and bolted out the door to find a doctor. "Help!" she shrieked desperately.

Seconds later, two nurses dashed into the room. One tried to help Mamoru restrain Usagi; the other paged for assistance and reconnected the heart monitor to the blonde's body. Immediately, high-pitched beeping filled the room in a terrifying symphony with the banging of the poor girl's violently fitting body.

Then a far more terrifying sound. A long, monotonous beep.

"Usagi?" Rei murmured quietly. Watching her best friend's body become immediately and unbearably lifeless, the fact began to hit her on a gut level.

"USAGI!"

A new nurse pulled her out of the room, with two male nurses having considerably more trouble holding back Mamoru, as two interns bombed through the door with a crash cart.

Now having been ushered out of the room, the two of them watched in horror through the glass as the medical staff began preparing the paddles. As the two nodes contacted the blonde's fair skin, Rei cried out, and Mamoru couldn't bear to watch, turning away with tears running down his face.

The sound was buffered by the walls, but Rei recoiled on horror as Usagi's body jerked up from the table, then fell back down as limp as before.

This continued for a couple of minutes that might as well have been days in hell. Then, finally, Usagi's assigned doctor made the scene. At first he tried to draw them away from the window and the hideous sights within, but eventually gave in to their grief-stricken stubbornness.

"I'm terribly sorry. The medication we gave Usagi should have reduced the size of the blood clot. It has the highest success rate of any drugs used for its purpose – but it hasn't worked." He frowned sadly. This was always the hardest part of the job. "I'm afraid your friend suffered a massive stroke when the clot reached her central nervous system."

Rei frowned tearfully. "So what are the chances you can bring her back with this?"

She gestured inside the room to where the CPR was taking place. The man followed her thrown out arm and looked at the pale, flawless face of that young woman. Mamoru sniffed knowingly, his medical knowledge for once an unwanted curse. The doctor sighed.

"The chances are very slim. I guarantee you we'll keep trying, but even if we bring her back, she'll have sustained severe brain damage… that's not even including the additional loss of oxygen to her brain now her heart has stopped."

He looked back at them. Mamoru was in total despair as Rei summoned a fresh wave of tears.

"So that's it?" she challenged fiercely.

To the doctor, it must have sounded simply like she was saying that the flame of her friend's life had been snuffed out so suddenly that it was almost ridiculous. That thought, too, ran through her mind, but there was nevertheless another meaning to her statement.

_So, that's it? The future queen of Earth, with all her powers, killed by a freak failure of modern medicine when she was supposed to rule for millennia?_

_Wait…_

Suddenly, something came to Rei. Something so long a shot that it seemed cruel to voice it to the broken prince beside her.

She took Mamoru's hand in hers fleetingly, forcing him to look at her, and promised, "I'll be back."

With that, she took off down the corridor.

It was about time she started making up for all the things she had done.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the church, Michiru still sat weeping on the floor. Setsuna knelt beside her, holding her supportively, while also wondering whether or not Minako was right about Haruka. Beside them, Hotaru tried her best to console the musician as well, a comforting hand on the older woman's knee.

Chibi-Usa remained in her pew, though she had shuffled to the edge after an initial reaction to immediately rush to hug Michiru – a trait she had undoubtedly gained from her mother. However, Michiru didn't seem the type to want to be crowded at a time like this, and effectively being the more distant "Inner" of the group, she had chosen to back off and leave her closer companions to their task.

Absentmindedly, she massaged one of her temples with her index and middle finger. This migraine had sprung up on her over the past five minutes, and it was fast getting worst.

And then, like getting over the shock of a bullet wound… an excruciating pain.

Hotaru heard a long, high-pitched wail behind her. She stood and spun to see her girlfriend clutching her head in agony as if she wanted nothing better than to rip it from her shoulders.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" she cried, but despite her urgency, her feet moved as if the church floor were covered in drying cement. The fear was overpowering. Desperately, she held a hand out to her princess, trying to reach her from several metres away.

Setsuna had gotten to her feet, carrying a stunned Michiru up with her, then thrust her henshin pen into the air in a mix of panic and determination. Michiru staggered backwards, listening to the shrill screams of Chibi-Usa. The young girl's body began to flicker, and the violinist knew in the pit of her stomach that it had nothing to do with the bright light emanating from Setsuna's transformation. She was beginning to disappear.

As soon as Sailor Pluto appeared, she uttered words lost in the panic, and flung her staff out to point first at Michiru, then at Hotaru, and finally, tilting the orb on her weapon inwards at her chin, to herself.

Initially, Hotaru had no idea what the warmth she felt from Pluto was for, but the belief in that power broke her free somehow, and sent the eighteen-year-old hurtling over to her distressed partner.

"Chibi-Usa!" she shouted. She fell to her knees while still moving, extending her arms to embrace her lover.

But when she closed them, they closed around air.

Chibi-Usa was gone.

"No…" she whimpered, now hugging herself.

"CHIBI-USA!"

* * *

I know. I can hear you all yelling at your screens right now. Yes, I did just do that to Ami. And I did just do that to Haruka and Michiru. And Usagi. Chibi-Usa, too. But equally as importantly… what have I done with Makoto?

Hehe, biiiiiiig cliffie.

On the bright side, at least you'll still be interested when return to finish this.

So, feel free to review, as always. Love you guys for it!

Anyhow, better book it. Sayonara, minna!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Hey! How's it going? Well, here's the next instalment – pretty long, too, if that's any consolation for my mid-cliffhanger hiatus –-slaps own hand-. I can't believe how badly I've dragged out Minako and Rei's storyline, but unfortunately I am now working from the last cliffie, and alas (oh yes, 'alas' – it required an ALAS!) I must keep on track. I apologise for that… Even though the story was planned out, I don't think I took real scope of how long each scene would take to write and, in turn, how damn long it would take to get to a resolution.

Next time I write a fic, though, I promise it will be mercifully short with a one-pairing focus. If only for my sanity.

Well, best get to it…

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Seventeen**

Hotaru was still sat on the floor, hugging herself as the hollowness of loss began to consume her.

It was only once the first, hideously painful wave of grief had washed over her, however, that she realised that something was off – aside, of course, from the obvious disappearance of her girlfriend.

It was the fact that she was grieving at all. Given the paradox in time that something like this would incur, Chibi-Usa would never have been born, meaning that she would never have come back to the past and met everyone. And yet here Hotaru was, able to remember everything about her.

"Pluto…" she murmured, not even able to conjure the energy to wipe her wet eyes, let alone get up and face her third parental figure. "How? How can I still…?"

Facing the prospect of mentioning Chibi-Usa had clearly been too much, and the brunette fell quiet, hoping an incomplete question would be enough. It was of course, and Sailor Pluto's face kept its severity where Michiru's heartbroken expression had given way to the shock of crisis.

"I had to break some rules…"

_Some big ones I'll have to repent for later._

"…but I've protected our memories from the damage to the timeline, in order to stand some chance of getting her back."

The moment Hotaru heard those final three words, she scrambled to her feet and hastily drew her henshin pen. A good job too, because Setsuna was of no temperament to cajole depressed young women into their own damned duties. Chibi-Usa was Setsuna's main responsibility, and her tolerance for all others was dangerously low.

Glowering, she turned on Michiru, the bluenette's crumpled wedding dress and mascara-stained cheeks an unwelcome reminder of the day's events. A flash of light behind her as Sailor Saturn began to appear only made her more foreboding.

"Transform," she ordered quietly.

Michiru frowned back at her, but did as she was told, and within moments the Outer Senshi, with one painfully noticeable exception, were stood inside that quaint little Western-style church looking considerably out of place.

At once, Pluto began to summon the Time Gate before them.

"I doubt the rest of the Senshi even know what must have happened to Usagi yet, and they won't be able to remember Chibi-Usa anyway, so there's no point in staying here. I've never been in a position to have used that ability on anyone other than myself, so I'm not sure how long our memories will be retained in this world. We'll have to hurry. We're going back to earlier today, to figure out what went wrong within the time-stream," Setsuna explained resolutely.

"You should both remember how this works. Hold hands and no-one will get lost."

The two others nodded. Together they approached the doorway, hands reaching out for each other's with Pluto in the centre, and walked through – Hotaru for love, Setsuna for duty, and Michiru… to forget.

As the portal closed behind them, only the woodcarvings were left to see that the gate had been set down upon a pool of orange residue.

The residue from the Soldier of Love's henshin pen.

* * *

The first thing Makoto was aware of was pain. In spades. With bells on.

On a natural impulse she went to put her hand to what she sensed would be a large lump on the back of her head, only to encounter… resistance. At the same time, a clanging sounded behind her, punishing her wounded head further for her actions. She winced and swore as it shot through her weary eardrums.

Opening her eyes and quickly reduced to squinting in the bright sunlight – of _course_ it was bright; there was just no way that life would start taking mercy on her now, migraine or no – she realised she was back in her apartment. Only, at an angle to her living room she had never been before.

Odd. Shifting her hands, she felt cold metal bands wrapped around her wrists. Mako closed her eyes in frustration as she realised exactly what bound her, but nonetheless continued her investigation, flexing her stiff hands behind her. Pipework.

Marvellous. She had been handcuffed to her own radiator. And by now, she knew exactly who had done it. Still, it at least meant that Ami – or whatever was left of her in Ami's body – was alright to some degree. She was safe.

Makoto's sigh of relief came out as much on the outside as she felt on the inside. What had happened back there had been a seriously close call. She just hoped that Ami hadn't done anything stupid while she'd been knocked out.

Other than this, that is. Still, at least she was ninety percent sure that her girlfriend hadn't gone off and mugged a cop to get the handcuffs. Back in her gang days, Mako had had some rather messy run-ins with the police that had led her to acquire a pair or two. Well, a girl's gotta practice her self-defence disarming techniques somewhere.

_Wait a minute… Cops…_

Mako jerked from slouched to bolt upright as the day came flooding back to her. Haruka! What had happened? Was she okay? Looking at the clock, she realised the wedding would have long since been over by now.

How had it gone? Did Haruka get off with just a bloody shirt? Or was the wedding…? The alternative really didn't bear thinking about. Mako had to know what had happened, but - she tugged on her restraints – how?

"Mako-chan?"

Mako's eyes immediately flicked to the front door. A frantic knocking sounded from the other side.

"Mako-chan, are you there? Open up!"

The brunette frowned concernedly as she recognised the voice behind it. "Rei?"

"Yeah, it's me! Come on already, it's important!"

"I-"

Mako paused when she realised there was no good way to explain this. "I can't get to the door! I'm stuck. If it's that important, just…"

Oh, she was going to regret this.

"Just transform and blast it down."

There was a long silence, punctuated only by a bright light behind the door. Mako waited, cringing in anticipation.

Ichi, ni, san, yon-

_BOOM!_

There it was. Mako ducked her head to dodge any potential flying debris as Sailor Mars charged into the apartment.

"Mako-… What in the hell?"

"Don't ask. I'm not positive myself," the cook groaned exasperatedly. "What's wrong? Is it Haruka?"

Rei looked at her blankly. "Huh? No, it's…"

The miko walked tentatively closer. Only once she got near did Makoto realise that her cheeks carried tear-tracks.

"It's Usagi." She took a deep breath. This was the first – and hopefully only - time she would have to say this.

"She's dead."

Mako stared at her.

"W… what?"

This was too much to take in.

Tears began to well.

"No… it's… It's just not possible-"

"Exactly," Rei put in firmly. "It's _not_ possible - not like this, anyway. And I think I might know a way to bring her back. But I need your help."

Mako nodded resolutely. "Sure, name it! But you'll have to help me out of these things first."

"Alright. Keys?"

"No idea. Ami probably has 'em."

"What?"

"No time. You'll just have to Snipe me."

"Alright, fine. So what's up with Haruka?"

Sailor Mars immediately positioned herself beside her friend and started trying to aim her Flame Sniper at a fantastically awkward angle. Mako immediately parted her wrists and leant forwards to give her some room.

"Ami started a bar brawl with some cops before the wedding. I left Haruka to catch up with her, and I have no idea what happened-"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Immediately Mako's hands rocketed forwards as the force binding them dissipated. She stood, groaning from the head rush and her aching muscles.

"Sounds complicated," Rei commented. "You'll have to fill me in after we save Usagi."

"Alright. But Ami's in a mess right now. She's sick. I need to check my messages, to see if she's called me."

Rei recalled what Ami had said about her father back in the hospital, and nodded agitatedly. "Quickly."

Mako stalked over and hit the answer machine button with more force than intended.

"_You have – one – new message. Message received – today – at – 12:34 PM –_ … Makoto?"

Both girls looked at the machine. It was Haruka. And she sounded bad.

"Where are you? I'm at the police station - I got arrested at the bar. You have to get me out, or at least tell Michiru what's happening. Please, Makoto."

_Click._

"Damn it!" Mako cursed. "I let her down."

Rei put a hand up to calm her. "Not right now. She'd never forgive you if you put her and Michiru before the Princess."

There was a long silence, save for Mako's discontented fidgeting.

"You're right. We better go."

Sailor Mars immediately de-transformed and ran through the now permanently open doorway. "My cab's out front."

* * *

When Michiru next gained some awareness of her surroundings, it was raining. Not a good sign.

She might have been feeling plenty of emotions just then, but they still stemmed from a play-by-play account of today's events. And today's events, she knew, had not occurred in the rain. In fact, it hadn't rained in days.

The Outer Senshi opened her eyes to find herself staring up at an overcast sky, droplets of water speckling her nose in place of tears. She didn't need her intuition to know that she was in the wrong place in the space-time continuum, but nonetheless closed her eyes again to sense for the energies of her companions.

Nothing.

That was bad.

What could have happened? She didn't recall letting go of their hands… but, then again, she couldn't remember holding on either. More than that, she realised – she couldn't remember anything about the journey at all. Looking down, she found herself to be neither transformed nor in her wedding dress, instead just donning a blouse and long skirt.

Slowly she turned her head to the side, her blue-green orbs coming to rest on a very familiar face, where she lay in front of the Outers' house.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Tenoh Haruka, the love of her life, was squatting down beside her, an expression somewhere between confusion and amusement gracing her features.

"Did you fall or something?"

For a few moments thereafter, Michiru just gazed speechlessly up at her. Without a word, she lifted the top half of her body off the ground, before shifting to a kneeling position. She regarded the racer in awe a second longer. Then her face contorted to a look of hurtful rage, and before Haruka knew what was happening, the slap of a palm against her cheek threw her from her careful balance to being sprawled unceremoniously on the floor.

"M-Michiru?!" she stammered. "What's wrong? What have I done?"

Michiru's expression began to falter. She gazed deep into the eyes of her partner, trying hard not to apologise for her actions as the shock and concern on the other's face began to make her feel guilty. One thing could be construed from them, however. In this world, Haruka clearly had not jilted her at their wedding. This Haruka was one who had done nothing wrong, who was unafraid of staying with her.

Michiru finally broke her thoughtful silence. Her face formed a small smile.

"Gomen, Haruka. I don't know what I was thinking."

Haruka stared at her. Of course _that _excuse wouldn't fly with a suspicious-by-nature Outer Senshi. Michiru knew better how to handle it, though. She stood gracefully, and made her way up the driveway to the house.

"Or rather, you appear to have hit upon the boundaries you seem to thrive on testing," she added teasingly.

"What?" Haruka asked dumbly, somewhat distracted by both the prior assault and those swaying hips as they moved away from her.

"It seems that once I've caught you staring at exactly one thousand women, I gain the uncontrollable urge to slap you."

"One… one thousand…?!" Haruka staggered after her in a panic.

"N-no, Michiru, you know I only have eyes for you…"

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

Minako's first sign about her relationship with Rei came in the form of Senshi contact.

She had still been hunting around the surrounding area for their runaway 'groom' when her communicator had bleeped.

"Haruka?!"

"_No, it's… it's me."_

Minako immediately recognised the voice, anger welling on top of her obvious disappointment that it wasn't the racer, and an image of Rei flashed up on the screen.

"What do _you_ want?"

"_It's Haruka. Mako says she got into a fight at a bar before the wedding."_

"I knew she wouldn't have jilted Michiru," Minako sighed, unsure whether to be happy or sad about this information, or still annoyed that Rei had the nerve to contact her over anyone else. "I'll go get her out."

"_No! You've got to go back and tell Michiru and the others first."_

"What? Why? Who the hell died and left you in charge?!"

Meanwhile, in the back of the cab, Rei's breath caught. It seemed she wasn't lucky enough to just have to break the news once.

"_Usagi, actually." _A deep breath. _"She's critical."_

Minako fell silent. Then she began to stammer. "W-what? What do you mean, 'critical'?"

"_I mean, critical. Code Blue, flat-line critical. Mako-chan and I are going to try and fix things. I need you to go back and tell the others what happened to Usagi and Haruka, though they probably already know something's up. They're probably panicking over what's happened to…"_

Suddenly, Rei trailed off.

"What happened to who?" Minako asked. Who could possibly have been affected by Usagi's death if they didn't know about it?

"_I… I don't know. I don't remember. Look, forget I said anything. Please, just tell Michiru about Haruka."_

"Alright."

Minako ended the transmission and stared out at nothing.

"Usagi… Usagi's… _dead_?" she asked herself aloud. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_After all I said about her and Rei… How could I even think that she would do that to me?!_

_And now… Now I can't even apologise for it…_

Suddenly, she shook her head hard, as if trying to throw the thought out of her.

"No… I have to have faith in Mako and Rei. They'll find a way. And if not…"

Minako's body immediately began to carry her in a sprint, back towards the church.

_And if not… then Setsuna will._

* * *

Hotaru's landing, by contrast, was a little more distressing than Michiru's. Namely because, having checked the heading of a local newspaper and hunted high and low for the others, she had concluded that she was the only one who had actually materialised in the right time and place. Not _having_ Michiru was enough of a worry, but without Setsuna, the painter could be trapped wherever and whenever she was forever. At least in Hotaru's case, having only gone back to earlier today, it didn't matter.

Not only this, but it was also Hotaru's first solo mission, and the eighteen-year-old residually meek from childhood felt positively out of her depth.

_Chibi-Usa…_

Still, she didn't have the benefit of a lot of time to fix this. She had to get to the hospital to find out what had happened on Usagi and Mamoru's end. Having de-transformed to avoid suspicion, she headed to the roadside to hail for a taxi.

This was going to be the longest, shortest and most stressful day of her life.

* * *

The steeple of the church was coming into view over houses. Minako's wild search beforehand had led her to come a completely different way back to how she had originally left, and presently she was just coming into reach of the place, hoisting herself over the gates of an elementary school in a manner she had never been motivated to attempt at her own junior high whenever she was late to first period.

Her endless stamina when running from such tardy experiences was, however, beginning to fail her now, and she slowed, panting, in spite of her best efforts, clutching with a curse at the stitch in her side. Impressively her dragging feet and aching legs still carried her forwards, but the tears falling down her cheeks made her face flush and her throat hurt, and control over her shuddering shoulders was fast escaping her.

She went around the side and began to cut across the playing fields, which backed onto the chapel.

Up ahead, however, was trouble. A large shadow, coupled with two smaller ones. Squinting in the sunlight, Minako realised more with annoyance than fear that it was a stray youma from somewhere. She identified the smaller ones as a couple of school kids cowering in its wake.

"Oh for the love of God, of all the _times_!" she vented aloud, picking up a stone and hurling it at the creature on the final stressed syllable.

It turned on her as planned, and the boys took the opportunity to escape.

Immediately Minako drew her henshin pen to transform as it began its approach.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

She was just about to start on a pre-fight speech when it hit her.

She hadn't transformed.

And the thing was still coming closer.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

…

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-_UP_!"

_Kami-sama..._

"Venus… Venus _Star _Power, Make-Up!"

_Onegai…_

…Nothing. No reaction. No hope.

Minako closed her eyes.

_Gomen, Usagi-chan._

_Looks like either way, I won't be able to tell you I'm sorry._

* * *

The room was dark, the lights switched off so as not to arouse suspicion.

Mamoru was close by, looking gaunt but determined. He was the first to come forward, placing a single red rose between the clasped, still hands laid on the chest of the recently deceased Tsukino Usagi.

Rei was the next to contribute. She brought a bottle of pills – the ones that were supposed to cure Usagi – and placed them in the same spot.

Makoto was the last up.

When Rei had been in the hospital before, it had occurred to her that Usagi, or rather, Sailor Moon, was not human as such. It begged the question of whether it was simply the fact that the medication given to her was just ineffective to her system, rather than not being destined to work. This idea had brought her to this point in time – watching a good friend do something that only she could do.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Sailor Jupiter hovered over her princess, her face afraid to be hopeful, strong yet shaking body holding up against the gravity of the situation. Slowly, she placed her hands on the shell in which the light which was Usagi had resided.

_And finally_, Rei mused tensely, _the paddles…_

"Supreme… THUNDER!"

* * *

Tense much? Hehe. Oh yes - Minako's henshin pen… has _stopped working_. Oh dear. How the hell will she get out of this one? And where is Setsuna? Will Michiru be trapped forever? Will Rei's idea allow her to finally be cut some slack in this fic? And where has Mai sloped off to, exactly? Well, at least now you know Makoto's alive. That's one thing at least. Updates will be longer than usual I think. It depends on where I reason to be a good place to stop writing. Other than, "I'm _bored_, can't I just put these 500 words up _now_?"

So yeah. Hope it was worth the wait.

Sayonara, minna!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

God I am so sorry!

I was supposed to update all speedily last time, but then my Sailor Moon fad ended, and I got all involved in Willow/Tara… not that there's anything to show for it. I think I was too afraid I had writer's block to attempt to write anything to find out. Meh. Shrug. Well, I've started my Japanese BA at uni now (woo!) so I might not update as frequently as I should do. After all, I've just gone back over some of my chapters and realised they are actually good. Still, I will finish this if it's the last thing I do. Can't leave all of you suffering forever, after all.

So, here's the latest instalment. A big one, too. Not that things aren't still on the angsty side. No relief yet, kiddies. Enjoy!

* * *

"Venus… Venus _Star _Power, Make-Up!"

_Onegai…_

…Nothing. No reaction. No hope.

Minako closed her eyes.

_Gomen, Usagi-chan._

_Looks like either way, I won't be able to tell you I'm sorry._

The thing knocked her to the ground with heavily muscular arms, in spite of a gaunt, bony female face.

The large, claw-like nails attached thereto came fast towards her.

Minako's eye squeezed further shut, waiting for the final blow.

…

**Floodgates: Chapter Eighteen**

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Minako's blue orbs flew immediately open to see the youma wither before her, smoking and melting in a foul stench. As the last wisps to certify its being disappeared in the light, Minako looked up to see a dark, pig-tailed silhouette up ahead. She put up a hand to shield her eyes, squinting at the ally. Her heart stopped.

"S-… Sailor… Moon…?" she murmured in a stupor.

The figure walked forwards. The pink in her hair glinted in the sun as she did so.

Minako supposed that it _was _Sailor Moon – just not the one she thought it was. For running towards her, now that she knew who the youma's victim actually was, Chibi-Moon.

* * *

Usagi gasped loudly as she filled her long-deflated lungs with air. Even that blissful act of reanimation hurt, however, because her muscles were desperate for oxygen and hungrily ate their share away from her frozen brain.

She convulsed. She choked. She ached. And then from all sides she was enveloped in a group hug by Rei, Mamoru and Makoto, the latter of whom she could have sworn hadn't been here a minute ago. There was a lot of noise, squealing, sobbing, chatter, none of which she could properly take in, until finally her friends backed away, first Mako, then Rei, to leave only the hysterical relief in the voice of her tearfully babbling fiancé.

"Thank God! Thank God you're okay!"

Usagi, initially stunned and confused, sank into his arms, reciprocating his hug gratefully. Whatever had just happened to her, it had obviously scared him out of his mind.

Over his shoulder she looked at Rei, who returned her gaze with a look that clearly said, 'We'll explain everything later'.

* * *

"Minako-chan, are you okay? What happened?"

Minako was staggering to her feet when Chibi-Usa grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Ch-… Chibi-Usa!" Other than the obvious appreciation for still being alive, Minako's face broke into a wide, ecstatic smile.

"If… if you're here, that means Usagi is alive. She did it! Rei did it!"

Chibi-Usa nodded back. "I guess so. But come on, Minako, spill, what was up? Why didn't you transform to fight? And where the heck are Hotaru and Setsuna and… oh, God, Michiru! Where's Michiru?! I reappeared in the church, but no-one was there. And there weren't any signs of a struggle…"

She trailed off. Minako's brow creased in concern, but tinged with sternness at remembering her inability to transform.

"We have a new problem."

Hurriedly she took out her communicator, attempting to call for the three aforementioned missing women. The device in her hand, however, refused. A red-fonted message about being "outside the calling area", one she thought was bizarre for an extra-terrestrial object like this to even _possess_, began to flash on the screen. She stared at it gravely.

"_Two_ new problems."

* * *

"So I… died…" Usagi summed up slowly. They were back at Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. It had seemed prudent to get the 'body' out of the presence of the doctors. Now, Mamoru sat at his laptop, attempting to hack into the hospital networks through his status as a medical intern. It was important to delete Usagi's medical files as soon as possible. Cradled between his chin and his shoulder was the phone, as he simultaneously continued to reassure Ikuko that her only daughter was not dead.

Rei and Makoto sat at her bedside where she continued to recover. Indeed, a clumsy Usagi with a cast on her leg being carried through multiple corridors with swing-shut fire doors had been a recipe for many a disaster, and had no doubt resulted in numerous additional fractures on top of wails and fountains of tears that were somewhat jeopardising to a stealth escape mission. Having Rei yelling at her for it hadn't exactly helped matters either.

The two Inner Senshi nodded mutely. Mako's gaze wandered over her princess' face, refusing to stop in her deep blue eyes. Rei, however, dared to hold Usagi's stare, utter apology and concern held palpable within her own. After a few moments, Usagi suddenly understood that they were waiting for her to break the silence.

"Well," she commented as jokingly as she could manage, "I guess that evens the score a little."

Rei scoffed. "Don't get too excited. You're only halfway there. We died _twice_, in case you forgot."

Usagi smiled sadly, more sombre than before. "I could never forget that."

Another silence fell between them. This time, it was Rei who broke it first, rising to her feet, something Mako took to be a prompt to do the same, and she perched, hands on knees, poised to get up.

"Well, we're glad you're safe-" the miko began coolly.

"Understatement, much?" Mako grinned slyly. Rei blushed and cleared her throat.

"But we'll leave you to rest in peace."

Mako's grin widened as Usagi started giggling. Mamoru spun around, blanching. Rei slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I mean… uh… Oh crap…"

"It's okay, I get it, baka no Rei-chan!"

"Oh, don't think for a minute I'm gonna let _that one _fly. As soon as you're out of that cast, I'm putting you in another one."

Mako laughed and finally stood up completely, heading for the door. Usagi stuck her tongue out and bid farewell in a slow, sing-song voice. "Sa-yo-na-ra, Rei-chan!"

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Minako and Chibi-Usa followed the cop down the hallway to her cell door. He unlocked it, and the squeaky hinges protested loudly as it swung open to reveal the sole occupant. She was quiet now. She had given up any sense of hope.

The leader of the Inner Senshi took a step closer to the cell, advancing from her younger comrade. The occupant's short sandy locks seemed longer now, shrouding her eyes from view where they lay unkempt, messed with and tugged at in her earlier panic to the point that they had lost their hold, their shine.

She sat hunched over, forearms resting on her knees. Her fingers were loosely intertwined, a residual pose from the nervous wringing of her hands. Perhaps even from something as uncool as prayer.

"Tenoh. You got bail. Out you get."

Haruka finally turned to look at her. Minako nearly flinched at her stony eyes, the way her chiselled face looked gaunter in the bad lighting.

"Michiru?" Her voice broke to a high pitch in expectancy, though of what Minako couldn't tell. Either way she had some semblance of an answer. She shook her head sadly.

Haruka's eyes dulled further. She turned back to her original position, gazing inwardly. Minako moved forwards, her brow furrowed in empathy, and knelt before her, putting a hand on hers. She peered under the veil of hair to look into her eyes. Haruka didn't resist. Then Minako said softly the most grown-up and leader-like thing she had ever uttered to an Outer:

"If you stay in here, you won't change anything."

Haruka's head titled upwards slightly. She considered the blonde for a moment. Then she began to stand, helping and both being helped up by her companion.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Makoto had initially panicked when she had dipped a hand into her pocket and couldn't find her front door key. In fact, she was on the verge of turning right back around and retracing her steps. When she found her apartment, however, door off its hinges… or rather, _bits_ of door off every _other_ bit of door, she remembered her generous invitation to Rei to 'blast it down' and Rei's all-too-willingness to oblige. She looked down at the remains.

_Still, at least its sacrifice wasn't in vain. It died for our princess, after all._

She sighed and strolled in. It was only then that she knew something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

Half of her bookcase had been raided.

_Huh?_

She spun around, doing a once-over of the room, spying the TV set, the videos, even her mother's jewellery box to be present and accounted for.

_Who the crap steals a bunch of books and not…? Wait a minute…_

Makoto approached the area behind the couch, obscured from view.

As it came into eyeshot, so did someone else.

Someone with a blue bob of hair turned around to face her.

"Oh, hey, honey!" Ami was presently sitting on the floor cross-legged, an untidy pile of Makoto's martial arts books all around her. She held up her current read and smiled.

"See? I'm doing what you asked. There's really nothing to it – all basic theories of physics and biology really."

Makoto's eyes flashed darkly. Her voice came out cold.

"Ami always sits at a table to read. She piles books neatly beside her – even more so when they belong to someone else. And she never bends spines or folds down corners."

Ami's eyes flashed back, but the darkness covered them for such a split-second that Mako might have missed it if she wasn't watching so intently. Then a worried expression appeared on the bluenette's face.

"Sweetie, what on earth are you talking about?"

Mako dismissed the question, soldiering on.

"Ami also wouldn't actually take up my suggestion to train. She doesn't think the physical stuff is her thing." She tried to keep her cool, but emotions were welling as she described aspects of Ami's sorely missed presence in her life. "And she never puts down others' abilities as having 'nothing to them'. She respects all of our strengths. And she sure as hell isn't conceited enough to think that she could process all this information in such a short amount of time."

Ami's face maintained its butter-wouldn't-melt expression for a few more tense moments. Then finally, it cracked. Mai exhaled loudly in exasperation, not concern, and dropped the book like a dirty tissue.

"Tell me about it. Self-esteem issues, anyone? Geez, if she has a brain _that_ big, the _least_ she could do is use it."

Pouncing at the revelation, Mako immediately went on the offensive.

"What have you done with her? Where the hell is she?"

Mai opened her mouth to speak animatedly, hands on knees, the corners of her lips upturned and her eyes wild with mischief as she savoured the moment to think of the best way to phrase her response.

"Ami's… taking a backseat for a change. Or maybe she's tied up and suffocating in the trunk?" she asked in feigned curiosity to no-one in particular. She looked back at Makoto, pleased at the tension wrought within the taller woman's body as she struggled to keep her head.

"The mind is such a complex thing after all."

Mai lazily pointed a finger at herself, wearing a smug look that Mako wouldn't have thought twice about wiping clean off if it wasn't on Ami's face.

"She's still in here. Somewhere."

Mai got up. Mako stood her ground. The bluenette moved to stand just in front of her, her mouth barely an inch away, her breath tickling her nose.

"Of course, if you're still worried, you could always take a little tour to find out."

"Bring her back!" Mako blurted – but the moment the words left her lips she knew how over-simplistic that request was. This wasn't just a case of flipping a switch – this was Ami's mind, for Kami's sake.

She wanted to push this _thing_ away from her, but the feeling of having Ami's body this close was disarming her involuntarily. Besides which, one of Mako's worst and best traits was the abundance of hope in the heart, and so she used Mai's closeness to search Ami's eyes for any trace of their original host – of the girl she loved.

She found none, however, and the oceans in those familiar orbs rolled impatiently as Mai stepped back in irritation.

"And here I thought Ami would go for the intellectual type," she breezed. "Don't you get it yet? It's not that easy. This isn't some possession gig where I get out and you get your honey back."

Mai smirked, anticipating the impact her next words would have on the brunette.

"We're the same."

Mako's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"We're the same," Mai repeated patiently. "We're the same person."

Mako shook her head, looking horrified. "She's nothing like you. Ami's kind, and sweet, and-"

"And _boring_!" Mai cut in exasperatedly. "I'm sorry to break this to you, sweetie, but we're two sides of the same coin. It just so happens that this time it finally came up tails."

She closed the gap between them once more.

"You say you love Ami… but the real question is, can you love _all_ of her?" she purred. "Even me?"

Mako was silent, still rigid with rage and with no corporeal target to direct it toward. Mai was quick to notice.

"You haven't hit me yet. That's a good sign."

Mako tensed as Mai placed Ami's fingertips on her chest.

"Maybe this relationship will work after all."

Mai's digits trailed over the swell of Mako's chest, down to her stomach.

"Of course," she added huskily, "there's still one more test left to try."

By this point, Mako was practically catatonic as the same thought began to play itself over and over in her dumbstruck mind:

This? _This_ was Ami? She hadn't known the coldness, the relish she had of outsmarting or beguiling another, the secret feelings of self-loathing Ami clearly held for her personality through Mai where all Mako had ever felt was wonder, wonder and love and determination to one day crack the mystery of those small smiles and the way she moved and the quiet, thoughtful moments that Mako had learnt to take advantage of over the years to gaze at her crush from across a room.

All those years. All those years, and never once had Mako seen this side of Ami's personality.

No. This wasn't her. Not really. Everyone has dark thoughts and desires every now and again – it's a part of being human. What mattered was that Ami didn't act on them, ever. That was Ami – controlled, forgiving, and with the strength to always remain the good person Mako, and everyone else in their circle, knew her to be.

The brunette remerged from her epiphany to feel Ami's digits, Mai's claws, on her, and wondered what this thing had meant by 'one more test'. Was Mai making yet another pass at her?

Wrong. Suddenly Mai withdrew her fingers and flexed them back. Mako recognised the motion, but before she could react to it Mai threw a palm-thrust into her solar plexus. The air shot painfully from Mako's lungs. Winded, she doubled over, falling to her knees in front of Mai, who looked more than a little pleased with herself.

She bent to peer at the brunette as she clutched her chest, recovering, her face hidden from view.

"Still think it'll work between the three of us, love?"

There was a long pause as Mako caught her breath. Then it evened out, and Mako took the remaining seconds to gather her resolve.

"It'll work," she answered finally. Her tone was low.

"We'll make it work."

Makoto chose that moment to look up at Mai, her body coiled for what she knew she had to do.

"Without you!"

Suddenly she sprang, lunging at Mai and tackling her to the floor.

"Ooh, you sure don't waste time, do you?" Mai cackled.

Undeterred, Makoto used her left hand to pin both of Ami's – no, Mai's, _Mai's –_ arms above her head, and drew her right fist back to punch her.

As soon as the moment to strike arrived, however, Mako stalled. Looking into those blue eyes, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was about to raise a hand to her girlfriend, and the disgust that rose as consequence was enough to stop her in her tracks. As soon as she hesitated, Mai seized her chance and used her legs to vault Mako over the top of her.

Mako's back slammed into the floor and she groaned from the impact.

_Stupid judo books…_

As soon as the thought came to her, she opened her eyes to see one particularly heavy volume being dropped onto her stomach. She grunted as one of the corners landed in her abdomen. Mai sighed.

"You burly types really should stick to what you're good at."

A thinner hardback came hurtling towards the brunette's face and she rolled to dodge it.

"Studying will only make your head hurt."

"Less talking!" Mako snarled, though she could honestly only imagine this trash-talk reaction was down to sheer habit. Having instigated this brawl, she was now fully aware that she hadn't the heart to hit Ami, and so all she could do was fend Mai off until…

Okay, she hadn't really been thinking that far ahead.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mai feigned apologetic. "I should have realised you wouldn't be able to multi-task."

Not that blocking wasn't quite enough to think about as it was. The moment Mako staggered to her feet Mai was upon her again, this time with a barrage of punches that made her wish more and more that she had relocated all these manuals during her latest spring clean and dedicated the entire bookcase to her gardening and cookery books. At least then she would have only had to worry about genetically enhanced monster plants, and after the Doom Tree she doubted that much under that heading would bother her.

It wasn't really strength that was the issue here – she knew full well that she was far stronger than Ami, and had the additional height advantage. It was more the sheer speed at which these punches were being thrown. Still, Mako had spent years fighting alongside the bluenette, paying far more attention to detail than she did with the other senshi, and if she knew Ami's body, she knew the girl wouldn't be able to maintain this pace for long.

She parried one of Mai's punches in a different direction, and used the smaller woman's short-lived confusion to grab the extended arm firmly and move around her. Taking the girl's free arm in the same way, she restrained her hands behind her back. Not missing a trick, Mai used her foot to take out one of Mako's legs with a swift hook to the instep. Mako's grip slackened, and Mai released herself and twirled around to put Mako in a high arm-lock.

Lack of prior practice, however, turned out to be Mai's downfall. It is one thing to theorise techniques, but it is quite another to practice them in real life; to anticipate another's weight and movements. The hold was too weak, and Mako overpowered it easily, unravelling her twisted arm and shoving Mai away from her into the kitchen area of the open-plan apartment.

A big mistake. The moment Mai spied the knife block it became apparent how bad things were going to turn. Mako's stomach dropped through the floor at the realisation as Mai drew out a blade, and she shakily prepared a ready stance for this. She didn't want to hurt Ami, but no-one ever gets out of a knife fight without a scratch.

Mai's face turned malicious. Apparently she was physically reaching her limit, her breathing more laboured than Makoto's, and as she raised the knife, she winced very slightly in pain – probably a pulled muscle or two in her arms after the punches. Her mouth quirked upwards in a victorious, yet somewhat relieved, smirk as she clutched the blade in her hand.

Suddenly, though, a flash of surprise appeared on the woman's face. She yelped and used her other hand to clutch her head. Mako became hopeful.

"…Ami?"

A second later, however, and it had passed. Mai was still in the driving seat from the look in her eye, but now it appeared to be more of disgruntlement and frustration as she began to edge slowly towards the doorway, knife still raised to keep the brunette at a distance. Mako didn't approach her, but her stance began to relax. Had the real Ami intervened somewhere inside?

"Ami-chan?" Mako persisted. She had to try. What if she missed an opportunity to get through to her?

As the bluenette reached the battered doorframe, she dropped the implement and bolted.

"Ami!" Mako cried desperately. "Ami!"

Mako considered her course of action from here on in. Now Mai was unarmed again, and getting tired, it could be worth going after her now and trying to restrain her – after all, she wouldn't have trouble catching her up provided she knew where she'd gone. Besides, Ami wouldn't come back here now; in fact, it was doubtful she'd go anywhere she normally went, including home.

She had to. Nodding as if to confirm to herself that she was actually heading back into this one-sided fight, she started after her.

"Jupiter."

Until that happened. She recognised that voice. All too well, and on a gut level somehow. Slowly she turned. Behind her stood an apparition.

Mako stared. "Sailor… Mercury?"

The blue-haired woman who Mako recognised to be the transformed version of Ami, nodded sadly, and offered her a smile of the same sentiment.

"We have much to talk about."

* * *

Minako can't transform. Sailor Mercury has vacated Ami's body. Do you sense an explanation coming up? Because I do. Possibly because I already _know_ it's coming.

Stay tuned, and I'll update ASAP.

Love you all! Sorry for the wait! I'd slap my hand as punishment, but that would only infringe on my ability to write…

Sayonara!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Hello. Well, this was quick, wasn't it? A long one, too. Anything to not look at my grammar handouts XD.

Yeah, okay, so this chapter is, as promised, the explanatory chapter. Not that I don't trust you guys, I love you all, but as a general heads-up, skim-reading this will only cause you hardships in the future. If there's anything anyone doesn't get, include it in a review and I'll be sure to provide an explanation. ;)

Okay, so, hope this one's okay, and I'll see what I can do about a quick update in the future. Sayonara!

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Nineteen**

"Mercury!"

Jupiter dashed over to the senshi of ice, stopping before she hurtled straight through the apparition.

"What's going on? What do I do? Why aren't you-?!"

"Enough," Mercury cut in gravely. Makoto decided she liked Ami Mercury better. Mercury seemed to sense this and softened a little. "I'm sorry, but there's not enough time. I have no idea how long I'll last without a body, and that's one piece of information I'd rather not find out, so I have to explain this quickly."

She looked at Mako pointedly. She knew how difficult it had to be for Mako not to chase Ami at that point, but she had to listen. "You might want to sit down for this."

"That bad, huh?" Mako cracked nervously. When she was met with silence, she mutely did as she was told, thoughts of Ami escaping agitating her.

There was a pause as Mercury clearly tried to work out what had to be said first. There was, after all, one hell of a lot to discuss.

"Needless to say… Ami's not in her right mind at the moment," she began cautiously. "And if there were any normal... _natural_ way to get her back, it wouldn't have come to this."

_Come to what?_

Makoto opted to remain silent, but the question in her eyes was clear. Mercury took a deep breath.

"I've had no choice but to separate myself from Ami – to strip her of her powers."

Mako shot up again like a rocket. "What? Why?! It's not like this is her fault! What if she needs for you to lend your strength to fight off that _thing_ that's controlling her, huh?! Or what if she gets into trouble and she can't transform?!"

She started pacing, panicking. The same question kept appearing in her mind. "This doesn't even make sense. Aren't you her? Or, isn't she you or whatever? How can you even be standing here? It's not like you're two separate people!"

"One thing at a time," Mercury said patiently. She sounded somewhat like a wise old woman, choosing her words carefully, everything she said seeming to have purpose and meaning.

"For the first part, I'm sorry, but I have no choice in the matter. I made this decision millennia ago, and I can't back out of it now. We all did – that's why Venus' host can't use her powers either."

Mako stared at her. "Wait, slow down, what? Minako's lost her powers too? What the hell is going on?!"

"It's honestly not as conspiratorial as it sounds…" Mercury remarked earnestly. "Just an unfortunate set of circumstances – nothing more than a bizarre coincidence, actually. Though both problems admittedly still originate from the same source. From old vows we took."

Mako faltered then, realising that she was recounting something from their past lives. Reluctantly she fell back into her seat. Mercury began again.

"Have you ever wondered… about the sense of it all? You, Ami, Usagi, the others… why you all lived in Tokyo; why your paths crossed – all of it?"

Mako paused to consider a concept that huge. She shrugged, feeling a little stupid.

"I don't really know. I guess we all just wrote it off as destiny or something."

Mercury smiled wistfully. The naivety in this girl was refreshing. "I suppose that would have been the best line of thought to follow," she admitted.

Makoto looked up at the semi-transparent princess in confusion. Not destiny? Then what?

"What if I told you that this – all of this – was arranged? By us, the original senshi, after our deaths?" Mercury questioned delicately. Mako was quiet, listening intently.

"We knew that no matter what the circumstances, we couldn't just wait for fate to hand out your powers. If we allowed it to take its natural course, our souls would simply have been harvested along with everyone else's and handed back out at different times. I calculated the probability of all the factors – of all of us meeting, appearing in the same timeframe together, all of us appearing in the same timeframe as Beryl's next attack and being prepared to fight…" Mercury noticed Mako's expression growing blanker and blanker and trailed off. "There were just too many variables. The odds were so low that the option wasn't worth even considering. As much as anything, we wanted to be able to elect a candidate to gain our powers for ourselves…"

"Wait, 'elect'? What do you mean? We're just you – your souls reincarnated."

The princess smiled at her wistfully. "If I was all that there was to Ami's soul, how could she still be alive? When I'm here with you?"

Mako went quiet again, mouth agape as she tried to think of an explanation. But she had nothing.

"After the rest of the kingdoms were destroyed, only Earth was left inhabitable. We knew you'd be reincarnated as human beings. You couldn't have handled all the abilities we had. How could you have done? They could have turned you evil, destroyed you… We realised that we had to have control over the situation."

"So what did you do?"

Mercury looked at her. "We waited. For millennia our souls existed in limbo – watching and waiting for Beryl to come back; to find who we considered to be appropriate candidates. Then we found you. By then, our souls were tired – time had eaten away at us, and we were no longer complete. We placed our remaining energy into the henshin wands and entrusted them to Luna and Artemis to give to you. Your spirits are you own – our souls only have energy enough to grant you your powers, our old appearances as your transformed selves, and some memories of the Silver Millennium.

"Of course, our choice, our cheating of fate, came at a price – though nowhere near as high as we had come to expect. Fate had no plans to allow Beryl to rule the Solar System, so it appreciated the trouble we had gone through to find candidates. But Fate wanted something more concrete than our personal opinion. It wanted insurance. So it bound us to take… some precautions."

Mako frowned, elbows on knees, her eyes darkening in concern. "Precautions?"

Mercury nodded gravely. "We had to choose something that had to be present in our own respective candidate – a quality they had to possess in order to be deemed capable of using their abilities properly. If they lost whatever quality we had chosen, they were to be stripped of their powers – of us – to prevent them from doing anything detrimental to the cause of stopping Beryl."

Makoto glared at her accusingly. Immediately she knew. "You chose her mind."

Mercury's brow creased. Her silence only urged the brunette on in pursuit of her hunch.

"You chose Ami's mind to be that quality. And now she's lost it, and you're abandoning her!"

"I told you, I don't want to have to do this!" Mercury cut in angrily. A few particles of light – of her life force - began to drift off her as she gestured sharply in argument. She was losing valuable time, she knew. "I've known Ami even longer than you have, and I want to be able to help her! But I can't. I'm bound."

Mako scoffed, her fists balling painfully tight.

"You have to understand why I did it," the princess continued sadly. "I did it because so many of my abilities are passive, or at least not as strong as any of the other inner senshi's. She had to have a powerful mind, to be able to strategise, to know that her true strength wasn't in physical ability. You can't deny that she's saved you more than once by doing that."

The cook closed her eyes in frustration. Yes. All of it was true. And she knew Mercury was right. But she was drained. Kami, she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"What about Minako?" she asked weakly. "Venus – what did she choose?"

Mercury smiled sadly. "Well, being a child of Venus, she naturally chose her heart," she replied. The sentiment behind the statement was somewhere between a fond memory and the sting of hindsight. She clarified for the brunette before her. "If Minako's heart was broken. That was her condition."

Mako frowned once more in confusion. "Huh? But what about Alan? You would think that if she had lost her powers she would have told us about it. Or at least Artemis would. Besides, people have ups and downs in love all the time – it's hardly the best choice when it comes to keeping your powers."

Mercury's eyebrows rose in what Mako assumed to be humour as she explained.

"No, you don't understand. Not just any broken heart. A heart broken by her one true love."

She smiled knowingly, noticing it dawn on the face of the girl before her.

"By Mars."

* * *

Haruka tried Michiru's communicator once more, pacing fiercely around the room. No response. The thing didn't even show any signs of connecting – if Michiru was ignoring her, perhaps she could have understood it better. At least then she would only be going mad from hurt and frustration, rather than having to throw crippling worry into the mix.

Chibi-Usa and Minako watched her nervously, anticipating an outburst.

It came. Yelling in anguish she hurled the communicator across the room. It collided with the wall, chipping the paintwork. Miraculously the device itself remained unscathed.

"Damn it!" she bellowed.

Chibi-Usa tried to console her. "Haruka, it's alright! We'll get her back! We'll find a way!"

"How?" Haruka's eyes were filling with angry tears. "How could this ever be alright? She thinks I left her at the altar! She could be anywhere! She could..."

She trailed off. Minako saw what she was trying to suggest, and the thought of Michiru doing anything to jeopardise her life was an alien concept indeed. "You're not seriously saying she would do something... as rash as that, are you?" she asked, glancing uncomfortably at Chibi-Usa. She didn't really want to discuss something like this in front of the princess, fourteen or no. She also couldn't predict the answer – after all, she had seen Michiru broken without Haruka, and she supposed it wasn't out of the question.

Haruka scoffed miserably. "I would," she said quietly. "I can't rule it out."

Minako turned to Chibi-Usa. "Any luck finding Hotaru-chan yet?" At the same time she went to take out her own communicator to try Setsuna, before realising that hers wasn't working. She dropped her hand to her side, closing her eyes against her upset.

Chibi-Usa shook her head sadly. "No. Nothing."

Minako sighed. "Give it an hour, then start calling the inners."

"And you say that your communicator won't work?" Haruka asked sternly.

Minako frowned, looking away. "Not just that. I can't transform either."

"Any suggestions as to what could be causing all this?"

Minako raised her hands in defeat and shook her head in an open display of hopelessness as the tears began to well. She had been attacked not long ago, and the memory of being defenceless still haunted her. She felt considerably more vulnerable than she would ordinarily.

"It'll be okay, Minako," Chibi-Usa promised in a tone remarkably similar to Usagi's, though it seemed more to soothe her own worries about her own girlfriend and friends. Minako tried to give her thanks with her eyes, but knew that she was about to cry and needed to get away. Besides, there was little she could do here, and there was someone else she had to talk to. It was late, she knew, but she was sure Usagi wouldn't mind.

* * *

"We begged her not to," said Mercury. "Not because we didn't trust Mars to love Venus, but because we had no real control over your free wills, and so we could hardly guarantee that _Rei_ wouldn't break _Minako's_ heart. But Venus' decision was rash. She was young, and had died whilst in the throes of an incredibly powerful love. She witnessed Mars' demise when the fight finally came to us, and after that, she was a woman possessed, not caring even when she herself faced certain death. Afterwards, she told us that if she had to live a life without Mars, there would be no point in living. That's why she made that choice.

"Mars was horrified. Suddenly her charge, whose actions she held no responsibility for, was unwittingly left with the pressure of maintaining Minako's powers; of saving what remained of the soul of her true love. That's why she made her own pledge in secret, away from Venus."

Makoto was spellbound. "What did she do?"

Mercury's expression was growing dark as she delved further and further into the past.

"She did the only thing she felt she could – as much as it would tear her apart. She knew that Rei would have to break Minako's heart in order for her to lose her powers – but Venus had never mentioned anything about the two of them simply never falling in love at all. And so Mars decided that the best way to protect Minako was for her and Rei to never, ever fall in love. She chose a miko in the hopes of her charge remaining celibate and heavily religious; a girl who was destined to become bad-tempered and bitter, closed-off after close losses. And her final insurance was that Rei would be far more rational than she herself was – in part, to keep her alive, and in part to make Rei too collected to simply fall into Minako's arms as Mars had done with Venus." Mercury seemed to feel pity for her Martian comrade. "Not that it worked, it seems."

Quickly she moved on. "Of course, those were simply personality traits she selected to protect Venus. What she truly chose as her insurance, she chose for Serenity. She chose her soul. Rei had to keep her own, pure soul to be able to keep her powers. Mars knew of too many warriors who had had their strength taken through possession and used against the people they loved, or who had fallen from greed to become nothing more than bounty hunters. If she could conserve Rei's integrity and chastity, she felt that would never happen."

Makoto nodded, admiring the old Mars and cursing the current one. "Damn it, Rei..."

Then the young cook perked up. "So, wait, to get Minako's powers back, we have to get her and Rei back together?"

Mercury snapped back to the present. "No... Minako is not your concern."

"But-"

"Minako's problems are destined to be repaired without your help. Ami's aren't."

Makoto seemed relieved about Minako, but she allowed herself only a moment of rapture before sobering up. "What do you need me to do?"

The Princess came back to the task at hand. "I'm not going to punish Ami for something she can't help by allowing her to lose her powers forever; and I'm also not prepared to die here. So I need for you to house my spirit until you can bring her back."

The brunette looked blankly at her. "How do I do that?"

Mercury's intent was clear. "Ami may not have received her diagnosis yet to be able to get drugs for her illness, but we all know who has."

Mako's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Her father."

Mercury nodded. "Ami's father is in an institution in Odaiba. Go there and ask for his help. All else fails, ask her mother if she can swing something. She may not be home all that much, but she still needs to know what's going on with her daughter."

"Alright. I'll go call her now."

Mako stalked over to the phone. Mercury followed her with her eyes.

"Remember, this won't be an overnight recovery for her – it's going to take some time for her to be back to normal again."

Mako sighed in frustration, receiver in hand. "And first I have to find her."

* * *

The doorbell rang shrilly through the Chiba apartment. Snapping his eyes open, Mamoru sighed. He looked down at Usagi, lying on his chest asleep – the girl could sleep through most natural disasters – and gently tried to nudge her off him without stirring her or her plaster casts. Why he went through the trouble with such a heavy sleeper was probably just instinct. After he did so, he walked easily to the door. Usagi always needed such huge amounts of snooze that he always wound up lying awake for hours. Ordinarily she would have been curled up beside him as he worked on his laptop or read, but given the day's events he was quite content to hold his girlfriend, safe in the knowledge that she and their daughter were both alive.

Meanwhile, the ringing continued, on and on. It was the way Usagi used to call for him when they were younger, and if he could possibly have known better he wouldn't have entertained the idea of a younger Usagi finding her way to his door in the future. Their track-records, however, meant that pretty much anything was possible.

His suspicions were thankfully proven wrong as he peered through the peephole in his door. There in his hallway, was the anxiously fidgeting form of Aino Minako. She shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. Mamoru could have assumed it was a senshi thing if it wasn't so blatantly personal. This, he understood, was a long-awaited visit to deliver a long-awaited apology. He sighed and opened the door.

"Mamoru-san!" Minako started in surprise. Her thoughts had clearly been on what she was going to do once she was inside rather than on what was actually happening.

"Hey, Minako," he smiled at her. "Here to talk to Usagi?"

Bashfully she nodded. Mamoru stepped aside to let her in. He tried to grin reassuringly, but the boyish look wasn't really suited to his mature persona. "Come on in. She's already asleep, though, so I can't promise anything."

Minako smiled and walked in. In her hand she held a small bag from a convenience store she had stopped at on the way. She waved it at him whimsically, and then withdrew a dumpling. Mamoru smiled wider. Absolute genius.

Minako peered into the bedroom, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The lining of a lump on the bed gave way to the form of her best friend when Mamoru turned the hall light on, and Minako snuck towards her in comedic fashion despite the events of the day. Perhaps their princess just brought out that kind of behaviour in people.

Climbing onto the bed and kneeling over an already spread-eagle Usagi, Minako held the dumpling under her nose, and within a second flat the blonde girl was stirring.

Her eyes flickered open. It took the best part of a minute for her so stop smelling the air and mumbling about cake, but finally she registered the other blonde hovering above her.

"Minako-chan!" she squealed. And with that the dumpling was remarkably forgotten as Usagi shot up and threw herself into a suffocating hug-slash-straddle using her one good arm and leg, her remaining casts flailing behind. Mamoru cringed, wondering vaguely how much just that motion had affected her recovery time. Minako barely had time to angle the dumpling so it wouldn't be swished between their shirts.

"You're here!" Usagi somehow achieved a muffled cry from the material on Minako's shoulder. Minako continued to choke. The princess' formidable nose finally returning to its full power, a slender hand reached out slowly but embarrassingly unsubtly down Minako's outstretched arm to grab the sweet treat.

"So does that mean you've cleared things up with Rei-chan?" She asked excitedly, forcing most of the dumpling into her mouth and releasing Minako enough to look at her properly. The fact that this motion allowed the other girl to breathe again was pure coincidence. "Bekosh dat wosh a chochal mishundershtandind."

Minako looked at her wincingly. "She told you then, huh?"

Usagi nodded sympathetically.

Minako turned solemn, her shoulders slumping a little. "No," she conceded sadly to the blonde's earlier question.

Noticing the tone turning more personal, Mamoru took his cue to close the door for them. Sighing in the quiet hall, he resolved to turn on his laptop after all.

Meanwhile, Minako continued inside, head bowed, looking ready to cry for what seemed the thousandth time that day.

"But I do admit that what I thought was completely unfair. You're always there, for all of us, and you wouldn't dream of even _letting _us get hurt, let alone hurting us yourself. Thinking you would do something like that... I've failed you as a friend."

Usagi stared at her worriedly, mouth still full. She swallowed the large piece of dumpling in one. "Don't be silly! You were heartbroken! You don't owe me an apology."

"Please don't forgive me," Minako whispered. "You died, and I hadn't even seen you in days. I couldn't get over myself and realise what I thought was ridiculous. I'm sorry."

"Alright..." Usagi trailed off. What else could she do? "But I'll still forgive you."

Minako was prepared to argue again when Usagi said one of the smartest things that had ever left her mouth.

"But only after you've talked to Rei."

Minako frowned. She owed the priestess Usagi's life, but nothing more. "Why should I?"

Usagi smiled at her wisely. "Because you've dated a lot of guys, Minako-chan, and not one of them has put you in a mood like this."

Minako looked away, caught off-guard. It was true. But the thought of how Rei had acted towards her that day at the hospital sent chills down her spine. It was as if in the space of those few minutes Rei had been gone, Minako had somehow become unclean – too disgusting to be close to. The very memory broke her resolve.

"But she's been so cold to me, Usagi-chan!" she cried out suddenly, voice cracking. "She just changed and I don't know why! I don't know what I did!"

Minako studied Usagi's face more carefully in a sudden moment of hope. "Did she say anything about it?"

Usagi went quiet, thinking back, trying desperately to find some piece of information to help her friend. Minako watched her intently.

"'I'd rather she lived hating me, than died loving me.'"

Disbelief and confusion began to chase one another across Minako's face. The look in Usagi's eyes told her the sentiment was genuine.

"That's all she would tell me."

* * *

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable. It may take you a while to recover."

All other things having been said, Mercury led Makoto to her room. Mako looked perplexed. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she joked grinning.

Mercury looked back at the beaming face of the heir of Jupiter – at the girl who housed the soul of her love – and seemed to stall at the resemblance between the two.

"No," she explained, somewhat flustered. "I just mean that... Venus and Mars weren't the only two senshi to be in love."

She shot Makoto a meaningful look. "Placing two souls that were meant to be together into the same body... It's never happened before. True, we're not complete souls anymore, but... it will still come as a shock."

"What do you suppose it'll feel like?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Well, let's see..." the princess thought aloud. "The most complete I've ever felt was when..." A furious blush spread over her cheeks. She cleared her throat.

"It will feel good. That's what's important."

Mako blinked naively at first. Then she realised, and went nearly the same shade of red herself. "Oh..."

"Like I said, you're better off somewhere comfortable in case you don't wake up for a day or two. So don't be worried if you think you've lost some time."

Makoto nodded. She lay down and prepared to go to sleep.

"I'm not going to overload you. It will take a few minutes to successfully funnel an essence into a new body."

Nothing happened for a moment. Then when Mako next breathed in, she felt it: warmth. It spread from her nose through to the rest of her body; incredible, consuming. She felt calm and ecstatic at the same time, like anything could happen and she would still be happy, here, forever. And so it was that a lost, lonely, angry orphan became the only person in celestial history to grasp at the fringes of a complete soul.

"You should also know that, since you'll have two sets of powers, it's too risky for them to conflict. That means you won't be able to transform until Ami is well again."

"Mmm?" Mako managed. She had heard the information, but no longer had the capacity for negative emotion to allow it to bother her.

Minutes passed, and Makoto drifted further and further into sleep. And yet there was one thing that was getting in the way of her peaceful slumber – one more thing that she wanted to know:

"Mercury?"

"Yes?" The voice was becoming more distant now. The procedure was almost complete, she knew.

"What did _I_ choose?"

"Hmm?"

"Jupiter – what did she choose?"

There was a short pause. The love lacing Mercury's fading voice was clear as she recalled her former lover; the one she was to be reunited with very soon.

"She chose your body."

"...Huh? That's kind of boring," Mako commented absentmindedly. Her words were slurring as sleep claimed her.

She heard the Princess of Mercury chuckle.

"She chose your body because she wanted to make sure that whoever had her powers understood what it was to be powerful. Understood the damage having too much power could do, and so had the presence of mind to be respectful of her gifts."

The young brunette could feel, could see, Mercury smiling in her mind's eye. She was aware of Jupiter watching the bluenette warrior through her eyes. She could even see the dance hall of the Moon Kingdom, moving fast past her as her Jovian counterpart ran to her lover.

"And what you thought that day, at the tournament, about those male competitors - about how they treat their strength as if it is a right rather than a privilege."

With that, Makoto's world fell away to bliss, to dancing on the moon, and to cold lunar nights warmed by the presence of another.

"That just proved that... she was right."

* * *

So, that's another chapter done. And guess what? Some actual Rei/Mina in the next one! Woo!

Well, that's it for now.

Sayonara, minna!


	21. Chapter Twenty

So, a nice round chapter number (ahem, excluding the prologue, of course) for a chapter I'm sure you've all been anticipating. I know I've been itching to write this for a while. I know it's taken forever, so I hope it's up to scratch! Forgive me explaining this plotline again in dialogue, but it's been a while since we've touched on it, and most people probably need a refresher. I know I did! Also I thought that, given we've spent so long without any scenes with Rei and Minako together, it would be nice to maintain the intensity of this meeting by not breaking the narrative, and by seeing Minako's reaction in full.

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Twenty**

It was two in the morning, and wearily Rei climbed the moonlit steps to the jinja. It was strange – she had been doing this for most of her life, and yet tonight she could barely stand to think of the jaunt as an entire stretch, instead focusing her attention only on each step as it came. Her head was bowed. Kami-sama, she was tired. Today had been stressful to say the least, and now the adrenaline and emotional highs had collectively worn off to leave nothing but a shell poised for nothing more than a long night's sleep. Admittedly, that was kind of what Rei had wanted – that's why she had resolved to walk instead of take the bus home with Makoto. There was nothing worse than being too wired to sleep. Being awake and yet too tired to be useful just didn't sit well with her. That was half the reason why she barely bothered going to bed during the approach of Silence.

It seemed to take forever, but finally the ground flattened out and home was but a moment away. The moon disappeared beneath the canopy as Rei trudged to the front door. She took out her keys and started fumbling blindly with the lock in the pitch dark.

As soon as she entered it hit her – the smell of perfume, of familiar but foreign presence as of late as the silvery light glimpsed off fair hair, a stillness to its bearer to which Rei had rarely borne witness.

"You'd rather I lived hating you?"

Rei's body tensed all over in spite of her. She responded with avoidance, her voice quiet, looking straight ahead, always ahead, and not at her.

"How did you get in?"

"Your grandfather." Perhaps the comment stung Rei because it sounded so much like the blonde had gone cold to anything associated with her – even a friendly, if perverted, old man. "He decided to go out for a while."

Decided to escape before all hell broke loose, the miko mused, though she was grateful for his intuition over the matter. Silence settled over the scene, Minako sat coolly on the floor with her back to the wall. Slowly, she stood.

A long pause. Finally, for the first time that evening, their gazes met. The power behind them, the heat, the turmoil, the anguish, rushed back to each of them at full force, and secretly they welcomed the cover of darkness to lessen the impact so they didn't just combust on the spot.

Silently they shared a feeling, and in spite of the fact that no-one else resided within the house at that time, Rei turned and walked towards her room, the blonde taking her cue to follow.

As usual, Minako thought, unsure whether the notion was of lingering affection for the miko or annoyance with herself for still bending to the other woman's will so easily.

Their footsteps seemed loud in the quiet of the jinja, so often filled with laughter and chatter over the past few years that it seemed loud and intrusive to walk its echoing wooden floors without it in the background. Or perhaps that chatter was truly what made this place holy to them.

Presently, Rei had opened her bedroom door and turned on the light, suddenly illuminating the blonde's hair from mere silvery glints to an explosion of gold shimmering in her wake. Stunned once more by the mere image of her, and yet having truly only just seen her as heart-stopping rather than arousing, Rei mutely stood aside to let her through.

Minako stalked past her, feelings about their separation rushing back to her at their close proximity. The smell of her perfume lingered behind her and settled in the air, unlike its host, who fidgeted wildly, eyes ablaze as she clutched sharply, almost instinctively, at her heart through the fabric of her shirt, her other hand tightening into a twitching fist at her side. She spun back to face the miko.

Rei eyed her warily. She was too tired to have an argument, and she was semi-convinced that if she tried to explain herself in this state it would only come out wrong and lead to an even greater misunderstanding. But she was past having rights to demand anything from the girl before her. Instead she quietly complied.

"Minako, what do you wa-"

"How _dare_ you decide what I should die for?!" the blonde erupted suddenly. Rei, for the first time in her life, was scared into silence.

"How dare you be so damned arrogant?!"

This argument bore no context – after all, what say had either of them over their deaths? They had all already pledged to die for Usagi. Rei knew the moment she could register the words being shrieked at her that this was abstract – principals, the one thing Minako lived so blindly by. This wasn't about now, Rei realised suddenly, but about always. This had gone past concern about their present relationship; where they stood, all of it. It was as if this once-bubbly, seemingly air-headed blonde had come to accept the fact that the bond they shared was anything but ordinary; that there were so many red strings of fate binding them together it was practically a scarf. So where, the miko was forced to ask herself, was this going?

After a terrifying few moments, the woman before her continued vehemently onwards. She began to take steps towards her almost without realising it, her need to see and feel the impact of her anger pulling her forwards almost of its own accord.

"You_ left_ me!" she seethed. "You stuck around as long as I wanted you, but when I actually _needed_ you? You dumped me! In a hospital, after I was attacked! Without even telling me _why_!"

As soon as she began, however, it dawned on Rei that Minako didn't know where this was going either. These were just words, angry, wounded words spilling helplessly from her mouth.

"I thought it was something I did. I mean, my track record's so fucking fantastic when it comes to relationships that I actually thought, 'Hey, it's just me again, doing whatever it is I do. And now I've managed to push even one of my closest friends away from me.'"

Rei took a step towards her, starting to tell her that that wasn't true, but the blonde put a hand up to stop her.

"But it's not, is it?"

Rei couldn't remember a time when an argument had been this one-sided – at least not one where she was on the losing end. She went quiet again. It was hard to tell whether Minako's voice was softening or simply returning to a normal volume.

"You're just so arrogant – so damned self-righteous - that you think you need to protect me."

Rei stared at her. Minako met her dead on, but now the look was filled with something else – the hurt and fury had given way to concern and gravity. This girl was no longer playing the role of lover, but of a grown-up, a colleague...

"I'm your leader," Minako reminded her earnestly. "Not a little girl you need to shelter. Not some dainty princess you have to save."

Rei felt small, stupid, reckless in comparison to this suddenly sober woman, her stern azure orbs boring into her. Time, Minako knew, for the final blow.

"I outrank you."

The statement hit Rei like a lightning bolt. This girl... she was so calm, so professional. She stood stricken, head low as Venus pushed on. Her words were kinder but went unheard as Rei fought with herself over what to say.

"As your superior, you have to tell me when something's this wrong. It's affecting the group." Minako's speech turned introspective, thoughts of her henshin pen still plaguing her. "Something's going on right now – it might even be a new enemy. So we need to-"

"I'll tell you." Minako's orbs refocused on the brunette, who had spoken up louder than even she herself had anticipated. Rei frowned determinedly up at Minako from beneath a curtain of jet black hair. "But it can't change anything between us. You have to know that. It's not worth it for you."

Already Minako took her statement as a challenge. At once the girl switched off the leader in her and was Rei's lover once more, sympathy and fire chasing one another in her eyes. Now fully aware of herself, she closed the gap between them. The stunned miko, her resolve weakened by exhaustion, allowed her to cup her face, to kiss her gently, deliberately on the lips. Rei knew what she meant by it:

This? How can this not be worth it?

Rei allowed herself a moment of weakness, melting into the affection for all too short a time before coming to what little sense she had at this hour and pulling away. Minako thankfully did not look hurt by the gesture, only anxious for the explanation that was to follow. Had the situation not been so serious perhaps Rei might have chastised her for being so overconfident that she could fix this. All there was, however, was worry that she would still think that by the end of this explanation. Rei's voice came out low and hoarse from remaining quiet so long. Without breaking her stare with the blonde, Rei began.

"It's my father."

Minako's eyes widened. She certainly hadn't expected that. What involvement had Rei's father had in her life before? After all, Minako had lived with her all year, and as far as she could figure there hadn't even been so much as a phone call from the man. Rei didn't speak of him either. But from the way she referred to him now; the way her jaw clenched and her eyes glazed with fury, the blonde knew that this was a very special reaction reserved for him alone.

"He thinks I should be dating a 'respectable gentleman'," the brunette spat harshly.

"Fuck him!" Minako blurted impatiently.

"It's really not that simple."

Rei closed her eyes, trying to form words she had long been in conflict over saying.

"He says me being with you is reflecting badly on his political image."

Minako stared at her thoughtfully. Then she shook her head adamantly. "That makes no sense. We were never caught, except by Haruka and Michiru. How-?"

"Not how. Who." Rei scowled and looked away in frustration. "My father knows a lot of the right people. Or at least enough to have eyes in a lot more places than I would have thought. Gaining backing from zaibatsu and other corporations to sway voting means you can never stay entirely on the right side of the law, but he's not stupid enough to get his hands dirty himself. Whatever he's been involved with, the police trail never makes it back to him. With supporters like that, it means if things ever get in his way, he just..."

Rei met Minako's blue eyes meaningfully. "...Makes a call."

The blonde's orbs widened as she began to understand.

"When I was attacked... That was him, wasn't it?"

Rei closed her eyes in confirmation. Minako's gaze turned inward, shock jarring her as the pieces fell into place.

"So when you left me at the hospital..."

"I was terrified," Rei admitted. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

Minako was silent, waiting for something. Rei smiled thinly, the first time that evening. In a long time. "That really is my only defence."

"But why didn't you just tell me?" Minako asked urgently.

"I..." Rei faltered. "I don't know," she lied.

Minako assumed the vague reasoning to be true, however, and went on full steam ahead. "Well... Well it's okay. We'll fix it. It's out in the open now, so-"

"You'll get hurt."

"I won't!" Minako insisted, exhilarated by the rush of closure Rei's confession had given her.

"You will!"

"Come on," Minako cracked, coming closer. "We're senshi, Rei, I think they built us a little stronger than that-"

Her hands closed over Rei's shoulders, but Rei threw her off. "NO! This! This is why I didn't tell you, okay? Because I knew you'd do this!"

Minako stared at her, bewildered. Rei carried on, starting to pace. "I knew you'd fight for me! Because that's what you do when..." she trailed off. "You just don't think when you're like this!"

Minako shrugged helplessly. "I'm just in love with you."

"And I love you!" Rei responded automatically. They both hesitated at the realisation that this was the first time they had said that to one another. Minako in particular was in no state to argue. Although she had heard Rei's explanation as to what had actually happened to cause the rejection, she had still been unsure as to Rei's true feelings for her. And so unlike for Rei, this was a total bombshell. She could only listen, stunned into silence, as the miko continued.

"And that's why I have to do this," she said quietly. "For you. To protect you... from loving me."

Minako noticed tears in those violet eyes. The blonde still had yet to regain the power of speech, but she was too moved by what the miko had said to think straight. And so in direct violation to those words, she shook her head loosely in a kind of resistance and disbelief and fully closed the gap between them once more. She cupped Rei's face in both hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. In spite of her better judgement, Rei didn't try to stop her. She just waited out the few long, incredible moments until it was over; until the blonde had rested her forehead against hers, one of her tears now transferred onto Minako's face.

"He'll kill you," she whispered hoarsely.

"He won't," Minako whispered back again. Her hands slipped away from the other girl's face so she could wrap her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder. "He won't."

They remained that way for a few moments, before Rei pulled slightly out of the hug, and their gazes met once more. The air was thick with tension, a decision hanging between them. Then, at the same time, they leaned in, and their lips met; a kiss finally returned properly by the miko, her need and relief at having finally shared her secret screaming louder than the protests in her mind. It was tender, desperate and pleading. And when they finally pulled away, they looked deep into each other eyes, and something unspoken passed between them. Wordlessly, Minako slipped her hands under the brunette's shirt, the brunette raising her arms in compliance. Together in that moment, as Rei reached over to turn off the light, they shared one thought:

This.

This was it.

* * *

So, opinions? Thanks for sticking with this! XD


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Midterms, poor time management, revision, exams. That's what little procrastinators are made of…

So sorry! New chapter! Here! Done! Now where's my food gone?

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Twenty-One**

The bar was dimly lit in red lighting, quiet, soft and non-descript pop music playing from the small speakers hung high on the walls. It was empty but for one person, a young woman sat at the bar, hunched over her drink in her tipsiness with dark blue mid-length hair that was tied back in a ponytail. In spite of being straight, it had somehow achieved an unruly quality by remaining stubbornly spiky, the only locks appearing to be fully behaving themselves being those of bangs too long to see through but too short to tie back to any kind of effect.

The woman went to take another swig of the spirit she was nursing, and was startled to find her glass empty. She tipped it upside-down in search of the last drop, but there was none. Scowling, she got up, hoisted herself unceremoniously over the bar and began pouring another.

This was the scene upon which the Time Gate dropped Setsuna. In an uncharacteristic flicker it appeared, whirring and shrieking like a banshee. The sound sent the glass and liquor flying from the unknown bluenette's hands as the Gate spat the Time Senshi out like a chew toy, where she nauseously staggered forwards and promptly face-planted.

In spite of the fact that she had of course never done something as ungraceful as that before, something within her told her that she was going to find herself doing it a lot more in future. She also felt an odd sense of nostalgia, but had little time to dwell on it as she saw a bright flash in the corner of her eye. She rolled over slowly and tilted her head to look, to find a woman in a sailor suit with striking green eyes holding a pole-arm in a defensive position. A little stunned by her appearance, Sailor Pluto staggered to her feet and felt for her staff to mirror the gesture, and for a moment the two stood in a stand-off.

The other woman seemed to regard her for a moment, and Setsuna found herself doing the same in return. Her angular face gave her a severe, striking kind of beauty, to the point that Pluto actually found herself thinking that it would be regrettable if they turned out to be enemies. Suddenly this eventuality seemed to disappear, however, as recognition slowly dawned on the bluenette's face, and she let her stance fall slack.

"You're finally here. Wow, you look different."

Setsuna hesitated to drop her guard. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me you'd come - the future Sailor Pluto." The woman smirked. "I'm Sailor Eris, the soldier of desire and endeavour."

Setsuna became defensive once more, but although she appeared resolute, inside she was reluctant.

"That's impossible. I'm the senshi of time, and I've travelled to the future. I've never heard a thing about there being a ninth guardian to the royal line."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm a grown woman in a sailor suit, Setsuko, but I guess I get why you don't trust me. You will when I've explained what's happening to you – to all three of you, I swear."

Eris wandered back over to the bar to get another drink. "And besides, if I were your enemy, I wouldn't turn my back to you."

Setsuna stared after her, trying to ignore the pet-name, but being acutely aware that she had remembered her missing comrades far later than she should have done. This woman… She walked over and took a seat at the bar, waiting for the tipsy other to sit beside her with her drink. Setsuna frowned.

"You shouldn't be doing that. I'm relying on your story to be coherent."

Eris raised an eyebrow. "God, you look different, but you haven't – _won't _– change a bit, do you know that?"

The crack hit the solid wall of Setsuna's impatient expectation, and giving up, Eris sighed and resolved to just get on with it.

"Alright, you win. Well, first of all, the good news is that Chibi-Usa is fine. She disappeared because Neo-Queen - _Usagi_ died from a blood clot. But Rei and Makoto used their powers to revive her."

Tension visibly left Setsuna however much she wanted to keep her guard up. She remained in a non-committal silence, prompting her companion to continue.

"Unfortunately, now you're in trouble. Not to mention Hotaru and Michiru."

"Why? Where are they?"

"I don't know. You're the only one with the power to find them."

Pluto rose, but Eris dared to grab her wrist. Setsuna started from the contact.

"And you can't right now. You're not in the timeline. This place is a sanctuary – a pocket set apart from temporal motion."

"Like the Time Gate," Setsuna murmured in understanding.

Eris nodded gravely. "Your future self created this extra space and asked me to wait here for you. Because the truth is, there's a pattern in where all three of you have ended up. And it meant that wherever I was, you would come to me."

Setsuna stared at her. "What pattern? And why to you?"

Eris' cheeks reddened slightly. "For personal reasons, Minako's henshin pen has stopped working. Everything's going to be fine now, but it means that the pen has been leaking an orange substance for a couple of weeks now, on and off. Where you placed the Gate to rescue Chibi-Usa, some of that stuff was on the floor. The Gate reacted to it, and its motivation changed from finding Chibi-Usa to…" the blush grew deeper, "to match your feelings for a lover."

Pluto was stunned. Slowly, she came to understand. "You."

Eris grinned awkwardly. "At the time, you were wondering if you would ever find love. So it brought you to me."

"And I didn't know who you were, because a Time Senshi isn't able to see her own future." Setsuna allowed a small smile to grace her features.

Eris smirked back. "Yeah, but don't think that means I'll ever let you forget that you didn't recognise me."

Setsuna groaned. "I'm tiring of you already."

Eris laughed. "You'll get used to me."

"Debatable," the Time Senshi smiled wearily, but grew serious once more. "But what about the others? If I can't rely on the Gate, I can't find them. There's no guarantee that they're even in the right timeline anymore."

Eris frowned at her, feeling her frustration. Then something came to her.

"Wait…"

"You have an idea?"

Eris shot her a look. "If you could sound less incredulous, that would help. But I was just thinking… I'm the senshi of desire. I can help a person to reach something they want. If your ambition is to get to your comrades, I might have the power to send you to them."

Setsuna seemed doubtful. "Is that really possible?"

"Probably. I do it in reverse all the time. I can also channel the collective desire of the group and make it my power. The more you want something dead, the better my ability to kill it."

Setsuna's brow creased in thought. "If I go straight to one, I can't help the other, because you won't be with me anymore. I need to see them first. I need to know where to find them both."

Eris turned to face her. "Alright. Close your eyes and make a wish?" she grinned wickedly.

"You're drunk."

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Stand with me."

The two women stood. Eris took a step back so she had the range to place the tip of her staff against Setsuna's heart.

"Close your eyes and focus on them. Want to find them with all your heart."

Setsuna did as she was instructed, and soon images began to form behind her eyelids…

* * *

Hotaru was tired. She was just tired.

Four days had passed, and she was still no closer to saving Chibi-Usa.

Or rather, that was the wrong turn of phrase.

Because it wasn't the fourth day. It was the fourth of _this _day. This day – the day when Chibi-Usa had vanished – had been repeating itself over and over. Now she knew what had happened, but it didn't get her any closer to saving Usagi. The problem was medical. The only way to stop it was to go back to the day Usagi was knocked down, and she couldn't do that without Setsuna. She had tried to reach the Setsuna in this world twice over, but no matter what she did, circumstances seemed to obstruct her reaching the church in time. Even today, when she had devoted the whole day to getting through to the Time Senshi, her taxi to the church had crashed and she had found herself back at the hospital anyway, arm now slung and scratches on her face. Her pain held no value though. After all, come midnight, it would all be reset.

Presently she was in the morgue, gazing at Usagi's body on a slab. Usagi was dead again. She was too late again. And Chibi-Usa had suffered the agony of being ripped from reality _again_-

_Crash. _Mutely, Hotaru swept the autopsy utensils off their stand with her good arm, and stood silent in the middle of the room. She was breaking, she knew. She was breaking and Chibi-Usa was broken and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it.

Hours after her other self, this Hotaru too fell to her knees, and sobbed helplessly on the hard, cold floor.

* * *

A beautiful dawn. Michiru watched it perched on the side of Haruka's car; watched the waves roll onto the beach below as a soft breeze whispered along the coast. Haruka had brought her to this view again, the one they had witnessed after the battle against Pharaoh 90. They had been even more in love then, perhaps rejuvenated by a new appreciation for life and freedom from their grave responsibilities.

"The sea seems calm tonight."

Michiru kept looking out at the ocean, but turned her head in the direction of her lover's voice to acknowledge her presence. Haruka swaggered over and leant beside her, hands in pockets from the chill in the air. Michiru, by contrast, had always been ironically warm-blooded, remaining unaffected in her pale blue summer dress.

"It does."

They settled into one of their comfortable silences. Haruka's blazer seemed to do nothing to keep out the wind: she was hunching her body together as coolly as one could possibly carry out such a task. Eventually, however, a shiver escaped her. Michiru smiled.

"You know, you could have asked me."

"Asked you what?"

Michiru moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and leaning her head on the other woman's shoulder, never turning her attention from the beach. Haruka held her back in turn, her head against Michiru's.

"I love you, Michiru."

"I know."

* * *

With a start, Setsuna was back in the bar again, black spots obscuring her vision. Eris was hovering over her, one of her hands gripping hers.

"Setsuko! Are you okay?"

Setsuna blinked a few times, and the spots began to dissipate. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. Sorry, I guess standing up wasn't one of my better ideas," she winced apologetically. "Did you see them?"

"Yes, but I can't reach them."

"What do you mean?"

"You say the Time Gate is being governed by our feelings for a loved one. Well Michiru and Hotaru were experiencing severe problems in love when they stepped through the Gate. From what I can tell, the strength of their feelings has bent time around them."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

Setsuna met Eris' gaze sternly. "Rather than just fall somewhere else in the timestream, they've actually created new universes to reflect their emotions."

"Isn't that just an alternate universe? I thought that wasn't a problem for you."

"Ordinarily it isn't. But these aren't normal universes. Their one-track minds have created worlds that are deeply flawed and dangerously unstable. For example, Hotaru was thinking about rescuing Chibi-Usa, so she's reached the right time period, but the world's foundations are built on that desire. Basically, the same day keeps repeating itself, and Hotaru's attempts to save Chibi-Usa are being thwarted over and over, because if she ever succeeded, the universe would collapse. It's also too delicate for me to enter without taking a lot of care. Wherever the Time Gate brings you, it makes an incision in the fabric of that world. In most universes, it leaves barely a trace, but for Hotaru's, it would be like tracing a scalpel along the side of a balloon."

Eris looked tense. "And what about Michiru?"

Setsuna thought about it. "Michiru must have been wishing that things could have been the way they used to be between her and Haruka. She's created an alternate universe where she and Haruka are together. From what I can see, it's built on good memories of their relationship. That means its basis is more concrete, so the world is far more stable that Hotaru's. Instead, it looks like time itself is less fixed. It seems to move more like a dream – materialising in random places, cutting out less interesting events…"

"But that's less important. So does that mean you can help Michiru?"

Setsuna shook her head sadly. "No. Hotaru may be having a hard time, but Michiru seems to be very happy where she is. She doesn't seem to question her dreamlike state at all. Once the Gate starts to work again, I can probably get to her, but I doubt she'll come back with me."

Eris' eyes flashed in realisation. "You need Haruka."

Setsuna looked at her, confirming her suspicions.

"And I can't return home if the Time Gate isn't working."

Eris smiled thinly. "Time passes slowly here. In a couple of days, Minako's powers will come back, and you'll be able to travel safely again. In the mean time, try to plot a way into Hotaru's world. You can use me to see it whenever you need to. I'm at your beck and call."

Setsuna smirked, trying to brighten her mood. Leaving her comrades didn't sit well with her, but she would do more harm than good acting now. As much as it pained her, she had to wait. Instead, she tried to make the best of her time with this woman who she would apparently grow to know so well.

"Why do I get the feeling that you always will be?" she retaliated.

"Oh yeah?" Eris smirked. "Who do you think it was who gave in and agreed to make this place a bar?"

"Probably only for a peaceful life."

"Hey!"

Setsuna smiled, and they fell quiet. Then something came to the time senshi, and she couldn't resist asking about it.

"So you can summon anything you desire?"

"Pretty much. But if I use it too much, it becomes less reliable, so I only use it when I have to."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Shut up, I was young, okay? Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Well, I always wondered how I could possibly have gotten Luna P. to work…"

She trailed off and Eris smirked. "Yeah, that was a collaborative effort. So the princess could summon anything she wanted, from pretty much anywhere in time and space."

Setsuna's eyebrows rose in good humour. "Well, I do hear that it's common for the quick-witted to fall prey to alcohol addiction."

"My last nerve, Setsuko."

* * *

So, how was that? I know I introduced an original character. Bad me. But leaving Setsuna as a spinster is just plain mean, and I think Eris is relatively likable (Eris was the final name decided for the planet they discovered a few years back in that whole Planet X/Persephone fiasco). However, she will only be mentioned one more time. Don't worry, my Mary Sues know their place! XD

So, how was it? I know it's been a while, but hopefully that clears up the Outers' storyline. Any questions, just ask. My narrative might be a little ropey after all this time.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Hi. :) I know, it's been a while, but this time the Inners all make shiny appearances. Once again, I update when there are many other things that I _should_ be doing instead, but hey, inspiration and need for distraction calls. And I will always, always answer.

Anyway, yes, on with a big chapter, to help you to forget all about my obvious neglect. XD

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Twenty-Two**

The club was packed wall to wall, techno blasting through the place and sweaty bodies crushed together on the dance floor. Ami's perfect hell. But sadly, not Mai's.

So here her body was, miles from home, buying drinks at two in the morning with her med school money for a girl that in her right mind she would have found sleazy and more than a little shallow; simmering somewhere in the shell that wouldn't do a damned thing she wanted. It was true that Ami's presence had no coherent thoughts to conflict with her own, but Mai felt her anger all the same, and it made her twitchy and more than a little irritable.

Still, she knew it was the last drink she was going to have to buy, because her 'target' seemed more than happy enough to come back to her hotel room (also paid for with Ami's savings). Most of Ami's friends probably could have deftly pointed out that this girl was tall and dark-haired like a certain someone else they all knew and loved, but that was quite beside the point.

Mai made a motion for them to leave, and they picked up their respective handbags and headed through the maze of bodies. Finally, they escaped into the night air, and the girl staggered a little. Mai more than happily propped her up.

She walked her to the taxi rank, set the girl down in a cab and prepared to get in herself.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

The girl turned back to her.

"So, your place or mine?"

It wasn't so much a headache; it was more like her pain receptors catching up with her after being hit by a baseball bat. But before Mai had time to even put her head in her hand, something began to take over.

_You bitch! You were just waiting for an opportunity to…_

Suddenly, Ami's eyes sharpened. She took a few notes out of her purse, leant over to hand them to the driver, and said, "Take her home. She needs to sleep this off."

Despite the brunette's obvious protests, she shut the cab door and ran to the nearest payphone.

She fumbled with coins and took the receiver off the hook. She dialled a familiar number and put the phone to her ear.

_Mako-chan…_

It rang once. Twice. Then just like that, she calmly set the phone back in its holder.

"You think you're so smart."

Mai scowled, back in control, and started pushing the return button to retrieve her change as it clattered out.

"How long's it been now Ami?!" she growled as she zipped up her purse once more. "What, three days? And you still have to ruin everything! I can't make friends, I can't get laid, and for what? You're _integrity_?! Well, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you and you're _whining_! Just, break already, you little bitch!"

With that she tore off, stalking down the road like the possessed woman she was.

"You know what your problem is? Too much left to care about in fucking _Juuban._ Fine. Then we'll go back. And I swear to God, when I'm through, there'll be nothing left for you pine after."

* * *

Waking up without a splitting headache. A pretty unusual occurrence as of late. Mako's eyes opened to the light – to late morning, according to the clock – and waited patiently for her eyes to adjust. Without her even realising it, a blissful smile began to appear on her face, and she revelled in a persistent warm and fuzzy feeling which had spread and settled throughout her entire body.

Something within her told her that she could have lain there forever, even died there, horribly, and she wouldn't have minded. Yet feelings about Ami oddly clear in this haze she stood, and as she did so, she realised that the feeling didn't leave her as she thought it would.

She had known immediately on some level from the pattern of the ceiling that she was no longer in her own apartment, but could only now process this information fully. She looked around to see a sewing machine, a bookcase bearing a selection of thick physics books that only Ami could possibly tackle without flinching, a photo of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa as well as a couple of Outer Senshi group photos on the nightstand, and the outfit Setsuna had been wearing the last time Makoto had seen her, ironed and hung on the wardrobe door.

Setsuna's room, then.

Setsuna's room was never one of those parts of the house Mako and the others had ever been in (Minako a glaringly regrettable exception to that rule). That wasn't to say that there was anything foreboding about it – whenever she had come here, the door hadn't even been shut – but somehow it was an oddly sacred privacy that even the mischievous inners had failed to invade.

The next thing Makoto acknowledged was something close to silence. The quiet hum of the refrigerator filtered up to her from downstairs. She thought she caught distant birdsong but wasn't sure. Then the sound of someone in the kitchen, a sound Mako knew all too well from making it herself, and she began the slow journey towards it.

She walked apparently without weight across the landing and watched the stairs disappear one after the other as she descended, half-expecting to trip, fall in slow motion and then wake up again feeling normal. Her feet padded across the hallway carpet until they slapped against the tile floor of the kitchen, and it was only this sound that roused the tall figure at the breakfast bar enough to turn around.

"Oh, you're awake."

Haruka looked at her. She wore a pair of brown slacks and an old, long-sleeved white shirt buttoned up with a burgundy T-shirt underneath. The tee, which bore a worn Ferrari logo, was an old favourite that she had allowed Michiru to wear as a nightshirt once when they had first gotten together, not realising that she was permanently forfeiting the beloved item for her lover's personal comfort. Every now and then she would drop in a begrudging comment about it being a rare piece of Formula One memorabilia, often following it up by pointing out that the painter always looked and felt way better naked, but to her chagrin the tactic had never worked.

Of course, she had it back now. And she would have burned it and any other like it, right then and there in the backyard, if only…

"Do you regularly slip into three-day comas?" she asked coolly, trying to shake the feeling again.

Mako didn't respond. It was true that anyone meeting the racer for the first time would have simply put her down as being a normal tomboy on an average day. However, the second Mako set eyes upon her, looking so ordinary, so pale and marred with bags forming under her eyes and her sandy hair out of place, she could tell that Haruka was in a terrible state.

For the first time since waking up, the fuzz around her gave way to a dreadfully aching empathy. Mutely she stared, stunned by her idol's sudden mortality. Haruka caught onto it immediately; her dry lips grew thinner as the air thickened.

"I can't sleep without her," she stated simply, and held the brunette's stare as best she could.

Mako nodded, pained, and sat down opposite her at the breakfast bar.

"How'd I end up here?" Mako asked croakily; it hurt to use her voice for the first time.

Haruka raised her eyebrows and smirked, a glint of her usual self – finally, someone who needed her tea more than she did. She nudged the cup with the back of her hand in Makoto's general direction. Mako looked apologetic.

"Sorry, I only drink green."

"Turning down my good will, kitten?"

Her voice came out joking, but Makoto sipped at the stuff anyway, sensing that offence was the last thing the blonde probably needed at the moment. She continued to mull over the odd tastes of Westerners until the older woman brought her out of it with the answer to her original question.

"I came to find you to let you know about our current situation and found you snoozing on the bed. But when I couldn't wake you up, I called Mamoru over and he said it honestly was as if you were sleeping. Your body moved freely, you were dreaming… you sure as hell looked happy enough. When I told him what's been going on, he figured it was something outside of conventional medicine and told me to bring you here where I could keep an eye on you. I'm sure Ami would have been able to explain it better, but she wasn't answering her phone or her communicator."

An emotion swept across the cook's face, but Haruka couldn't figure out what as she waited for a response. Makoto shook her head, deciding to save what she assumed was the worst news for later. "So, what's our current situation?"

Haruka tensed visibly. "When Minako bailed me out, I tried reaching all the Outer Senshi to get in touch with Michiru, but none of their communicators are working. They won't even ring out. It's like they've disappeared off the face of the planet."

Makoto's eyes flashed, and she grew lost in thought. Haruka kept going. "Chibi-Usa-chan says that when she faded out of existence, they were in the church together. It's plausible that they've gone back in time to try and save her."

"But then, why aren't they back? Surely Sailor Pluto should be able to sense Chibi-Usa-chan is safe again."

Haruka frowned. "That's where I'm stumped. Something must have happened, but I can't do anything about it from here. Chibi-Usa's Time Key has been rigged to only travel between this reality and her own time in the future. She went back there to ask for help from the future Setsuna, and apparently she's looking into it."

"We could have used Sailor Planet Power, but there's no way we have the power to travel through time…" Mako murmured in frustration, "especially with so many Senshi down."

Haruka searched her eyes, clearly wondering what she knew.

Mako read her easily, finishing the tea and putting the cup back on the table with a clink.

"Minako told you she can't transform, huh." She sighed, the Outer's silence confirming it for her, and she gazed at the racer seriously.

"Then I have some more bad news. I can't either. And neither can Ami."

Dismay filled Haruka's eyes, replaced quickly by anger. She rose slowly from her chair, both hands planted firmly on the counter. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"So you mean to tell me that if the Earth were attacked right now, the only people who could protect it would be me, Rei, a mortal prince and a _child?!_"

Her arm swept the teacup clean off the table; it shattered above the kitchen sink. She looked at the damage, visibly shaking in frustration. She turned back to find a fist flying at her face. It connected, and Haruka for the first time in all of their confrontations, hit the deck. Now standing, Mako fixed her with an oddly even gaze. Her voice was low and quiet.

"Calm down."

Haruka scowled and stared at the floor. Mako's orbs didn't leave her, but they softened, and she let her fists (she had been anticipating retaliation) fall lax to her sides. "Just trust me when I say I'm fixing it, okay?"

Haruka finally looked up at her for a moment. Finally, she closed her eyes and, in spite of the pain, allowed her face to break into a smirk. "I seem to be doing that a lot these days. Still, it can't be helped – if Rei didn't let me down, I can hardly deny you a chance to prove yourself."

Mako's expression turned confused. "Huh?"

Haruka met her gaze. "I can't betray her confidence, but I can say that when Minako called to check in with me yesterday, she was calling from the shrine, and she seemed alright to me, all things considered. Guess they finally worked through it."

All the time the blonde had been talking, the corners of Mako's lips had slowly been turning upwards. Presently, she was grinning from ear to ear. "In that case, one of our problems is already solved. Where's my communicator?"

Haruka gave her a strange look. "On the bedside table in Setsuna's room. Why?"

Mako had gone off like a shot, but swung back around the banister on the stairs. "I gotta tell Minako-chan that her powers are back."

"What?"

Mako ran upstairs, calling back, "Give me a ride somewhere, and I'll explain everything!"

* * *

"Okay, Minako-chan. I'll call you later if there's any word. Bye."

Haruka glanced over at her in the car. "I have to say, I am rather impressed."

Mako looked blank.

"That you left out the real reason why Minako's powers stopped working."

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the sound of Haruka's car speeding along. At the rate they were travelling, it would have taken them a total of only twenty minutes to get to Odaiba. Ami's mother Akiko had agreed to pencil in a visit to her ex from his 'dear niece Makoto' for some time over the course of the week, and now, having checked in with the poor woman to find there had been no word from Ami, she was expected at the institution in the next few minutes.

Makoto's excuse for not calling sooner had been thin at best. She had basically covered the whole thing up saying that she was looking around to the further afield spots that Ami had been known to visit in the past, while the others searched the general area. Her excuse for seeing Mr. Mizuno was thinner, generally just mutterings about trying to understand the condition better and wanting to ask if Ami had mentioned anything to him that could be of use.

"I couldn't put Minako under that kind of pressure. Not to mention Rei. If I told them, it'd be doomed anyway."

"And here I thought you were the optimist."

Mako laughed out loud. "Yeah… But you get it, right?"

Haruka smirked. "Yeah, I do. But what I don't get is why you're doing this. Why take meds from a sick man when you could get more from professionals?"

Mako looked tense. That decision had indeed been difficult. "There must be a reason Mercury wants me to do this, so I'm going with it. Maybe she thinks there's a better way."

"I'm sure Mrs. Mizuno agreed with you completely."

"I honestly don't know why she said yes," Mako admitted.

"Perhaps she just figured what everyone else does."

"What's that?"

Haruka glanced at her. "That you're the only one who can bring her back."

Mako blushed pretty heavily at that. There was another prolonged silence before either of them spoke again.

"So, how's being 'complete' working out for you?"

Mako considered the question. Now the initial novelty had worn off, she had a better and less overpowering sense of what she was describing.

"Well, Mercury and Jupiter aren't really us, so to speak, so it's not so much like I'm complete… It's more like having Usagi and Mamoru around all the time, except in a place where I can't tell them to go get a room."

"Huh." Haruka paused. "That's actually kinda weird."

"I know, right?"

With that, the car pulled up outside the iron gates of the place. Funny, no matter where they were in the world, asylums always managed to look downright creepy.

Haruka turned to her, raising her eyebrows. "Need a wingman?"

Mako stared at the place for a few moments. "No. No, I got it."

She got out of the car, and buzzed for entrance.

* * *

He recognised her first. That was perhaps even more bizarre than the fact that she felt drawn to him – not to the telltale sketchbook on his lap and the stick of charcoal that stopped moving along the paper almost the instant she came in, but to intelligent blue eyes she was used to seeing on somebody else.

He sat on a semi-comfortable navy chair which was lined up next to others to create more of a social feeling about the place. The ward sitting room was fairly busy this morning, conversation superseding the background noise of daytime television and the radio in the nurses' office to the right of them.

"Kino-san."

He paid more attention to his surroundings than Ami did when she was studying, glancing from behind his reading glasses whenever someone walked through the door. Mako stared gormlessly at him. Ami was the spitting image of her mother, but somehow, in spite of his short brown hair, she looked like him too. That fact was startling enough on its own, but his demeanour had completely thrown her. He seemed so calm and collected, his slim build and angular face making him look the true part of an artist. From the little she had heard about him, along with a few misguided pop-culture misconceptions, she had almost expected a chattering maniac in a full Hannibal Lector muzzle and straitjacket.

He looked anxious and expectant. Remembering herself Mako managed to push her body back into forward motion. Soon she stood over him, still unsure of what to do or say.

"How is she?" he started. His concern-filled voice made it difficult for Mako to settle back onto her previous judgements of him, but Ami's wounds were still fresh in her mind. She frowned and took a seat opposite him.

"She's a fast healer," she answered tersely.

He looked surprised at her reaction. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it and closed it again.

"What?" Mako asked.

"Nothing… But I'm glad to hear about that, too." He looked sheepish.

Mako's eyes narrowed, her voice dangerously quiet. "If you just told me the injuries you gave your daughter happened to slip your mind, then I'll beat the hell out of you no matter how sick you are."

"No! That's not-"

He cringed, more at himself than her threat. "That came out badly. The truth is I'm more worried about her mind than her body at the moment. Physical wounds heal, but this…"

He trailed off. She watched him carefully. "You knew?"

He stared at her seriously. "No state of mind could make me hurt my own daughter, Makoto."

Mako nodded slowly. "Mai…"

He looked exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is that what it calls itself?"

Mako didn't respond. He sighed ruefully.

"It hardly justifies my behaviour. But the last few months have been a bad patch for me, and by the time _Mai _made her presence known at our meeting, she already had me wound pretty tightly. Thinking that my own child was destined to join me in here pushed me over the edge, and I did something unforgivable."

"Meds!" announced a nurse from the office. Once she started role-calling patients and doling out medication, they turned back to their discussion.

"So, what did you come here for? I heard you were impulsive, but I doubt you'd come here just to give me a piece of your mind, particularly since this much time has passed."

Mako managed a confused smile. "How do you know about me?"

He raised his eyebrows light-humouredly. "The amount Ami talks about you, you'd think she was preparing a pop quiz. When I found I had a fake family member visiting, I knew Akiko must have arranged something, and that it most probably involved you."

Mako grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Oh." She paused again. The next part would be awkward to say the least. "But to answer your question, Mr. Mizuno, I need your help. Ami's missing, and I'm going to bring her home again… but I have a hunch that I should do it without…"

"The men in white coats?" he finished. His tone was whimsical, but he was clearly worried. "I think I understand where you're going with this."

"Mizuno Koushirou," called the nurse.

He stood and walked over to the counter. She followed him with her eyes. After a few moments he was back in his seat, a little paper cup in hand. He held it out for her to take. Mako eyed it warily.

"What'll happen to you?"

He smiled jadedly. "Some of us _are_ content to let the white coats do their jobs. I'll get by. As long as I know she's alright, I'll get by."

She met his eyes once more, taking the cup as she did so.

"Thank you."

* * *

Minako withdrew her wildly reaching arm and cast it out again, stretching it forwards with an overdramatic groan. Rei raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't they say your arm gets longer if you pull it back and stretch it out again?"

"…Just because you mean more to me than most people, it doesn't mean you can take on the generic 'they' of popular opinion."

"I'm serious!"

"I know. That's what concerns me."

Minako had hung up the communicator a while ago, and after a long discussion with Rei about recent developments, she had made the unfortunate mistake of trying to put the thing back in her handbag, which was cast a little away from her on the floor. A testament to their youth and… _enthusiasm_, they were still lounging around in bed, with Rei being considerably less game to start on her shrine duties than usual. Presently her eyes developed a mischievous twinkle.

"Hey… Pay attention to me."

She pouted in a way that the blonde had only herself to blame for teaching her.

"Okay, just wait a sec-"

"No."

Rei pounced on her, Minako hanging half off the bed, and nipped playfully at her forearm. Minako blushed in spite of herself at the feel of that hot mouth on her skin again, but somehow feigned indignity.

"Can't a lady check her handbag anymore?"

Rei freed up her lips and smirked at her, a slightly predatory glint in her eye. "A _lady_, yes."

"And you're supposed to dip me, not leave me down here," she laughed, grabbing for the side of the bed to support herself

"Huh." The miko blinked. "Okay then."

Minako squealed as Rei grabbed her and grappled them both back into the centre of the bed.

"Re-he-hei!"

Minako lay with the weight of her girlfriend over her, and smiled warmly back and Rei's uncharacteristic grin. "Mmm…" she sighed contentedly.

Rei lay her head on her girlfriend's chest, wrapped an arm around her waist and allowed the blonde to run her fingers through her hair. Then Minako thought of something.

"Hey."

Rei didn't bother to open her eyes. "What?"

"How does it feel?"

"What, your boobs?"

"No!" Minako hit her, giggling. "I already know they are the height of luxury. I mean, like, now you've… you know… with me… Do you feel any different?"

Rei frowned in confusion and propped herself back up on her elbows, but her smile ruined the effect entirely.

"Aino Minako, are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yeah."

"After you and Kensei Nakamura in high school, isn't that question a little void?"

Minako pouted. "Well _I_ couldn't stop giggling, _Usagi_ was like a tomato all day-"

"Because you practically beat it out of her!"

"I'm just doing field research!" she commented innocently. "The Goddess of Love has to understand the individual differences present in scenarios such as this! It's very socially sensitive!"

Rei smirked again. "We'll never live down that psych module you took, huh."

"Nope."

"Incidentally, didn't you only pay attention so you could impress Kensei?"

Minako nodded snickering. "And to freak Ami out by holding a smart-people conversation with her."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Or 'intellectual' to the rest of us."

"Shut up! So, do you?"

Rei went quiet. "…I don't wanna say."

She rolled away. Minako laughed on the outside, but secretly started worrying. She leapt on her, hugging her back and planting a kiss on the line of her jaw. Rei felt the girl's breath tickle her ear. "Oh, come on. Why not?"

The miko turned to look at her, to Minako's relief and utter adoration smiling with the closest thing to coy the brunette would ever allow herself to show. "You'll think it's cheesy."

Minako scoffed. "Excuse me, I am the queen of cheese! I curdled the cheese!"

Rei rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just please, for the love of God, don't ever talk about curdling cheese again."

Minako beamed. "Deal."

Rei took a deep breath. "Okay… I feel kind of… complete, I guess. Although, I think that's more the Minako Effect than anything else."

"I really should think about getting that patented," Minako cracked thoughtfully, and then settled back into a dopey smile, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"And with regards to… _that_… I don't think I really have any feelings except that it was… _right_, you know?"

Minako blushed. "Yeah. I know."

Rei lay back on her back and held Minako tightly. "And that's why I'm going to take care of it."

Minako sighed. "Are you still on that? Rei, you've fought enough. I said _I'd_ deal with it."

"You also said that when you had no powers! You're going in blind. And I'm not losing you."

Minako frowned and looked back up at her, tucking a lock of Rei's currently unkempt hair behind her ear.

"You two clearly rub each other the wrong way." What Minako actually felt was that they were both as stubborn as mules, always wanted their own way and were quick to anger, but she knew that comparing Rei to her father was not a move that would end well. "You won't be able to come to an agreement and you know it."

Minako's eyes flashed deviously and she smiled seductively at the brunette.

"Besides, I've had a brainwave."

"Oh, Kami-sama, let me get the camera."

"Hey! I just think that-"

"Rei!" The two girls jumped as the voice of Rei's grandfather rang clear from the hallway. "You're smart little friend from the cram school posters is here to see you."

"Ami…" murmured Minako, and the two of them shared a tense look. When Makoto had contacted them, she had told them pretty much everything, including Ami's fragile condition.

"O-okay, give me a sec."

"Alright, but be quick, because I'm leaving now. Can't leave our guests to take care of themselves, now, can we? Kids, honestly…"

They heard the sound of the front door closing.

"What do we do?" Minako whispered seriously.

Rei frowned for a second, and then got up and started changing into normal clothes.

"I'll go. Call Mako-chan. Then we can both keep her talking."

Minako nodded and rummaged for her communicator again, preparing to call for their fellow Inner. As Rei headed out, the blonde stared after her, worry clear in her eyes.

_Be careful._

* * *

There you go, a little Rei/Minako fan service, a bit of plot development and a sprinkling of tension. Hope that keeps you satisfied for a little while, because I really should get back to sifting through my revision. XD

Sayonara.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

_It's been four years. I fully acknowledge that is atrocious, so without further ado, a very belated instalment._

_(P.S. I was touched to return to almost 300 reviews for this story. You guys are the absolute bomb!)_

* * *

Perhaps it had always been this way, Ami mused. An hour before her appearance at Rei's house, Mai had stood atop one of Tokyo's steep slants of overdeveloped housing, surveying Juuban with a cool detachment.

Presently Ami was under Mai's will, trapped in a body she couldn't control. She was experiencing the world as if it were a movie: seeing through her own eyes but unable to act of her own free will. A passenger, she supposed, in her own skin.

It should have been maddening. Yet the longer she stayed in here, the more she began to realise this was how she had always experienced the world. For a while she had thought it was chaotic situations which had caused her to feel this way, a need to be clearheaded in battle having long since superseded a fight or flight response. But, as the drama of their senshi days had died to the lull of normal life, she had begun to realise that she was unable – had _never been_ able – to experience the world quite as much as everyone else.

All those years with all those books – was it the cause or compensation? Perhaps she had tried to _know_ more of the world to make up for the fact she could never seem to _feel_ it.

Maybe it was too much to keep fighting Mai. And maybe, between her and Mai, at least one of them deserved to truly feel the world.

Maybe it had always been this way.

* * *

"You ready?"

Setsuna turned to the woman before her, a trusting smile playing on her lips. There was earnestness in her eyes as she gazed at Eris for what felt like the last time – until the first time she would set eyes upon her, of course. "I'll see you soon."

**Floodgates: Chapter Twenty-Three**

Emerging from the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto found herself at home in the living room. A set of blankets lay folded on the couch, the place she'd been sleeping whilst Minako was here. Looking around she saw Michiru's wedding dress, hanging up in a clear plastic wrapper on the door to the hallway.

For all intents and purposes, this looked to be the day Chibi-Usa had vanished in the church; the day Usagi had died. It just wasn't the right universe.

Rather, it was _Hotaru's_ universe: the one she had drawn up accidentally. To the average person it probably looked flawless. As a well-worn veteran of time travel, however, Pluto could see the cracks in this place; it was just waiting to come down. The whole universe, she knew, was standing on only one principle: Hotaru's desire to rescue Chibi-Usa.

Pluto looked to the clock on the mantelpiece: 8:30. At this time Hotaru would most likely have been eating breakfast, but there was no sign of her in the kitchen.

"Hotaru-chan?"

Nothing.

Out of nowhere the earth rumbled and seemed to flicker, though the only light source was the sun's rays streaming through the window. Setsuna grabbed the wall to steady herself, but cried out and quickly drew her hand back. Inspecting it, she once again saw blisters – just like the ones she'd suffered when she'd touched Chibi-Usa's forehead. Just like her princess had been, this place was all but ready to fall in the rift.

She had to find Hotaru, and fast.

No sooner had she thought it than an angry voice bellowed outside.

"Hotaru!"

Pluto headed to the front door, tugged it open and came out to find Haruka screaming at Sailor Saturn on the driveway. The younger senshi turned around to look at her 'father', a defiant expression on her face.

At first Setsuna couldn't see what Haruka could possibly be shouting about. As she came closer, however, she saw it: shiny silver scratch marks all along the side of Haruka's car.

The look on Haruka's face was terrifying.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes in challenge and, refusing to cow under Haruka's glare, once again dragged her glaive slowly and deliberately along the bodywork.

This additional act of rebellion was too much for Haruka, and she grabbed the glaive from Saturn, attempting to wrestle it from her in civilian form.

"Oi! Stop it!"

"You deserve it!" shouted Saturn.

"That's enough!" Pluto said coldly. "Haruka, go inside. I'll deal with this."

Noticing Pluto for the first time, Saturn stared at her. Pluto couldn't help but notice the desperation in the girl's eyes, yet the Time Senshi's presence had visibly lifted her spirits.

At the sound of her leader's voice, Haruka released the glaive with a scowl and stalked off back towards the house without making eye contact. She barely even seemed to register that two of her companions were transformed for no apparent reason as she slammed the door behind her.

As soon as she did so, Saturn rushed towards Pluto and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Setsuna-mama! What happened? Are you okay?"

She looked back to the house in confusion. "Where's Michiru-mama?"

"It's rather complicated, but I'll explain once we're out of harm's way." Pluto regarded Saturn with concern. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be searching for Chibi-Usa."

Saturn looked down, weary and ashamed. "I was, but after a lot of trial and error I knew this place wouldn't let me save her no matter what I did. Eventually I just accepted I was trapped here. I figured that maybe if I went off and did things I shouldn't I might be able to upset the loop somehow." She smiled apprehensively. "But that doesn't matter anymore. Is Chibi-Usa okay?"

At her hopeful tone, the universe trembled again, and Saturn and Pluto held each other for support until it passed.

Quickly, Sailor Pluto conjured the Time Gate before uttering the response she knew would tear the place to pieces: "Yes."

At that the world shook violently; the sky began to blacken and flash in an otherworldly sort of way. As they watched, their house collapsed in a shower of timber, the pieces flying up into the air as if caught in a hurricane of anti-gravity. The street began to warp before them, the sun once again flickering ominously.

Pluto grabbed a tearfully relieved Saturn's hand and led her to the portal. Then she hesitated. Seeming to reach a conclusion, she walked back to the car, smashed a headlight with her staff, and calmly headed back to Saturn.

Grabbing both of Pluto's hands and stepping through the portal, Saturn laughed. "Felt good, didn't it?"

* * *

Usagi had been cooking dinner when Minako had called. The communicator had gone off for the first time in forever and the princess, now left with only a limp thanks to her healing abilities, had hopped quickly to answer it – almost to Mamoru's relief. The burnt instant noodles hadn't exactly been a meal to look forward to.

When he found out the reason for the call, however – about Ami and her troubled mind – he felt a sudden rush of guilt for that feeling, and he rushed to his car keys as Usagi grabbed her transformation pen.

Usagi eyed the implement with reluctance. Was it necessary? It was only Ami. Sweet, considerate Ami, whose descent into this state had gone utterly unnoticed by her. She knew she wanted to spend every available moment making it up to her once this was over.

"Usako."

Usagi snapped out of it and looked at her fiancé, who was holding the front door open. He seemed to sense what she was thinking, his eyes softening a little. Still, she nodded with a shaky resolve and walked determinedly out of the apartment ahead of him. Glancing at her as she walked off down the corridor, he closed the door and locked it.

He went to take the key out, but stopped, suddenly drained. Was he ready for this? If Mamoru was completely honest with himself, he knew that Ami was the senshi to whom he was closest. Perhaps there was even something of a crush there; a quiet wondering as to whether they could ever have been together had destiny not decided things for him. Was he ready to see her like this?

A squeal flung him from his thoughts. "Mamoru?!"

"What is it?" It came out a murmur. He started to move towards Usagi's voice, striding and then sprinting. "What is it?!" he called in a panic.

She didn't respond. In moments he was flying down the outside steps from his apartment, stopping so sharply at the handrail he was close to vaulting it. And then the scene came into focus.

Setsuna and Hotaru were stood in the parking lot, alive and well and trying desperately to survive an ecstatic Usagi's group hug.

"Setsuna-san, Hotaru-san."

Setsuna gently, but firmly, pushed Usagi away, holding her by both shoulders and nodding in his direction. "Mamoru-san."

Both found their attention drawn back to the younger two in their midst, Setsuna having guiltily noticed she had left Hotaru to fend for herself against the onslaught of tears and cuddles.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Usagi bawled to Hotaru.

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Princess," Hotaru laughed. She looked over at Mamoru.

"How's Chibi-Usa?"

Mamoru's expression was serious but reassuring. "She's fine."

"I need to see her."

"You can't," put in Usagi. Hotaru looked at her quizzically – disapproval? Again? Usagi waved both her hands awkwardly. "Not because I have a problem with it. It's just that she's in the future. She went back to see if the future Sailor Pluto had gotten any closer to finding… well, _you_."

"You'll be able to see her later, Hotaru," Setsuna consoled her. She looked between the royals in front of her. "What's most important right now is finding Haruka. Where is she?"

"If Minako called for us, then most likely she's contacted the rest of the senshi as well," Mamoru reasoned. "If you come with us, you'll probably run into her."

"Is it a youma?" asked Hotaru.

"No. But we need to get moving."

He opened his car door as Usagi walked around the passenger side. "We'll explain on the way," she said hurriedly.

* * *

Makoto walked purposefully back towards Haruka's car. She eyed the tablets, rolling them in her clammy palm as she pondered what came next. A horn blared out front, and she jumped involuntarily.

"Oi, Makoto!"

She looked up to see Haruka, engine to the bite as she raised her communicator above her head for the tall brunette to see.

"Ami's at the shrine."

Makoto's heart leapt, though with joy or fear she didn't know. Glancing back at the powdery oblongs and capsules in her hand, she shoved them hurriedly into her pocket and sprinted the rest of the way to the car.

She had barely slammed the car door shut when Haruka dropped the handbrake, and this vehicle – speeding Makoto into a situation she had barely begun to conceive let alone know how to cope with – revved into life and motion. Scenery began to pass at an alarming rate, and the further they drove, the more terrifyingly familiar places became, until Makoto could trace with her eyes her own walking path from her house, from school, from Crown, to Hikawa Jinja.

"Have you thought about it?"

Makoto barely caught the blonde's voice, so lost was it in air resistance. Haruka glanced over then settled her attention back on the road. She raised her voice more over the engine.

"About what will happen afterwards?"

Makoto frowned a little, looking at her hands. There was still powder on them.

Once the silence began to stretch longer than etiquette generally allowed, Haruka pushed on determinedly. "Because what you have there is a quick fix. She'll still need a lot of support."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Haruka looked across at her again, waiting for a response. She sighed.

"You know, I remember how it was with Hotaru; before she merged with Saturn. It was tough. You were never sure what she knew and what she didn't. What she'd say or do. Even now she surprises me – do you know a couple of weeks ago she actually built a map of the sky?"

With no answer, Haruka continued. Perhaps Makoto already figured where she was going with this, but it was something she had to hear all the same.

"I knew that Saturn was on our side. But every time she took a hold of Hotaru, it was like she wasn't a kid anymore. She was growing too fast. Her mind was on overdrive… And the nightmares. We took shifts watching her every night.

"Soon she was coming out with questions about death and the universe, and time and space. She used to be so talkative it drove me nuts, but then she went back into herself like she was with Mistress 9. And I hated Saturn for it. There were times I blew a gasket because Saturn would come out with something out of line – but when I blinked, she was just a little kid again, crying because I was yelling and she didn't know why.

"It's not like a bully where you can lift him up by the collar and tell him to knock it off; not a Mistress 9 you can defeat. She was stripping her _own_ innocence, and it broke my heart to watch.

"But ultimately? They were the same person. And I had to accept that, and learn to love Saturn as much as I loved Hotaru. Are you prepared to do that with Mai?"

Makoto remained quiet. When Haruka chanced another glance at her, she seemed to be deep in thought, wrestling over something that for once physical strength couldn't win for her.

_Ami…_

* * *

"Ami."

Rei smiled at one of her oldest friends, praying the woman didn't notice her near-flinch upon eye contact; Ami didn't live there anymore. The things that made her Rei's confidante, her study partner, her fighting comrade were starkly missing; spark of intelligence having yielded to the chill of calculation, her warmth consumed by guardedness.

"What brings you here?"

'Ami' regarded her suspiciously. "Makoto didn't tell you?"

Better to lie. "No." She willed her face a blank canvas. "Why? Has something happened between you two?"

Ami seemed to consider her answer. Then she smirked as if amused by some inside joke. "I'm just not the person she thought I was."

"Oh." The response came out awkward, the silence thereafter stretching glaringly empty in what should have been a casual atmosphere.

"Well, come in," Rei pushed herself to say, standing aside to let her through. Ami tensely complied.

As Rei lead the bluenette through to the living area, Minako edged quietly out of Rei's room and crept closer to them. Taking up a hiding place behind the open screen door, she peered in to see Ami taking a seat on the sofa. Ever the host – even to crazy alter-egos – Rei went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

"Are you alright with it?" Rei called back to Ami. "I mean, not to be presumptuous, but I always thought I knew about your feelings for Mako-chan almost as long as you did."

"Probably longer," Ami remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Rei ventured, stifling an unchecked surge of pride at the accuracy of her instincts. "Well, I also thought you two were made for each other, so I guess I'm off my game."

"Maybe," said Ami. "I think it took so long for us to get together that we just got stuck."

In the hallway, 'stuck' was a concept Minako could fully appreciate, her muscles frozen in the same position for so long they were beginning to ache. Was it better to outnumber her now or make use of the element of surprise?

Part of her wondered if she could bring herself to do either. The very concept of apprehending one of her best friends was just so strange. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself it was for Ami's own benefit, whenever she looked out at that familiar bob of blue hair her plan would stink of treachery.

"So have you resolved things with Minako?"

Somehow Minako tensed even more. Returning from the kitchen, Rei nearly tipped her tray at the question. Regaining her composure, she sat beside Ami and poured the tea, taking care to consider her answer.

"No," she eventually decided, kneeling down beside her friend. Out of sight, Minako nodded her approval at this move. "I think I've just screwed everything up too badly. And if I'm honest, the longer we're apart the more I think she could do better than me."

Minako made a mental note to grill her over that one later.

"I think that too – about Makoto and I," Ami rushed to clarify quickly. "I mean, I think you're a wonderful person, Rei, but… Minako has a special something about her, doesn't she? And I see it in Makoto too. There's this incredible energy about them, and the longer I spent with Mako-chan the more trouble I had keeping up. Deep down, I think I always knew I wouldn't be able to make her happy."

Minako frowned. Was she trying to freak Rei out of dating her? What the heck _was_ this?

Stay calm, Rei. Don't let her throw you.

Rei, for her part, shuffled uncomfortably at what she knew had to be a ploy. "I wouldn't say that, Ami-chan. I think you two work well together – and complementing each other's personality can really help you to grow spiritually," she said. Sheepishly she added, "I think Minako has really brought me out of myself, and that makes me a better person."

Minako started to smile.

Aw, Rei! It's so sweet you'd-

"That's not true!" Ami burst out, the tea spilling 'accidentally' onto both their laps. In true Ami fashion, a dainty hand flew to her mouth in shock. A coy blush covered her face and she apologised profusely for the mess.

Setting her cup down on the table, she extracted a tissue from her bag. Then she used the thing to dab at Rei's lap.

Minako twitched in horror. Was she freaking _kidding_? Was Mizuno Ami, the girl who couldn't even receive a love letter without blushing herself faint, seriously seducing _Minako's girlfriend_?!

Rei jerked back, bewilderedly (and infuriatingly for Minako) allowing the genius to continue with her ministrations. Finally managing to snap out of it, the miko finally stopped Ami's hand on her leg by covering it with her own. (Minako groaned inside.) "Ami, please, stop it. What were you saying?"

Ami, now much too close for comfort, looked down bashfully.

"You shouldn't have to change for her, Rei-chan. You can't help that you're a thinker. I know what it's like to feel that pressure: Makoto didn't understand, either. And, when I tried to tell her what I really felt, she couldn't handle it. You and I – we're smart, and quiet, and terrible at explaining our feelings. That's why I feel like I know you better than she – or anyone else – ever will."

She looked up at Rei, their faces now only inches apart. "And the fact that only you picked up on my feelings for Makoto shows you know me best too. This whole experience has made me realise…" She squeezed her eyes shut tight and blurted the words. "You're the person I care about most, Rei!"

Minako's jaw practically hit the floor. It was Rei's turn to twitch. "You're kidding," she choked out.

"I'm not," Ami continued, almost tearful now. "So maybe, if _you're_ not with Minako-chan and _I'm_ not with Mako-chan, we could... give things a try."

Minako clutched her transformation pen so hard it was a wonder it didn't snap clean in half. Rei watched Ami, dumbfounded, as the bluenette began to close the gap between their lips.

That tore it – Minako was going to have to step in. She made to move out from cover, but at the last possible moment a cry rang out through the shrine and she darted back.

Peering round again, she saw Ami clutching her head in agony. "No," she whimpered. "I won't! Not that! I love... Mako-chan."

Rei watched her, feeling powerless to help her friend. She caught Minako's eye in a silent plea for help but Minako shook her head, completely at a loss.

They watched Ami's hands shaking hard with some inner struggle. Then she looked up at Rei, and Rei saw something wonderful. She saw that spark again. Blue eyes gazed back at her with their usual warmth, fully seeming to recognise her as a friend.

Rei breathed a sigh of relief, her gaze softening. "Ami-chan."

Though she and Minako both relaxed at the revelation, Ami's expression was grave. "Rei-chan, listen to me. Mai came here to kill you. Luckily for us, she got side-tracked, but we have to act now."

"Mai?" Rei's put a hand on her friend's shoulder, determination in her eyes. "Name it, Ami. What do you want me to do?"

Ami looked around frantically. She got to her feet and staggered backwards towards the door. Clutching her head, she rubbed her temple as if the very action would grant her better control.

"There's not much time. We need to go to the courtyard; if you have to fight her, you'll manage better outside. Just tie me up with something – anything – and find Mako-chan."

Rei nodded. "Mako-chan's on her way. But, Ami, it'll be okay. I can stop her."

"Don't underestimate her, Rei!" Ami said, panicked. "She's merciless. Plus she's picked up some of Mako-chan's martial arts training. You shouldn't fight her without transforming."

With that, Ami ran out to the courtyard. Hastily, Rei grabbed a ball of her grandfather's wool from the table (he attended a weekly knitting class to pick up women) and followed her.

Minako's brow creased, her heart going out to her friend, but knew she should wait. When Ami turned, it was better if Mai didn't know she was here.

She followed them and watched hesitantly from behind a pillar as a harried Ami sat down on the ground. A few seconds later, Rei knelt down beside her.

"Feet first, so I can't escape," Ami instructed. "Please, hurry – I won't last much longer."

Rei complied, unravelling a length of yarn and winding it around Ami's outstretched feet.

Rei dipped her head to tie the knot. As soon as she did, however, Minako saw a sinister smile appear on Ami's face. From the sleeve of her cardigan emerged a knife.

"No!" cried Minako, running towards them. She pulled out her transformation pen. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Mai utilised Venus's transformation time well, kicking the startled miko in the face. As Rei went sprawling backwards, Mai yanked the unbound restraints from her ankles and got to her feet.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Mai whirled, still not looking even slightly surprised by Minako's presence, and grabbed the chain, allowing it to wrap itself twice around her forearm for extra momentum. In one swift motion, she yanked it away from Venus. Then, swinging the golden implement expertly, she thrashed it at the blonde's face.

Venus shrieked as her own weapon connected with her cheek, and she fell, stunned, to the floor.

"Mina!" Rei cried, lunging at Mai. Before she could reach her Mai turned the chain on her, catching her in the ribs. Winded, Rei choked out a gasp and tumbled sideways from the impact.

Mai smirked in satisfaction, twirling the chain around her head.

"You know, she may be a meathead, but that Makoto sure has some interesting literature on weapons training. Ever since I started recovering Ami's memories, I've been _very _curious to borrow this one, _Minako-chan_." She said Minako's name in a singsong voice. "So glad you're both so gullible, or I'd have never gotten a chance to play with it."

Both girls glared up at Mai in confusion.

Mai laughed. "Oh, you still haven't figured it out yet! That's cute. I should get an Oscar. Tell me, did you find my harrowing portrayal of a sweet little girl genius with a mental disorder convincing?"

Minako's eyes closed in frustration and Rei cursed under her breath. From her arrival to the courtyard, Mai had been playing them. They'd been duped all along.

Presently, Mai slowed the chain to a stop and walked off to retrieve something from behind the steps to the shrine. Minako tried to rally, but Mai contributed a swift kick to her stomach as she passed and the blonde doubled over again on the ground.

Rei saw her chance. Still reeling from the pain in her side, she crawled over to her transformation pen and grabbed it with a shaking hand. "Mars Crystal Power..."

"Ah!"

Rei heard two sounds: Minako's gasp and the sound of liquid splattering stone, the same way it did when she threw dirty water out onto the steps after mopping. Looking up at her girlfriend, who was soaked to the skin, she didn't immediately comprehend what had happened.

Then the smell hit her – sharp and stinging and oily – and her blood ran cold. She stared at Minako, terror in her eyes as Mai threw a large empty bottle in her direction. It clattered down beside the miko, a red flame warning symbol emblazoned on its side.

Gasoline.

Mai was above her now. She smiled down at Rei, eyebrows quirked in amusement. Mockingly she kicked the Senshi of Fire's transformation pen closer to her. "What's the matter, Rei-chan? Please, feel free to continue."

Rei felt sick, her heart beating so fast she could feel it wrack her torso as she watched the colour drained from Minako's face.

The blonde sat frozen, shivering from the beads of ominous liquid rolling along her skin, all too aware of every nerve in her body as the reality of Mai's action's hit her.

Looking at each other, they realised they had worked it out far too late. They weren't contenders; they never _had_ been. This was Mizuno Ami, and they were nothing but outwitted pawns, shivering as a rook touched their shoulder from one square behind.

* * *

_What do you think? Was this chapter worth the very, very, very long wait?_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Hi guys. Thanks so much for all your lovely feedback to my return! Here is the next instalment. My apologies for the delay, we haven't had internet in over a month and so I've sort of just been sitting on this chapter. On the bright side, this means I am now started on the next part. Fingers crossed I'll be finishing and uploading that in the not too distant future. Enjoy!

* * *

**Floodgates: Chapter Twenty-Four**

"So, _that's _what happened." Setsuna sighed, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Yeah," said Usagi. "So please don't blame Haruka for it. From what I've been told, she was trying not to get in a fight before Ami lost control."

Hotaru stared out the window, hurt and anger evident in her eyes. "I shouldn't have just assumed Haruka-papa would do something like that. How could I think it was her fault?"

"Don't blame _yourself_, either!" Usagi said, pouting haughtily. "Neo-Queen Serenity forbids all blaming until further notice."

She checked to see if her antics had perked Hotaru up. Sure enough, dark eyes twinkled and the girl smiled sheepishly back at her. "Okay."

Across from her on the other backseat, Setsuna shared a similar guilty expression. "We just got caught up in the moment, Hotaru. I agree, we thought ill of her before we had all the facts, but we could only appreciate the pain it caused Michiru-mama at the time. I'm sure Haruka will forgive us our kneejerk reaction."

Just then, a blinding light filled the car and Mamoru screeched to a stop to avoid crashing into something. As he jerked the handbrake on, a new voice could be heard amongst them... and it bickered with Usagi.

"Shotgun!"

"Oi, Chibi-Usa! _I_ called shotgun!"

"It's not my fault you're in my seat!"

Slowly, the black spots in Hotaru's vision cleared to see the front seat sporting an additional passenger. Chibi-Usa sat on her mother's lap, pouting as Usagi argued back.

"It can be your seat in Crystal Tokyo! This is regular Tokyo and shotgun is for your lovely beautiful okaa-san!"

"Yeah right! You still call shotgun in Crystal Tokyo!" She tugged her pigtails straighter and did an unflattering impersonation of her mother. "Neo-Queen Serenity decrees that she shall have automatic shotgun privileges in all vehicles."

"I will not sound like that! Now stop sitting on me, you great big lump!"

"Yes you will! I- Oomph!"

To the surprise of both of them, Hotaru lurched forward and hugged Chibi-Usa awkwardly through the space between the seats. Satisfied by this reaction, Chibi-Usa almost melted through the gap and cuddled Hotaru back, then became markedly more serious as she felt tears on her shoulder.

"Hotaru..." she murmured.

"I... I thought I'd never see you again," whispered Hotaru.

Chibi-Usa clutched her tighter and smiled. "I know."

A few moments of silence passed and Mamoru was just about ready to turn the key back in the ignition when he heard a loud motor approaching behind them.

Glancing in the rear view mirror, he saw they had been joined by Haruka's sports car.

"It's Haruka," he said. "Makoto's with her."

With that, Usagi, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Setsuna all exited the car to greet them.

"Guys!" said Usagi. Still in the front seat, Makoto managed a tense smile and held a hand up in greeting.

Haruka got out from behind the wheel, staring in relief as Setsuna and Hotaru approached. "You're okay. Thank God."

Hotaru barrelled into Haruka next. Setsuna, Usagi, Chibi-Usa and now Haruka. The normally reserved senshi was clearly having a big day for hugs.

"Gomen ne, Haruka-papa." She squeezed her eyes shut tight and clutched Haruka harder. Eventually they pulled apart, Haruka gently holding her daughter's shoulders and smiling.

"That's okay. Just don't go off like that again. You had me worried."

"We could say the same," pointed out Setsuna. Haruka looked up, expecting a lecture, but was greeted with an understanding, perhaps even teasing, expression.

Haruka smirked. "Touché. But just so you know, I'm grounding all three of you."

Her expression grew tense again. "Where's Michiru?"

"Trapped in a pocket dimension," said Hotaru.

"A what?!"

Setsuna took it upon herself to explain. "We attempted to travel back in time to find out what happened to Chibi-Usa, but there was a problem. Instead we found ourselves trapped in dimensions of our own making related to love. In Michiru's case, she was," she hesitated, "troubled by your delay, so she created a fantasy world where the two of you are continuing as normal."

By 'troubled', Setsuna had, of course, meant absolutely distraught, but she could see in Haruka's eyes that she understood what this situation had done to her fiancée. "It's fairly sturdy, likely built on good memories of your relationship, but she's buried herself deep in it. I doubt anyone except you can get her ou-"

"Let's go," Haruka said, cutting her off in her haste. She went for the henshin pen in her shirt pocket but she eventually decided against using it. This was a battle for Haruka, not Sailor Uranus.

Through all this, Makoto sat in Haruka's car, her fists clenching and unclenching. She watched Setsuna take out her henshin pen and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa talking closely with one another.

This was taking way too long. She had to get to Ami. She glanced anxiously at Haruka's car keys, still in the ignition.

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto. Staff in hand, she opened the Time Gate.

A screech of wheels sounded behind them, and they watched as Makoto sped off down the street in Haruka's sports car.

"Haruka-papa, your car!" cried Hotaru.

"I don't care," remarked Haruka, approaching the portal. "Let's go, Pluto."

Pluto turned to look at the remaining four senshi,

"We'll be back soon. Are you sure you can manage without us?"

"Of course," said Usagi confidently. "Do what you need to do. We don't really need senshi powers anyway. Ami-chan can't transform. Besides, she wouldn't hurt us, because she's Ami-chan."

* * *

"I knew if I pulled a little Jekyll and Hyde routine you'd eat it up." Mai draped the chain around her neck like some sort of mink scarf. "I heard you two talking over your communicator when I staked the place out. And I have to say, the conversation was very helpful."

She started counting the points on her fingers. "I know three of the senshi are missing. Minako's _obviously _out, Makoto can't transform and Ami is... otherwise occupied. That leaves two senshi, one of whom is still injured, a metrosexual in a cape and one really crazy mortal ex-girlfriend.

"Four enemies. Which, if you run the numbers, might as well be two, because we have the strategic advantage. For starters, they'll hesitate to attack a friend. Plus we have the element of surprise." She nodded towards the long stretch of stone steps to the street. "And we're on higher ground, so we're better placed to fight."

Minako glowered at her. "If you're so prepared, why are you taking time out to feed us your whole evil scheme? Mako is coming, you know. They all are. And when they do-"

"I know they're coming, Minako-chan. But they'll be a few minutes, and the old man will be halfway to Juuban by now, so I've got some time to kill before I execute the plan."

Minako emitted a high-pitched, slightly deranged laugh. "What plan? Come on, 'Mai'. All the sailor senshi are coming to kick your ass and you can't even transform. You don't have any powers."

Mai's tone turned cold. "You know, Minako-chan, you really shouldn't keep interrupting me. After all, I'm really saying all this for Rei's benefit."

Rei narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Drenched in gasoline, however, Minako was almost maniacally argumentative. "Really? I had no idea Rei wanted to be bored to death-"

"Minako, stop it." Rei sat up straighter, fixing Mai with as even a look as she could muster. "I'm listening."

Mai smirked. "Good. I'm glad to see someone understands our situation."

She turned back to Minako. "You're right, Minako-chan; I can't transform. But, in reference to your remark that I don't have senshi powers, that isn't strictly speaking the case. You see, I have you. Which means, by extension, that I have Sailor Mars. Isn't that right, Rei?"

Minako tried to meet Rei's gaze, but Rei refused to make eye contact.

Mai giggled. "I can't kill you myself, but I can always have you kill each other."

At those words, Minako's heart plunged into her stomach. She shook her head in disbelief. "Rei, no. You can't! Please! Don't do this; we'll find another way!"

Rei smiled sadly at her. "Mina, look at you. There isn't another way."

Mai laughed, extracting a cigarette lighter from her back pocket. She flicked it and Minako whimpered. "Nope, there really isn't. As long as I have this, I can do whatever I want to her and she can't do anything about it."

To prove her point she walked over and knelt down beside Rei, kissing her just behind the ear. "See?"

Rei clenched her jaw but made no attempt to pull away.

Minako's blood boiled. "You can't make her do this!"

Mai draped an arm around Rei's shoulders, planting another kiss on the corner of Rei's mouth and whispering in her ear. "She's so bossy, isn't she, Rei? I don't know what you see in her."

Minako glared daggers at Mai. She looked over at Rei. Her heart lurched painfully, the other girl's ordinarily perfect posture impaired by her injured ribs. Presently she hunched lopsidedly, a thin line of blood showing through the tear in her shirt.

Mai stood and clutched a hand to her heart dramatically. "Bu-ut, I know you see something, so in the name of love, I'll cut you some slack. Tell you what, Rei-chan. You go out there and give it your all, and I'll let Minako go – even if you lose. But if you slack off and don't put the work in..." Mai stooped beside Rei and held her hand out in Rei's line of sight, aligning the lighter with Minako. She flicked the lighter once and it lit, demonstrating her point.

"Deal?"

Rei watched as Minako's face, pleading with her, was obscured by the yellow flame. Resigned, she closed her eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

Intrigued? Don't worry, my intention is definitely to finish this one in the next few months. It's almost therapeutic actually. This is probably the biggest creative loose end I've ever left and soon I'll be able to tie it off.

A lot of what took the time with this story was actually Mai's evil scheme. I really wanted to do justice to Ami's intellect with an awesome plan and I guess it took me four years to figure out how to make that plan watertight.

Well. _Almost _watertight. ;-)


End file.
